¡Nuestro falso amor!
by Miko-Sempai
Summary: Hay veces en las que la vida no es como todos debemos, todos alguna vez en la vida hemos realizado tareas que quizas no nos agraden, pero…seran todas igual de malas?…habra alguna de la que disfrutemos?
1. Personajes! X3

Miko: como dije y lo cumpli aqui esta la nueva historia y ahora conocerán a los personajes ^^

Pucca:

Nuestra pequeña loli regresa y mas inocente que nunca(?)…en fin...ella es la unica hija del jefe de uno de los clanes mas poderosos del mundo, tiene 16 años pero es algo baja para su edad pero sin olvidar lo linda que es, sus ojos son de un tono rojizo, su cabello es largo hasta la cintura y negro, se peina de diversas formas, hay veces en las que discute con Garu por la forma de ser de él ewe, ella es linda y amable con casi todos, siempre se pone nerviosa y actua muy torpe cuando esta con la persona que le gusta, su vestimenta común es: un vestido rojo que le llega un poco arriba de la rodilla junto con un pequeño chaleco negro y unas botas negras que le llegan abajo de la rodilla.

Miko: tranquilos ¬_¬ recuerden que estos personajes no son mios

Garu:

(Tsundere!) El se llevara una sorpresa que cambiara su vida junto con Pucca (No al spoiler!?), tiene 17 años, el es muy bueno en: pelear, tocar cualquier instrumento, cocinando, dibujando, cof acosando cof e.e, etc, es alto, sus ojos son un tono azul oscuro, su cabello es algo corto y negro, su vestimenta común es: una camisa roja junto con un chaleco negro, un pantalón negro junto con unos tenis negros y guantes ((de los que no tienen dedos)) rojos.

Ching:

(Yandere!? XD) como saben ella es la "protectora" de Pucca y su mejor amiga…ella es muy linda y amable con todos excepto con Tobe, Abyo y Garu, es un poco mas alta que Pucca, sus ojos son color verde, su cabello es negro sujetado en una trenza, tiene 16 años, su vestimenta comun es: una camisa de manga larga violeta junto con unos jeans y tenis color violetas.

Abyo:

(El baka :v) como saben el se cree el mas lindo e inteligente de todos cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, tiene 17 años, sus ojos son de color verde claro, su cabello es de color negro y alborotado y su ventimenta normal es: una camisa sin mangas verde y pantalon negro, sus son zapatos del mismo color que la camiseta.

Tobe:

(Otro baka!) El como siempre quiere vengarse de Garu por a que Garu es mucho mejor que él, tiene 17 años, su cabello es de color negro y sujetado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son de color cafe oscuro y su vestimenta común es: una camisa de mangas que le llegan hasta los codos color azul rey junto con un collar largo color amarillo y un chaleco color azul oscuro, junto con un pantalon y tenis negros, en sus muñecas tiene vendas.

Ring-ring:

(La Rival?) Como saben ella tiene DOS grandes cualidades que Pucca no tiene (e_e) ella es muy presumida y le fasina molestar a Pucca, tiene 16 años, su cabello azul es largo y peinado en una media cola de caballo, sus ojos son de color verde, ella es sincera y amable cuando esta con la persona que le gusta, su vestimenta común es: un vestido rosa que hace lucir su...(em...) figura y le llega un poco arriba de la rodilla, y unas botas rosas que le llegan un poco antes de la rodilla y usa unos guantes rosas ((De los que no tienen dedos)).

Kiro:

(El normal?) El es un chico tranquilo y es amigo de todos…llegando a ser uno de los chicos mas lindos de toda la escuela, tiene 17 años, su cabello es un poco corto de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos son de color castaño un poco claro, su vestimenta común es: una camisa de manga larga color blanca y negra, junto con unos jeans y tenis negros…

Miko: y creo que son todos los principales =u=

Niko: ¬.¬ vaya…al fin escribiste mas...

Miko: che!…lo se pero…pos ne…-u- las ultimas veces decidi que ellos se imaginaran a los personajes…

Niko: sos una floja! ¬.¬

((Che! Se nos pego el acento argentino? XD ok'no))

Miko: ne…tienes razón =u=…pero en fin…disfruten el nuevo intento de historia X3

Bye-nee~ \^^ 


	2. Encuentro casual?

Miko: Amores Mios! MIKO ha regresado \\*3*/ y con una nueva historia!…

Niko: otra de las ideas ridiculas ideas de ella :v

Miko: ¬¬*…en fin…este es el comienzo de una nueva historia ^^…espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en Sooga…pero no en un lugar comun…todo comenzara en una gran mansion…

Mayordomo: jefa! *busca alrededor*

¿?: *sale de una habitacion* vamos!…ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre…

Mayordomo: disculpeme señorita Pucca…pero su padre la esta buscando…

Pucca: si *sonrie* ya voy para alla *comienza a caminar hacia el comedor y abre las puertas*

Personas: *le hacen una reverencia* jefa…

Pucca: ¬¬ no me digan asi solo soy Pucca…no tienen porque hacer eso…ustedes son mi familia…

Mayordomo: esta conciente de que usted es…

Pucca: si! Ya se! Soy la hija de Yeng jefe del clan Kyami ¬3¬ si me lo dicen a menudo…

Todos: aw~ usted es la mejor! *celebran?* \=u=/ yei!

Pucca: =_= *suspira y camina hacia el comedor* buenos dias papá…*se acerca a el y lo besa en la mejilla*  
Yeng: buenos dias princesa…

Pucca: *se sienta* para que me buscabas?

Yeng: bueno…queria hablarte sobre algo importante…

Pucca: eh? °u°

Yeng: pues veras…Sheng!

Sheng: *corre hacia el junto con una grafica*

Yeng: *le señala la grafica* como sabes yo soy el lider del clan…y es uno de los mas poderosos del mundo! :v

Pucca: no me di cuenta =_=U

Yeng: y ultimamente…hemos tenido muchos accidentes…pero eso se debe a un grupo en especifico!…es de mi mejor amienemigo! :'v

Pucca: eh? Y…eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Yeng: pues veras…

Sheng: *ve su reloj* jefa! Llegara tarde a la escuela…sera mejor que se de prisa!

Pucca: tienes razon! *se levanta* lo siento papá…me diras despues…*camina hacia la salida* nos veremos luego…*se va*

Shen: *llorando?* crecen tan rapido :'v

Yeng: lo se :'v

Despues…

Pucca: *suspira* al fin vine yo sola…sin ser escoltada…=u= *ve a lo lejos a un chico* oh! Es Kiro *se sonroja* tal vez pueda ir con el ^\\\^ *camina hacia el*

Kiro: *voltea a ver a Pucca* buenos dias Pucca *sonrie*

Pucca: *sonrie* b-buenos dias ^\\\^

Kiro: hoy saliste muy temprano *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: *camina junto a el* s-si…y tu saliste temprano tambien...

Kiro: tengo practica con el equipo de natación…

Pucca: vaya…yo solo crei que se me hacia tarde…y sin darme cuenta era demasiado temprano (buena idea de adelantar los relojes!) *▽*9

Kiro: y-yo…pense que te verias con alguien…

Pucca: s-si…vere a Ching y a Abyo…

Kiro: oh~ *se sonroja* y-yo crei que verias a alguien mas como tu novio o algo asi *sonrie un poco*

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? T-Te equivocas y-yo no tengo novio! O\\\\\O

Kiro: y-ya veo…*se detienen* n-no tienes novio…entonces…t-tu…

Pucca: (s-sera acaso que…)

Ching y Abyo: *aparencen junto a ellos* buenos dias! :v

Kiro: o-oh buenos dias ^^U

Pucca: (los matare! ¬¬*) h-hola…

Abyo: ¿Que hacian? :v

Kiro: n-nada…disculpenme pero debo de irme a entrenar…nos vemos luego…*sonrie y se va*

Pucca: *suspira*

Abyo: oye Pucca…e_e

Pucca: ¿Q-Que?…U¬¬

Abyo: interrumpimos tu momento romantico? :v

Ching: *lo golpea* lo sentimos pequeña…fue culpa de este baka ¬¬

Pucca: descuiden…n-no era nada importante…

Abyo: hablando de chicos…corren rumores de que llegara un chico nuevo a mi salon :v

Ching: enserio? Tal vez sea un chico lindo *-*

Abyo: oye! Yo soy el mas lindo :'v

Pucca: claro que no!…fuiste nombrado el mas baka 3 años consecutivos…*le muestra unas fotos*

Abyo: aun conservo esos trofeos :'v

Ching: deja de llorar ¬¬

Abyo: pero! *camina y se cae* ay mi pierna :'v

Ching: no tienes remedio =_=U

Pucca: lo llevaras a la enfermeria de nuevo? =_=U

Ching: *levanta a Abyo* si…te vere luego en el salón…

Abyo: adios! :'v *se van*

Pucca: *ve su reloj* maldición! Ahora si ya es tarde! *comienza a correr* no Ya casi cierran la escuela! *corre hacia un muro* ya se! *sube al muro y salta*

¿?: *caminando* ¬.¬

Pucca: cuidado! *cae encima de el* auch x.x *se levanta* l-lo siento es que tenia algo de prisa…*lo ayuda a levantarse*

¿?: loca ¬¬ *retrocede y se va*

Pucca: eh? ¬¬*

Después…

Ching: entonces Abyo fue electrocutado…

Pucca: *pensativa*

Ching: te pasa algo pequeña?

Pucca: n-no es nada…solo que conoci a un chico hoy y me dijo loca…

Ching: oh~ *saca una arma de la nada* ¿Quien fue? *aura diabolica*

Pucca: e-espera! cai encima de el fue un accidente…y…

Ching: *guarda el arma* esta bien…vamos con Abyo?

Pucca: claro vamos con tu novio…

Ching: *se sonroja* oye! X\\\x y-yo s-solo decia que fueramos con el…p-para almorzar con el…y…y…

Pucca: *rie un poco* esta bien…

Ching: ademas…hoy vamos a estar con Kiro…e_e

Pucca: *se sonroja* y que esperamos!? V-vamonos! *camina y choca con alguien* Ring-ring ¬¬

Ring: vaya pero miren a quienes tenemos aqui!…a la "pequeña" Pucca *rie un poco*

Pucca: l-lo siento…pero debo irme…no tengo tiempo para ver tu cara llena de maquillaje…*comienza a caminar*

Ring: oh~ si esperabas verte con Kiro?...olvidalo…el estara en su practica de natacion…y yo entrenare junto a el…que mal por ti…

Pucca: n-no me i-importa…y-yo…

Ching: *jala a Pucca* ella puede estar con el a la hora que ella quiera…

Ring: ¬¬* crees que el chico mas lindo de la escuela estaria con ella!?

Pucca: v-vamonos Ching *la jala*

Ching: espera…*se lanza sobre Ring-Ring y comienzan a luchar*

Pucca: oh no =_=U

Abyo: *entra al salon* chicas…*ve a Ching* =_=U no de nuevo…

Pucca: crees poder ayudarme?

Abyo: ya se! *jala a un chico* usa tus encantos :v

¿?: oye! ¬¬

Pucca: *lo ve* t-tu! *lo señala*

¿?: tu! *la señala*

Abyo: yo! *se señala a si mismo* :'v

Pucca y ¿?: tu! Eres el chico\la loca de hace rato!

Abyo: vaya e_e…veo que se conocen

Pucca: n-no! Y-Yo cai encima de el…pero fue un accidente…

¿?: dime...¿¡Quien aparece de la nada y cae encima de ti!? ¬¬

Abyo: bueno…ella es Pucca :v

Pucca: ¬¬ hola…

Abyo: y el es :v

¿?: soy Garu…¬¬

Abyo: es el chico nuevo :v

Pucca: y ¿Por que esta aqui?

Garu: yo tampoco tengo idea ¬¬

Abyo: solo miren…CHICAS! MIREN! *señala a Garu* UN CHICO NUEVO! :v

Garu: eh? ¬¬*

Chicas-Pucca: *voltean a ver a Garu* QUE LINDO! *rodean a Garu* =u=

Garu: ¬.¬ Abyo…

Abyo: si? :v

Garu: *lo saca volando hacia marte?* baka! ¬¬*

Ching: llamare a la nasa -.-* *toma su telefono*

Ring: *se acerca a Garu* hola! Soy Ring-ring la chica mas linda de toda la escuela…ahora es oficial…soy la primera chica que conoces…

Garu: no…*señala a Pucca* fue ella ¬o¬

Todas-Ching y Pucca: *voltean a ver a Pucca* ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!?

Garu: no…

Pucca: creaste una alianza en contra mi! ¬¬!

Garu: oh~ la alianza en contra de la loca?

Pucca: baka! Ya me disculpe contigo! ¬¬

Garu: no tienes porque gritar! Loca! ¬¬

Pucca: loca yo!? Mira quien habla! ¬¬

Garu: claro que te veo! Loli! ¬¬

Pucca: ahora si! *se lanza sobre el y lo golpea* ¬¬

Despues…

Ching: tranquila pequeña…

Pucca: es que ese tipo me enoja! ¬¬*

Ching: sabes…trata de ignorarlo…

Pucca: tienes razon *suspira* no creo que vuelva a verlo =u=

Entrenador: ambos grupos trabajaran juntos y yo formare las parejas *comienza a formar parejas*

Pucca y Garu: ¿Por que a mi?~ =_=U

Ching: vaya…que mala suerte =_=U

Entrenador: no se olviden de quien son pareja…ya que sera su pareja todo el año

Pucca y Garu: -.-* me rindo!

Abyo: muy mala suerte :v

Pucca: (ya se! Cambiare de pereja!) -u-

Entrenador: no podran cambiar de pareja ya que cada uno usara un color de camisa igual que su pareja *les da sus camisas* ahora vistanse con el uniforme

Pucca: rojo…y me tiene que tocar con el baka =_=U

Garu: *quitandose la camisa*

Pucca: ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: me voy a cambiar ¬o¬

Pucca: pero para eso existen los vestidores! ¬¬*

Garu: y? Aqui es mas rapido

Pucca: *se lo lleva arrastrando hacia los vestidores* c-callate! Mira lo que has hecho!

Garu: eh?

Las chicas-Ching: *tiradas en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal* x.x

Despues…

Pucca: *caminando hacia su casa* este es el peor dia de mi vida ¬¬ *suspira* pero al fin estoy en casa *entra*

Clan: *celebra* Jefa! Ha llegado! *bailan alrededor de Pucca*

Pucca: -.- s-si

Shen: *se acerca a ella* su padre la busca

Pucca: oh…en donde esta?

Shen: en la libreria…

Pucca: gracias…*camina hacia la libreria* ya nada puede salir mal *abre la puerta* me buscabas papá? *camina hacia el*

Yeng: claro…no terminamos de conversar en la mañana…

Pucca: cierto…¿Que era lo que me querias decir?

Yeng: nos han declarado la guerra y si no hacemos algo pronto…la cuidad sera destruida…

Pucca: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Yeng: mucho! Ya que tu y el hijo del clan amienemigo nos ayudaran…

Pucca: eh?

Yeng: *la toma de la mano y caminan hacia otra habitacion* ya lo veras…se dice que es un jovencito muy apuesto…

Pucca: y eso que? ¬¬

Yeng: *abre la puerta* tada! Conoce al lider del clan Sanada…Kanon y su hijo Garu!

Pucca y Garu: *se señalan entre si* i-imposible! Tu! de nuevo!? O.o

Kanon: *se acerca a Pucca y la toma de la mano* eres tal y como decia tu padre *besa la mano de Pucca* una jovencita muy hermosa…

Pucca: g-gracias…

Garu: papá! ¿¡Porque estamos aqui!? ¬¬*

Pucca: s-si! Expliquense! ¬¬

Yeng: como saben nuestros clanes han sido enemigos por siglos…

Kanon: a excepcion de Yeng y yo *toma del hombro a Yeng*

Yeng: ambos queremos que las guerras entre los clanes terminen…asi que…

Kanon: ustedes dos…

Pucca y Garu: ¬.¬?

Yeng y Kanon: seran…novios!

Pucca y Garu: Oh~ solo era eso…eh?…¿¡Que!? O.o

Yeng: fingiran ser novios por un tiempo…

Pucca: por ¿Cuanto tiempo?…

Kanon: no crean que una rivalidad se resuelve de un dia para otro…no sabemos exactamente cuanto tiempo sera esto…

Garu: hasta que grado quieren hacer esto!? ¬¬

Yeng: hasta el mas alto!…no importa el costo y se podria decir que si no funciona…se llegara hasta tal grado en que ambos se casen ¬u¬

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡QUE!? ¬¬*

Kanon: era broma…pero tambien es una opcion…¬u¬

Garu: no nos pueden hacer esto! ¬¬

Pucca: me niego a aceptar! ¬¬

Yeng: ya veran las consecuencias…

~Se cae una pared~

Pucca y Garu: eh? ._.

¿?: maestro Garu! Aqui esta!

Clan S: si! *celebran*

Garu: R-Rin!? ¿¡Que estan haciendo aqui!?

Rin: *toma su arma* vine a rescatarlo de las garras de estos tipos! ¬¬

Kanon: Rin! ¬¬

Clan S: señor! *hace una reverencia*

Rin: s-señor ¿¡Que esta haciendo aqui!?

Kanon: tranquilo…ellos no nos secuestraron…solo…

~La otra pared se cae~

Pucca y Garu: ah? O.o

Clan K: *apuntadoles con unas katanas* ja! Los Sanada! Tenian que ser!

Rin: vaya al menos saben hablar ¬u¬

Sheng: callate! ¬¬

Yeng: chicos!…tenemos que decir algo…

Todos-Yeng y Kanon: eh? ._.

Sheng y Rin: hablen! Ya! Debo protejer a la jefa/al maestro!

Yeng: *toma a Pucca de los hombros*

Kanon: *toma a Garu de los hombros* queremos presentarles a…

Yeng y Kanon: *empujan a Pucca y a Garu uno contra el otro* la feliz pareja!…la pareja de novios muy muy enamorados…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Rin: s-señor eso es imposible!

Shen: es cierto! Ni siquiera actuan como novios!

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *discutiendo entre si* ¬o¬!

Pucca: *murmurando* ¿Que haremos?

Garu: *murmurando* debemos seguir la corriente?

Pucca: no se…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *golpeandose entre si* ¬¬ :v

Garu: creo que…Disculpen! *abraza a Pucca*

Pucca: e-ellos tienen razon!…*fingiendo* no es asi cariño? *voltea a ver a Garu* ^^U

Garu: *fingiendo* si…mi pequeña U¬u¬

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* l-lo ven? S-Si somos novios! ^^U

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *llorando* miren! Como han crecido! :'v Felicidades! *celebran?*

Pucca y Garu: *suspiran* =_=U maldición…*se separan*

Rin: *se acerca a ellos* hace cuanto que salen?

Pucca y Garu: hace mucho/no mucho *se miran entre si* hace no mucho/mucho…

Garu: b-bueno…hace mucho pero…

Pucca: no mucho ^^U *rie nerviosamente*

Rin: vaya…y que fue lo que te gusto de ella maestro? :v

Garu: *rie nerviosamente* o-oh ya sabes…s-su…su…*ve a Pucca* su planidez?

Pucca: *aura diabolica* ^-^!?

~Una katana cae unos milimetros cerca de la cabeza de Garu~

Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Sheng: ¿¡Como se te ocurre decirle eso a la jefa!? ¬¬

Rin: *le dispara a Sheng* como se te ocurre atacar al maestro!? ¬¬

Pucca: t-tranquilos! A mi no me molesta! (Por ahora ¬¬*) e-es un juego entre nosotros! V-Verdad cariño?

Garu: s-si! Es que nosotro no somos una pareja comun!

Pucca y Garu: *se abrazan* s-somos una pareja totalmente enamorada! \\._./

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *celebran y bailan al rededor de ellos* si! \=u=/

Sheng: jefa!

Pucca: s-si?

Shen: Mis disculpas por lo de hace rato…*acaricia la cabeza de Garu* este pequeño cuidara de usted…no?

Garu: ¬¬* claro que la cuidare~

Rin: y que esta pequeña niña lo haga feliz…

Pucca: (creeme sera todo lo contrario =_=U)

Yeng: disculpen…pero…la feliz pareja esta algo ocupada asi que…

Sheng y Rin: (algo no anda bien aqui…) -n-

Pucca y Garu: *se toman de las manos* s-si d-debemos hacer la tarea…y…*corren y se van* adios! X.X

Fin del capitulo 1


	3. Una pareja enamorada?

Miko: hola mis nekos kawaiillosos…o…

Niko: super gomitas? \\._.\

Miko: ña~…o unicornios kawaiis :v ?

Niko: *me da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza* continua…

Miko: x.x en fin…aqui esta el capitulo 2 disfrutenlo ^^…

* * *

Una semana atras…

Kanon: llamalo…

Rin: *hace una reverencia* si! señor!

Garu: *golpeando muñecos con forma de Rin con los ojos vendados*

Clan: maestro! Usted es el mejor! \=u=/

Garu: miren esto! *corre hacia un muñeco gigante en forma de Rin*

Rin: *suena un silbato* maestro!

Garu: *voltea a verlo, tropieza, choca contra el muñeco y el muñeco cae encima de el* ¿Que quieres? *se quita la venda* ¬¬*

Rin: su padre lo esta buscando…

Garu: *se levanta* lo siento…*se pone la venda* estoy algo ocupado

Rin: no me deja opcion…*se acerca a el*

Garu: oye!…Sueltame! ¬¬*

Rin: *amarrando a Garu* no! *se lo lleva arrastrando hacia en donde esta Kanon* aqui esta señor *deja a Garu en el suelo*

Kanon: gracias…

Rin: *se va*

Garu: *desamarrandose* ¿Para que me llamabas? *se levanta* ¬¬

Kanon: tengo algo importante que decirte…

Garu: ¬_¬?

Kanon: nos mudaremos

Garu: eh? Pero…¿¡Por que!?

Kanon: asuntos importantes…

Garu: pues…vete tu…yo me quedare aqui…

Kanon: yo creo que no…chicos!

Clan: *abre la puerta y rodean a Garu* si!

Garu: e-esperen!…

Rin: buenas noches…*le lanza un dardo tranquilizante a Garu*

Garu: p-pero qu-…*cae al suelo dormido*

En la actualidad…

Todos: *celebrando* \=u=/ si!

Pucca y Garu: *viendolos a lo lejos*

Pucca: ¿Que hicimos?

Garu: comenzar una gran farsa…eso es lo que hicimos…y

Pucca: de todas las personas del universo…

Pucca y Garu: tenias que ser tu =_=U…*ven que aun se toman de las mano y se sueltan rapidamente* ¬\\\¬

Garu: y ahora…¿Que?

Pucca: ¿¡Esperas continuar con esto!?

Garu: no quiero! Pero…*ve a los demás* estan…felices…y acaso quieres ver las consecuencias de las peleas de nuestras familias?

Pucca: tienes razon…entonces…eres mi

Garu: n-novio U¬¬

Pucca: enserio!?

Garu: ¬.¬?

Pucca: p-planides!? ¬¬* por esa razon te "Gusto"!?

Garu: lo siento…era lo unico que se me vino a la cabeza y…es la verdad! Eres una loli!

Puccca: baka! *lo golpea*

Garu: ¬.x*

Pucca: nadie se enterara de esto verdad?

Garu: solo nuestras familias…

Al dia siguente en la casa de Garu…

Garu: maldición! Es tarde! *corre hacia la salida*

Rin: señor!

Garu: si!? *voltea a verlo* P-Pucca!?

Rin: de ahora en adelante ambos iran juntos a la escuela…como la hermosa pareja que son :'v

Pucca: ^-^U h-hola~

Garu: *toma su mochila* c-como sea…v-vamonos ¬¬*

Kanon: Garu! Ya sabes que debes hacer! ¬¬*

Garu: ¬\\\¬ *toma de la mano a Pucca* v-vamonos~

Pucca: s-si…*se van*

Rin: yo los vigilare! *los sigue*

Garu: tengo la sensacion de que…

Pucca: nos vigilan? =_=U

Los clanes: *viendolos a lo lejos*

Garu: si…pero lo bueno es que nosotros estaremos separados en la escuela ¬o¬

Pucca: eso espero ¬.¬

Garu: ya puedes soltar mi mano…

Pucca: soltar…tu *suelta la mano de Garu* l-lo siento n-no me di cuenta!…•\\\\\•

Garu: no importa…*siente algo* alguien horrible se acerca

Pucca: eh?

Garu: detente *saca de su mochila un lapiz*

Pucca: ¿Que vas a…

Garu: *lanza el lapiz y atraviesa la mano de alguien*

¿?: *su alma escapa?* x.o *comienza a sangrar como una fuente?*

Pucca: eh!? O.o!

Garu: lo sabia…ni siquiera aqui puedo estar tranquilo ¬¬…Tobaka?

Pucca: t-tobaka!?

¿?: *se quita el lapiz de la palma de su mano* ese no es mi nombre Bakaru! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Quien es? -.-

Garu: un torpe…que desgraciadamente conosco…es hijo de la jefa del clan Toei…

Pucca: o-otro clan!?

Garu: asi es *mete las manos en las bolsillos de su pantalon y comienza a caminar* solo ignoralo…

Pucca: *lo sigue* s-si…

¿?: oye! ¬¬! No me dare por vencido hasta que luchemos!

Garu: Tobe…tu nisiquiera duras 5 minutos en lucha asi que…¬o¬

Tobe: *le lanza su zapato a Garu* llegare primero a la escuela! :v *comienza a correr y cae al drenaje?*

Pucca: acaso tu y el…

Garu: desde que lo conoci esta obsecionado con pelear contra mi…

Pucca: lo sabia! Eres un criminal!…y no me fije en eso solo por tu apariencia -u-

Garu: *le jala las mejillas a Pucca* ¬¬*

Pucca: o-oye!

Garu: hay que apurarnos o si no llegaremos tarde…

Pucca: s-si

Tobe: *corre hacia Garu y le quita su mochila* muajaja :v *corre hacia la escuela*

Garu: =_=U te vere despues…

Pucca: eh?

Garu: *corre muy muy rapido tras Tobe?*

Pucca: O.o *comienza a caminar* sera buena esta idea? *choca con alguien* l-lo sient-…h-hola Ching

Ching: hola pequeña *la abraza* hoy es mi dia de suerte! ^^

Pucca: *sonrie* ^^ y Abyo?

Ching: *celos on* esta con unas chicas ¬¬

Abyo: *aterriza junto a ellas* m-me rechazaron…x.x

Ching: ¬¬*

Abyo: no han visto a Garu? :v

Pucca: v-vi que el perseguia a un chico…

Ching: por que preguntas por el? Acaso! Y-yaoi!? *le sangra la nariz* *-*

Abyo: no! ¬¬…nunca se los habia dicho verdad?

Pucca y Ching: eh?

Abyo: yo ya lo conocia…desde que eramos pequeños :v por eso estoy feliz de que el viniera aqui…solo que me pregunto por que esta aqui…

Pucca: *rie nerviosamente* s-si ^-^U

Ching: eh? Y por que te preguntas eso acaso el no es de aqui?

Abyo: el vivia en Japon :v y cuando fui con mi padre alla lo conoci…no me lo creeran pero…su familia es como la de Pucca es un super clan *-*9

Pucca y Ching: ¿¡Que!? ^-^\O.o

Abyo: su familia se conoce por ser una de las mas peligrosas :'v por eso el es cool :v

Ching: wow~ *-* lastima pequeña ahora no podras amenazarlo a muerte u.u

Pucca: d-descuida…y?

Abyo: oh~ e_e buscas a Kiro?

Pucca: c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: lastima…nos encontrariamos con el mas adelante…

Pucca: y que esperamos!? E-Es de mala educacion dejar a alguien plantado…¬\\\¬ *comienzan a caminar*

Ching: oye Abyo…crees que a ella le guste Kiro?

Abyo: es enserio!? Eres su mejor amiga y no sabes quien le gusta? *rie* XD

Ching: b-bueno es que ella…casi nunca me habla acerca de esos temas y…

Abyo: oh~ :v

Ching: te parece bien si…

Abyo: me caso con una super modelo *-*9

Ching: *lo golpea* no! ¬¬*…me refiero a que…la ayudemos con el chico que le gusta :v

Abyo: oye si e_e…trato?

Ching: trato!

Abyo: ademas si que necesita ayuda…mirala *señala a Pucca*

Ching: eh? *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: s-si la sequia es un gran clima °\\\°

Kiro: eh? ^^U

Ching: tienes razon U-.-

Con Garu…

Garu: *colgando a Tobe del asta de la bandera?*

Tobe: baka! Sueltame! ¬¬*

Garu: lo siento…no puedo quitar la bandera…es una falta grave a mi patria ._.7 *toma su mochila y se va*

Tobe: hola? :'v

Despues…

Abyo: y yo dije hakuna matata! *rie* XD

Garu: *bebiendo agua* ¿Que decias? ¬o¬?

Abyo: n-nada :'v por cierto…tienes novia? :v

Garu: *escupe el agua en la cara de Abyo* y-yo!? C-Claro que…*voltea hacia la ventana y ve a Sheng y a Rin*

Shen y Rin: *colgando de una rama* -n-?

Abyo: *limpiandose la cara* y?

Garu: *rie nerviosamente* y-yo…y-yo…amo el helado? M-Mi favorito es el de chocolate! Y el tuyo?

Sheng, Rin y Abyo: eh? ._. *Sheng y Rin caen del arbol* x.x

Abyo: el helado?…bueno a mi me gusta el de fresa :v

Ching: *camina hacia ellos junto con Pucca* hola chicos ^^

Garu y Abyo: hola…

Ching: que hacian? Se escucho un golpe muy fuerte…

Pucca: (Sheng! ¬¬) *toma una botella de agua y la bebe*

Garu: *bebe un poco de agua*

Abyo: estabamos hablando…le pregunte a Garu si tenia novia :v

Pucca y Garu: *escupen el agua en la cara de Abyo* X\\\X

Abyo: oigan! :'v

Ching: no seas tonto Abyo…un chico como el…tiene novia…verdad Garu?…los tsunderes son los mas elegibles :v

Garu: *limpiandose la boca* y-yo…*voltea a ver a Pucca* c-claro que n-no!

Pucca: *rie nerviosamente* si como crees que una cosa como el tendria novia…ha ha ha ^-^U

Abyo: y tu Pucca?…has tenido novio? :v

Pucca: n-no! C-Claro que no! *rie nerviosamente* ^-^ a-ahora si me disculpan…debo ir por mi almuerzo *retrocede y se va corriendo*

Garu: yo tambien voy por mi almuerzo *se va corriendo*

Abyo: no se…siento que actuaban extraño -u-

Ching: o tal vez…ellos…

Abyo: son aliens :v?

Ching: ¬¬*…decia que ellos saben algo uno sobre el otro…

Abyo: son de venus y marte? :v

Ching: *suspira* =_=U

Con Pucca y Garu…

Pucca: que haremos!?…crees que sospechen?

Garu: es enserio!? Abyo no sabia cuanto era 2+2 ¬¬*

Pucca: bueno…pero Ching

Garu: ella me asusta…me pidio que fuera un modelo junto con Abyo para una foto Yaoi ¬¬

Pucca: y si les decimos?

Garu: segura?…viste lo que hizo Abyo ayer! No puedo pasar por el salon 134…

Pucca: y Por que?

Garu: Abyo fundo mi club de fans ¬¬ y son muchas chicas

Pucca: pu-pues señor casanoba eso te ganas p-por…

Garu: no tengo tiempo para celos…ademas que haremos con Ching y Abyo?

Pucca: oye! *toma la corbata de Garu y lo jala hacia ella* c-celosa yo!? C-Claro que no! ¬¬*

Sheng y Rin: *corren hacia ellos* jefa!/maestro!…vaya ustedes si que son una pareja acaramelada…

Pucca: *suelta y empuja a Garu* c-claro que n-si!…v-verdad?

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* si! Ella no puede dejar de expresar su amor por mi…sufro acoso diario por parte de ella…pero como es mi novia ella puede hacerlo…

Pucca: (lo matare!) ¬u¬

Sheng: bueno…solo les queriamos dar un aviso…

Rin: ambos clanes cenaremos esta noche en la casa del maestro Garu

Pucca: una cena?

Sheng: si!…se llevara a cabo despues de su cita

Pucca y Garu: ¬_¬?…cita!? O.o

Rin: si! Sin cita no hay cena y si no hay cena…

Sheng: habran peleas…y si hay peleas…

Rin: no habra pastel y sin pastel la vida apesta! :'v

Pucca: e-esta bien…nos veremos despues =_=U

Con Ching y Abyo…

Abyo: *tratando de abrir una paleta* y tu crees que ambos ocultan algo? :v

Ching: *lanza la paleta de Abyo por la ventana* eso creo solo que…me faltan pruebas…

Abyo: como cuales :'v ?

Ching: pues apenas se conocieron ayer ¬o¬

Abyo: ja! Tienes razon no es como si ellos dos…

Ching: sh! Alguien viene *se esconden*

Pucca: *va hacia su asiento y toma su mochila* y-y?

Garu: *recargado en la puerta* ¿Que? ¬.¬?

Pucca: me refiero a que…a que hora pasas por mi? ¬\\\¬

Garu: no tengo idea…te llamare pero procura estar lista para las tres

Pucca: *camina hacia el* esta bien…nos vemos luego *se va*

Garu: *viendo alrededor* (habra alguien aqui?)

Ching: *deteniendo a Abyo* ¬¬

Abyo: *tratando de gritar* :'x

Garu: (creo que solo me lo imagine) *se va*

Ching: *se levanta junto con Abyo* no…puede…ser

Abyo: *grita como niña?* lo sabia!

Ching: c-claro que no! T-Te equivocas! Esto no puede ser real! O.o

Abyo: claro que lo es! no viste la expresion en sus rostros!? eso es amor! :'v

Ching: ¬¬ creo que mas bien era una mueca

Abyo: claro que no! *comienza a dibujar* mira! Era asi!

Ching: *ve el dibujo de Abyo* exageraste con los corazones -.-*

Abyo: sabes…yo creo que sera mejor que ellos nos digan…

Ching: *suspira* creo…que…tienes razón…

Mas tarde…

Pucca: *suspira* (tranquila…s-solo relajate…es una salida de "conocidos que deben fingir estar enamorados"…como quisiera que mi cita fuera con Kiro y no con Garu) *suspira* (ya se! Tratare de que la cita sea como las que me imagino que tengo con Kiro) veamos…ir a un cafe y charlar, despues ir al cine y ver una pelicula romantica o dar un paseo por el parque…*camina hacia la salida* (ojala funcione) *abre la puerta y ve a Garu recargado en la entrada* h-hola

Garu: *voltea a verla* vaya…hoy te ves…

Pucca: linda? ¬\\\¬

Garu: iba a decir mucho mas femenina pero es lo mismo…n-nos vamos?

Pucca: s-si ¬¬…oye y…

Garu: descuida…nadie nos vigilara de mi clan y del tuyo?

Pucca: tampoco…

Pucca y Garu: papá los amenazo a muerte *se miran entre si y rien un poco*

Pucca: (tal vez pueda funcionar)

En el cafe…

Pucca: -.-*

Garu: *leyendo el menu* y tambien quiero postre junto con mas chocolate…oh y si puede que el pastel de tres leches pueda ser de tres chocolates?

Camarero: ^-^U s-si *se va*

Camarera: *regresa con mucha comida?* para quien es todo esto?

Garu: es mio!

Camarera: *le da su comida* señorita…para usted es el cafe *le da el cafe y se va*

Pucca: oye…no crees que es mucha comida? ¬_¬?

Garu: *comiendo* para nada…esto es normalmente mi almuerzo

Pucca: -.-…ya veo…

En el cine...

Pucca: *señala un cartel* yo quiero ver esta!

Garu: una pelicula romantica? ¬.¬?

Pucca: si! -u-

Garu: *señala un cartel* yo quiero ver esta! Es una de mis generos favoritos

Pucca: p-pero esa es de muerte y terror U-.-

Garu: si! Y lei que muchos la recomiendan ya que dicen que en cada escena hay sangre!

Pucca: no! *lo toma del cuello* v-veremos la que yo dije…*se lo lleva arrastrando* 

* * *

Pucca: *viendo alrededor* (no puedo creer que seamos los unicos en la sala) *voltea a ver a Garu* (y el se quedo dormido) *suspira*

Garu: =_= *se recarga en el hombro de Pucca*

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* (Q-Que debo hacer?) *voltea a ver a Garu* •\\\\\• (n-no me habia dado cuenta de que…el si que es LIN-LINDO…PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!?…yo solo tengo ojos para Kiro) x.x

Garu: *se recarga en el pecho de Pucca*

Pucca: •\\\\\• (n-no creo que este dormido!) *golpea a Garu* ¬¬*

Garu: *despierta* x.x…oye! que te pas-! ¬¬ *ve en donde esta recargado* a-ah y-yo *se sonroja un poco y se levanta* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: baka! ¬\\\¬*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* y-yo…me quede dormido y-y…fue un accidente…entiendes!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: acaso…te intentas disculpar?…pues no acepto tu disculpa! ¬\\\¬

Garu: y por que no!? Ya te dije que fue un accidente! ¬\\\¬…ademas…era algo incomodo…demasiado plano…

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka! ¬\\\¬

Después…

Pucca: (bueno solo queda el parque)

Garu: *viendo alrededor* parece que no nos han seguido…

Pucca: eh?

Garu: *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: a donde vas?

Garu: al baño…a menos que me quieras acompañar…¬o¬

Pucca: o-oh *camina hacia una banca y se sienta* t-te espero…

Garu: *se va*

Pucca: (bueno debo admitirlo…esta "cita" es algo divertida) *sonrie* (si tan solo hubiera sido con) Kiro…

Kiro: *camina hacia ella* hola Pucca…vaya no se como sabias que me acercaba

Pucca: *shock* a-ah s-si…es que vi la luna y adivine quien se acercaba *rie nerviosamente* ^-^U

Kiro: e-esta bien…*se sienta junto a ella* y que haces aqui sola?

Pucca: a-ah es que yo…

Con Garu…

Garu: *secandose las manos* que mala suerte tengo…*escucha unos pasos y se esconde*

Sheng y Rin: *disfrazados de ancianos* sabes…no me convence mucho la relacion de la jefa/el maestro…

Garu: ¬_¬? (Acaso no nos esforzamos!?)

Rin: si! Eso significa…que tendremos que matarlos! ¬o¬

Sheng: ja! No si nosotros lo hacemos primero! ¬u¬

Rin: bueno sera mejor que sigamos vigilando…*se van*

Garu: esto es malo *camina hacia en donde esta Pucca* oye!…Amo- *ve a Kiro* °u° ah?

Pucca: *rie nerviosamente* h-hola °u°

Kiro: eh? °u°…y-yo lo siento! N-No sabia que tenian una cita! *se levanta*

Pucca: e-espera!…no es lo que p-piensas!

Garu: *ve a Rin y a Sheng a lo lejos* en realidad…*abraza a Pucca del hombro* si…

Pucca: y-yo…•\\\\\•

Kiro: *sonrie* esta bien…los dejo *comienza a caminar* nos vemos mañana *suspira* (ya es tarde…) u.u

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!?

Garu: *se acerca al oido de Pucca* nos han estado vigilando…*se aleja* ahora vamonos o se hara tarde para la cena *la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar* crees que ese sujeto se lo diga a la escuela?

Pucca: n-no lo creo…el no es esa clase de persona…por cierto…la cena iba a ser en tu casa no?

Garu: *camina hacia la entrada* si pero…ten cuidado

Pucca: eh?

Garu: *abre la Puerta y entra junto con Pucca* llegamos…

Clanes: *les arrojan serpentinas* si! \=u=/

Kanon: bueno pasemos al salón…al fin podremos terminar con esta guerra…

Pucca y Garu: entonces…(podremos ser libres!) *-*

Rin: si! Y nos uniremos mas el dia que los maestros se casen :'v

Pucca y Garu: eh? O.o

Todos-Pucca y Garu: si! *celebran* :'v

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o digo…hurra! \¬u¬/ (PORQUE A MI!?)

* * *

Fin del capitulo 2

Miko: *llorando en un rincón?*

Niko: y ahora que te pasa? ¬¬

Miko: no es justo :'v me han estado pedido LEMMON!

Niko: es que es bida y amors :v

Miko: pero…oigame no! :'v no es justo…ya escribir su lemmon en el otro fic y tambien ya he escrito yaoi…se pasan :'v

Niko: y!?

Miko: saben que soy mas inocente que nada y me piden esos géneros e_e señoritos(?) Ustedes son diabólicos XD Bye-nee~ \^^


	4. Tregua?

Miko: bueno…pos aqui esta el capitulo 3 \\._.\

Abyo: \ :v / si!

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

Garu: crees que…se enteren en la escuela?

Pucca: no lo creo…ademas…solo Kiro lo sabe no creo que el sea capaz de decirle a alguien…

Garu: eso esper-…

Tobe: vaya! Pero miren quienes estan aqui! *camina hacia ellos* la feliz pareja

Garu: baka?

Pucca: p-pareja?

Tobe: *se acerca a Pucca* lo sabia!…el pequeño baka es novio tuyo…y tu no eres nada mas y nada menos que hija del jefe del clan Kyami

Pucca: ¿Como es que…

Tobe: *se acerca un poco mas a Pucca* eso lo notaria cualquier tonto…todos los miembros de ese clan tienen los ojos de un tono rojizo

Garu: *←Apenas se dio cuenta* enserio!?

Tobe: como los de el clan Sanada *cruza los brazos* se les reconoce por ser tan bakas

Garu: ¬¬* y se conoce el clan de Tobe por sus cabellos de niña!

Tobe: oye! ¬¬…mi cabello es mas cool que el tuyo :'v

Garu: pero yo no parezco un travesti ¬o¬

Tobe: baka! *trata de atacar a Garu*

Garu: *salta sobre la cabeza de Tobe* lento

Tobe y Garu: *apunto de golpearse entre si* ¬¬

Pucca: acaso no pueden dejar de pelear!? ¬¬* detenganse!

Tobe y Garu: *se sientan como perritos?* ._. S-si…

Pucca: solo quiero llegar por primera vez a la escuela sin interrupcion- *camina hacia la entrada*

Toda la escuela?: Asi que es cierto!…*rodean a Pucca, Garu y Tobe* ambos son pareja! *señalan a Pucca y Garu*

Pucca y Garu: eh!? ._.!?

Todas las chicas: no! Garu ya no esta disponible! :'v

Ching: ridiculas ¬¬ *camina hacia Pucca*

Pucca: Ching!…que es todo esto!?

Ching: eh? Yo tampoco se…acabe de llegar…pero…*señala a Garu* ESA COSA ES TU NOVIO!?

Garu: cosa? ¬.¬

Pucca: pues…*voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *viendo a Rin y a Sheng a lo lejos* (maldicion!)

Abyo: entonces? :v

Pucca y Garu: n-nosotros…  
Todos: *viendolos fijamente*

Shen y Rin: ¬¬?

Pucca y Garu: *rien nerviosamente* c-cierto ^-^U *fingiendo* pero…no somos una pareja normal! *se abrazan* somos una pareja muy enamorada! \\._./

Todos: *celebran?* aw!~ :'v

Pucca: (Adios a mi oportunidad con Kiro!) X'(

Garu: (Adios a mi libertad) ¬¬

Despues…

Pucca: *golpeando su cabeza contra la pared* no es justo!

Garu: acaso crees que yo estoy feliz? ¬¬*

Pucca: *viendo hacia los jardines* se como te sientes…yo…*ve a Kiro a lo lejos* me siento muy mal…

Garu: *comiendo un pan* yo tengo nauseas…¬o¬

Pucca: ¬¬*…y-yo siento lo mismo!

Garu: vaya…entonces me odias…

Pucca: baka! *tratando de golpearlo* ¬¬*

Garu: *esquivando los golpes*

Pucca: quedate quieto! ¬¬

Garu: ni loco…

Pucca: *suspira* todo esto es gracias a nuestras familias…  
Garu: he vivido cosas peores…no…esto es lo peor

Pucca: *lo empuja* ¬¬* ¿Como esperan que actuemos como novios?

Garu: no tengo idea…

Pucca: tal vez nuestros padres nos ayuden

Garu: mala idea…el dia que anunciaron el noviazgo mi clan se reunio en mi habitacion y me hablaron sobre el origen de los bebes ¬¬…y…mi papá dijo *imitando a Kanon* yo quiero muchos nietos!

Pucca: ¿¡Q-Que!? •\\\• y que hiciste?

Garu: los golpee y los envie a marte…y despues me dijeron que debia ser un "caballero" contigo ¬¬

Pucca: *sonrie* Sheng me enseño a hacerte llaves…me dijo que por si acaso tu me querias dejar…*rie un poco*

Garu: entonces comienzame a golpear ¬o¬…

Pucca: bueno…hay que poner ciertas reglas…la primera es cero peleas!

Garu: pero eso es imposible!

Pucca: lo se!…pero hay que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo…segunda regla…actuaremos solo cuando estemos con personas que crean esta mentira…

Garu: eso es facil…

Pucca: mientras mas nos esforcemos…terminaremos con esta farsa *se acerca a Garu* entonces…*sonrie* esforcemonos *se acerca mas a el* si? ^^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* s-si ¬\\\¬

Pucca: esta bien…te vere luego *sonrie y se va*

Garu: ¬\\\¬ (por un segundo ella…) *mueve su cabeza violentamente* n-no!

Tobe: *camina hacia el* vaya…ya veo que es lo que te gusta de ella…ademas de que es linda tambien es muy adorable~

Garu: pierdete ¬¬

Tobe: ¬¬* *se recarga en la pared* son pareja…pero no actuan como tal…asi nadie les creera

Garu: espera!…tu sabes sobre…

Tobe: yo se muchas cosas…*cruza los brazos* como las medidas de ciertas chicas *le sangra la nariz* e_e

Garu: enfermo ¬o¬

Tobe: en fin…no dire nada…se tambien porque hacen esto…

Garu: porque haces esto?

Tobe: mi familia se mudo aqui

Garu: *sarcasmo* no me di cuenta -.-

Tobe: ¬¬…como hijo de la jefa de mi clan es mi deber cuidar y proteger a mi familia…y si renuncian a esto solo seran unos egoistas…

Garu: tambien lo hago por mi familia y por la ciudad…pero no lo soporto! *modo tsundere on* ¬\\\¬

Tobe: *camina hacia el y lo toma del hombro* descuida…luego no te quejaras…

Garu: eh?

Tobe: *salta de la azotea* nos vemos despues Bakaru! *cae al drenaje* otra vez!? :'v

Garu: =_=U (ya no me quejare?)

Despues…

Abyo: *guardando sus cosas* oye Garu :v

Garu: ¿Que pasa?

Abyo: pronto habra examenes…no?

Garu: eso parece…¿Por que lo preguntas?

Abyo: hay que estudiar juntos! *-*9

Garu: eh? Cuando son los examenes?

Abyo: mañana -u-

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Abyo: si! Estudiaremos todos juntos en tu casa! :v

Garu: y por que en la mia!? ¬¬*

Abyo: los aliens te han elegido :'v

Garu: ._. Esta bien…

Abyo: invita a tu novia e_e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-callate! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: si! Entonces…ire por los demas! *camina hacia la salida*

Garu: pero!

Abyo: nos vemos en la salida *se va bailando?* adieu :v

Garu: =_=U (Por que me senti tan extraño?)

~Despues en la casa de Garu~

Abyo: si! Estudio! *baila?*

Ching: *suspira* =_=U lamentamos las molestias que causara este tipo ¬¬

Garu: no importa…*caminando hacia la entrada* solo ignoren a mi familia

Todos-Pucca y Garu: eh?

Garu: *abre la puerta y entra con todos* Regrese…

Clan S: *hacen una reverencia* Maestro! Bienvenidos! *celebran?* si! \=u=/

Todos-Garu: *rien nerviosamente* ^^U

Garu: *comienza a caminar* estaremos en mi habitacion…

Todos-El Clan: *siguen a Garu*

Abyo: eso es grandioso :v

Tobe: *←invitado por Abyo* pf…no es gran cosa =_=

Kiro: *←Invitado por Abyo* debes de estar acostumbrado…

Garu: si…*entra a su habitacion* por favor…ponganse comodos

Abyo: wow! *-* *se lanza hacia la cama de Garu*

Ching: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬* comportate!

Abyo: es que es muy comoda :'v

Ching: no lo cre- *se sienta en la cama de Garu* tienes razon! *se recuesta y rueda en la cama junto con Abyo*

Tobe: oigan esperen! *se recuesta y rueda junto con ellos*

Abyo: unete Kiro! :v

Kiro: esta bien…*se recuesta y rueda junto con ellos*

Garu: =_=U

Pucca: *←Ella tambien quiere unirse* U¬¬

Garu: pueden dejar de hacer eso? =_=U

Abyo: es que huele a Garu :'v *voltea a ver a Pucca* yo se que quieres estar en nuestro lugar e_e

Garu: h-huele a mi? =_=U

Pucca: *se sonroja* c-claro que no! X\\\X

Abyo: oh~ tu ya has estado en nuestro lugar e_e

Pucca y Kiro: ¿¡Que!? •\\\•

Garu: castigo *golpea a Abyo y lo cuelga de cabeza sobre una pecera con pirañas*

Abyo: ayuda! :'v

Garu: tranquilo…no han comido hoy…por lo cual estaran debiles…

Abyo: que alivio =u=

Ching: *suspira* ¬¬* que torpe…*desata a Abyo y el cae en la pecera*

Abyo: me estan mordiendo! *corre por toda la habitacion*

Pucca: *toma su libro de matematicas* (bien! Tal vez pueda impresionar a Kiro Con mis habilidades en matematicas!) *aura de fuego*

Garu: *terminando su tarea* bien…ya podre estudiar

Todos-Garu: (Que rapido!) O.o

Abyo: *extiende sus brazos hacia Garu* Garu! Iluminame! \TTuTT/

Garu: *toma una linterna e ilumina a Abyo?* listo ¬o¬

((Ba dun tss :v…lo se! Pero tenia que hacerlo u.u))

Abyo: okay :'v

Kiro: *tratando de resolver un problema*

Pucca: (parece que necesita ayuda) K-Kiro necesitas ayuda?

Kiro: eh?…o-oh bueno es que este problema esta algo dificil…

Pucca: y-yo te ayudo! ¿Que problema es?

Todos-Pucca y Kiro: oh~ ¬o¬

Kiro: bueno es este *le muestra su libro*

Pucca: eh? (nisiquiera yo he podido contestarlo!) TTuTT p-pues es…primero se comienza…

Garu: *ve el libro de Kiro* oh ese problema…solo tienes que *se acerca hacia Kiro y le explica como resolver el problema*

Kiro: g-gracias…

Pucca: (Noo!) *toma a Garu de los hombros y lo mueve violentamente* sabes lo que acabas de hacer!?

Garu: eh? ¬.¬?

Abyo: tranquila…Garu no es de la ruta Yaoi :v

Garu: Abyo…*toma una cebolla y la exprime en los ojos de Abyo*

Abyo: *frotandose los ojos* no! Mis ojos! X'v *rueda en el suelo*

Ching: =_=U de donde saco la cebolla?

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* tu tambien necesitas ayuda…

Pucca: c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬ *lo golpea* (recuerda que es tu novio) c-cariño

Rin: *viendo a lo lejos* que mal…necesitan ayuda *camina hacia la puerta de Garu y toca la puerta*

Garu: *abre la puerta* Rin? ¿Que ocurre?

Rin: no gustan algo de té?

Abyo: oh si :v

Rin: esta bien…maestro y su linda novia pueden ir a buscarlo? Mientras tanto yo preparare comida

Abyo: comida! *-*9

Pucca y Garu: *fingiendo* si! *se toman de las manos y caminan hacia un almacen* ¬¬ *se miran entre si y se sueltan de la mano*

Garu: *abriendo la puerta* esta algo oscuro…

Pucca: o-oh…b-bueno entra tu…y-yo te espero aqui

Garu: ¬¬* esta bien…

Rin: *corre hacia ellos* oh maestro! *se "tropieza", los empuja y los encierra en el almacen*

Clan S: bien hecho! Asi daran mas progresos! :'v

Pucca: *golpeando la puerta* a-abran!

Garu: *buscando una salida* tranquila…no pasara nada…

Pucca: e-es que…yo *camina hacia Garu*

Garu: *ve una ventana* oye mir-

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* te lo dije y-yo…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* o-oye! ¬\\\¬ t-te pones cariñosa cuando no hay luz?

Pucca: *abraza mas a Garu* n-no! Solo quedate callado ¬\\\¬ *restriega su cabeza en el pecho de Garu* X\\\X

Garu: ¬\\\¬ e-estas bien?

Pucca: no…es que y-yo…

Garu: le temes a la oscuridad?

Pucca: puede parecer tonto pero si…

Garu: ¿Por que?

Pucca: cuando estaba mas pequeña…mi padre siempre tenia reuniones y yo no podia estar ahi…siempre estaba sola en mi habitación con la luz apagada porque no debian saber sobre mi…pero siempre se escuchaban gritos y peleas…y sentia que en la oscuridad habian mostruos o cosas asi que vendrian por mi…n-no se lo digas a nadie Garu: *toma su linterna y se la da a Pucca* t-toma ya te puedes separar ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *enciende la linterna* g-gracias *sonrie*

Garu: (n-no habia notado…su lado femenino…puedo sentir sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, su respiracion agitada, sus labios se ven tan suaves y su pech-) *se separa totalmente sonrojado* s-s-sabes…v-vi una ventana por donde podremos salir ¬\\\¬

Pucca: enserio?

Garu: si saltare por la ventana y abrire la puerta…pero…te dejare sola aqui…mejor salta tu…¬\\\¬

Pucca: n-no creo poder llegar hasta ahi…

Garu: entonces te cargare y te ayudare a subir y despues yo saltare por la ventana…

Pucca: *←Trae vestido* n-no! *lo comienza a golpear* ¬\\\¬

Garu: *la carga* no me importa lo haremos de todos modos…

Pucca: e-espera! •\\\\\• *comienza a moverse violentamente* b-bajame!

Garu: q-quedate quiet- *cae encima de Pucca* x.o baka yo te lo dij- *la ve* •\\\\\•

Pucca: *viendo a Garu* •\\\\\• o-oye…

Garu: *acercandose a ella* (c-controlate!)

~La Puerta se abre~

Rin: yo creo que ya fue mucho tiemp- *los ve* maestro!? O.o

Garu: *voltea a verlo* Rin? *ve el tipo de posicion en que esta* ¬\\\¬ *se levanta rapidamente*

Clan S: Maestro! Aun es muy joven! Abyo: sabia que Garu haria eso tarde o temprano e_e

Ching: *viendo a Garu sadicamente* escoria ¬¬*

Tobe: tipico de los Sanada ¬o¬

Garu: e-esperen! N-No es lo que ustedes creen!

Pucca: a-asi es…*se levanta* fue por mi culpa!

Abyo: vaya asi que fue la pequeña Pucca e_e

Kiro: eh?

Pucca: n-no! No es lo que ustedes creen! •\\\\\•

Kiro: b-bueno sera mejor que me vaya…n-nos vemos despues *se va*

Pucca: (no!) :'D

Clan S: maestro! Ya hablamos sobre esto!

Abyo: yo tambien quisiera hablar de eso e_e

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Pucca: (Noo! Ahora Kiro piensa que soy una pervertida!) :')

Garu: *viendo a Pucca* (a esto se referia Tobaka? Ya no me quejare?) ¬\\\¬

Pucca: (Porque a mi!?) X.x

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3

Miko: ta ta ra! Es la hora de dar un aviso Mikoniano :v

Niko: ¬¬*

Miko: amores mios!…debo decirles que…no tendrán continuación en un tiempo u.u…ya que estoy trabajando en un pequeño proyecto…luego les contare sobre eso e_e…en fin…no se preocupen…esto solo sera temporal ^^U Bye-nee~ ^^/


	5. Tratando de aceptarlo

Miko: hola amores mios!? :v

Abyo: hola mis hermosas fans! :'v

Miko: nadie te quiere ¬¬

Abyo: oye! :'v

Miko: mientras Abyo va con un psicologo…disfrutenel capitulo ^^ después dare explicaciones e_e

* * *

Los dias en Sooga parecian ser cada vez mas traquilos…o tal vez no =_=U

Ching: *guardando sus libros* y…¿Como te fue en los examenes pequeña?

Pucca: normal pero en el ultimo muy mal…reprobe

Ching: eh? Pero…es algo que solo Abyo haria!…

Pucca: lo se! Pero…no se que ocurrio…

~Flash back~

Director: bueno…como saben este es el ultimo examen y se aplicara a toda la escuela recuerden que esta será su calificación final

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* nos sentaremos juntas!

Pucca: si ^^

Abyo: *abraza a Garu* yo me sentare junto a Garu porque…

Garu: me compiaras? ¬.¬

Abyo: asi es :'v

Tobe: pf…yo no necesito de un baka -u-

Garu: ¬_¬ tu me copiabas siempre…

Tobe: c-callate! ¬¬*

Pucca: (bien! Esto sera muy facil!) +-+9 *comienza a escribir*

Abyo: *tratando de copiar* :v

Director: señor Abyo…

Abyo: *tratando de quitarle el examen a Garu* si? :v

Director: *le lanza un borrador a la cara* no copie! ¬¬*

Abyo: x.x *se estrella contra la pared*

Garu: *viendo a Abyo* (que torpe) =_=U *termina su examen*

Tobe: *viendo a Garu* (¿¡Que!? Apenas pasaron cinco minutos!) O.o *voltea a ver a Pucca* (vaya parece que ella tambien esta terminand-) *ve el examen de Pucca* (Se le olvido el nombre!) •-•! (le dire que se le olvido escribirlo)

Abyo: *se acerca a Garu* oye! Me prestas un lapi-

Director: *le lanza otro borrador a Abyo* silencio! ¬¬

Tobe: *se asusta* (mejor no!) U•-• *mueve su cabeza violentamente*

Garu: *viendo a Tobe* (Que le pasa a ese baka? Deseguro su seme lo abandono) *voltea a ver a Pucca* (vaya ella si que esta concentrada) *ve el examen de Pucca* (como se le puede olvidar poner el nombre!?) ¬¬

Tobe: (ya se! Escribire su nombre en mi examen! Igual y sacara un diez) :v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* (y-ya que…t-tendre que sacrificar m-mi calificación por ella…) ¬\\\¬ *escribe el nombre de Pucca en su examen*

Director: bien hecho…la mayoria tuvo una buena nota…señorita Pucca…puede venir un segundo?

Pucca: eh? S-Si…*se levanta*

Tobe: (la felicitara por la buena calificacion) ¬u¬

Director: *Le entrega el examen de Tobe* lo siento pero reprobo…

Pucca, Garu y Tobe: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: *ve el examen* cero!? O.o

Tobe y Garu: (que hice mal?)

~Fin del flash back~

Pucca: simplemente no se que paso…

Abyo: ja! Te supere!

Garu: no lo creo ¬¬

Abyo: y fue la mas alta que he tenido :'v

Garu: cual fue tu calificacion?

Abyo: 5.5 :v

Ching: *lo golpea* no presumas tus fracasos! ¬¬*

Abyo: pero! :'v

Ching: *lo lanza por la ventana* ¬¬* ya regreso…*se va*

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* y en que estuviste mal?

Pucca: en todo! Hasta me habian dicho que mi nombre tambien estaba mal escrito…

Garu: (tal vez no estudie lo suficiente) U-.-

Tobe: *llega llorando y abraza a Pucca* lo siento!

Pucca: eh? U^-^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* oye! ¬\\\¬

Tobe: reprobaste por mi culpa!

Pucca: eh? P-Pero…

Tobe: no le pusiste nombre a tu examen y yo le puse tu nombre al mio y…

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Tu tambien lo hicist-…cof cof d-digo *modo tsundere on* e-es imposible! Y-Yo creo a Pucca capaz de reprobar!

Pucca: *aura diabolica* c-cariño…U^-^

Tobe: pero…

Director: *llega corriendo hacia ellos y empuja a Tobe por la ventana* señorita Pucca ocurrio un error…algun baka escribio su nombre en su examen y este es el suyo *le da el examen de Garu* felicidades contesto todas correctas *se va*

Pucca: *ve su examen* ¿Q-Que?

Garu: bien hecho…*se va*

Pucca: eh?…pero esta no es mi letra…

Despues…

Ching: sabes ultimamente no he visto a Kiro…

Pucca: e-el ha estado ocupado con el club de natacion…lo se porque…Ring-ring me ha estado molestando ¬¬

Ching: *saca un cuchillo de la nada* descuida ya no lo hara *sonrie sadicamente*

Pucca: n-no e-espera!

Ching: descuida…solo es de carton *lanza el cuchillo y se escucha un grito* q-que fue eso? *corre junto con Pucca hacia el grito*

Abyo: *llorando en el suelo* no! :'v

Garu: *tratando de quitarse el cuchillo del brazo* tranquilo! Es solo de carton U¬¬

Abyo: pero! Esta enterrado en tu brazo! :'v

Ching: *lo ve* tal vez lo lanze muy fuerte U¬¬

Garu: no lo creo…no me duele *comienza a sangrar un poco*

Pucca y Abyo: esta sangrando! O.o

Ching: pero solo un poco…¬o¬

Garu: *se quita el cuchillo* para ser de carton…si que tiene filo *lo lanza por la ventana*

Ching: oye! Ese cuchillo era mio! ¬¬*

Abyo: *llorando* le habra caido a alguien? :'v

Ching: no se…sera mejor que vaya a ver *se va corriendo*

Abyo: -u- oh no! *sigue a Ching* no vayas a lastimar a alguien! :'v

Pucca: t-te duele mucho?

Garu: no es nada…solo es un simple agujero…

Pucca: pero!…

Garu: ya sanara *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: *lo detiene* baka! N-Necesitas curarte *se sonroja un poco* ¬\\\¬ *lo toma del brazo y caminan hacia la enfermeria*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no necesito de tus atenciones ¬\\\¬

Pucca: p-pero eres mi n-novio y te tengo que "cuidar"…*entran a la enfermeria y ven a Kiro y Ring-ring* ¬¬* h-hola

Kiro: *sonrie un poco* hola Pucca, hola G-Garu…

Garu: hola ¬o¬

Pucca: que hacen aqui?

Ring: oh nada…solo que me resbale pero por suerte Kiro me atrapo *ve a Pucca* ¬u¬

Pucca: *aura diabolica* y-ya veo…¬¬*

Ring: y ustedes que por que estan aqui?

Garu: por esto *les muestra su herida* oh mira Pucca…ya esta sangrando más *sonrie un poco*

Pucca y Kiro: no es motivo para que te pongas feliz! ¬¬*!

Ring: s-sangre? *rie nerviosamente* vaya e-eres… *cae al suelo y se golpea la cabeza* x.x *se desmaya*

Kiro: oh no!…

Pucca: *tratando de no reirse* ¿Q-Que ocurre? ¬u¬

Kiro: este sabado son las semi-finales de natacion y ella iba a representar a la escuela…

Garu: no hay nadie mas?

Kiro: no…

Pucca: y-yo! P-Puedo entrar y ayudart-los! •\\\\\•

Kiro: enserio? Gracias! *la abraza*

Pucca: *modo tomate on?* •\\\•

Kiro: *se separa* crees que mañana puedas ir a la piscina?

Pucca: s-si…

Kiro: esta bien…mañana comenzaremos a entrenar…*camina hacia la salida* nos vemos *se lleva cargando a Ring-ring*

Pucca: (soy tan feliz! =\\\u\\\=)

Garu: *←Esta celoso pero no lo quiere admitir* oye~ que paso con mi herida? ¬\\\¬*

Pucca: oh…cierto…*se acerca a el*

Garu: y vas a ir mañana?

Pucca: si…se lo prometi a Ki- al equipo…*toma una venda*…no puedo fallarles

Garu: me imaginó que eres muy buena nadando...

Pucca: eh?

Garu: s-sabes nadar…verdad? ¬¬

Pucca: eh? °u°…maldicion! Olvide ese pequeño detalle!

Garu: como puedes olvidar algo asi!? -.-*

Pucca: tendre que decirle a Kiro que yo…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* t-tranquila…tal vez el te enseñe a nadar

Pucca: *aura de fuego* (no puedo perder una oportunidad asi!) *toma una botella de alcohol* tienes razon! ^^

Garu: aunque…pareceras una tabla con el traje de baño ¬o¬

Pucca: ¬¬* *vacia el acohol sobre la herida de Garu*

Garu: x.o oye! ¬¬*

Al dia siguiente…

Kiro: que bueno que pudiste venir…

Pucca: si…

Kiro: al parecer…trajiste compañia ^^U

Garu: *sumergiendo la cara de Abyo en la piscina*

Abyo: x.x :'v

Pucca: ¬¬ lo siento ^^U

Kiro: tambien le pedi ayuda a Ching…

Pucca: y en donde esta ella?

Kiro: allá *señala hacia en donde estan Garu y Abyo*

Ching: *sumergiendo las cabezas de Garu y Abyo* comportense! ¬¬*

Pucca: =_=U

Kiro: pueden pasar al vestidor de chicas que esta allá *señala el vestidor*

Pucca: gracias…*se lleva arrastrando a Ching*

Luego…

Ching: lamentamos la espera

Abyo: trajes de baño eh…good joob! =u=

Garu y Kiro: *viendo a Pucca*

Kiro: l-luces bien ^\\\^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* l-luces plana ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *empuja a Garu hacia la piscina* gracias Kiro…

Kiro: *se acerca a Pucca*

Garu: *celos on* oye cariño! No vas a saltar? ¬u¬*

Pucca: y-yo…

Garu: cierto…me olvide de que no sabes nadar!…*sale de la piscina*

Kiro: eh?

Pucca: (noo!~ lo voy a matar!)

Kiro: tranquila…aprenderas a nadar muy rapido

Pucca: m-me enseñaras a nadar?

Garu: *aura diabolica maxima?*

Abyo: oye Ching…es mi imaginacion o comenzo a hacer mucho frio *comienza a temblar* :'v

Ching: tienes razon =_=

Kiro: n-no! Yo siento que seria mas conveniente que tu novio te enseñe a nadar

Pucca y Garu: eh!?

Kiro: creo que asi tendras mas confianza…

Pucca: n-no y-yo…

Garu: esta bien…*se quita la camisa* te enseñare a nadar ¬u¬

Kiro: bien!…

Pucca: (no!) TTuTT

Después…

Garu: *toma de las manos a Pucca* solo comienza a mover un poco tus piernas…

Pucca: ¿Por que haces esto?

Garu: recuerdalo "eres mi novia"…aunque es obio que yo no quiero serlo ¬\\\u\\\¬

Pucca: (no es justo! Yo esperaba a que Kiro me enseñe a nadar!…y el universo me volvio a castigar! Con Garu…) esta bien…p-por cierto…recuerdas cuando nos encerraron en el almacen de tu casa?

Garu: eh? (maldicion! Se dara cuenta que por poco la beso! Pero si ella se entera…)

~Cine mental de Garu~

Garu: si por que lo preguntas?

Pucca: *aura diabolica* estuviste a Punto de besarme! Te estas tomando muy enserio tu papel como novio! ¬¬

Garu: n-no es lo que parece…y-yo…perdi el control y…

Pucca: eres un pervertido! *le da una cachetada* y terminamos! *se va*

Garu: e-espera!

*El mundo explota?*

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: s-si…

Pucca: n-no le has dicho a nadie sobre lo que paso v-verdad?

Garu: l-lo siento!…e-es que y-yo…

Pucca: de que hablas?…yo solo decia que si no le habias dicho a nadie sobre mi temor a la oscurid-

Garu: eh? X.x no! No he dicho nada! *rie nerviosamente*

Pucca: mas te vale ¬¬

Garu: estas molesta?

Pucca: n-no! Ademas como si yo te importara ¬\\\¬

Garu: se supone que si…o si no al dia siguiente estare en el fondo del agua ¬¬

Pucca: tienes razon…

Despues…

Garu: para ser tu…avanzaste mucho…aunque te recomiendo que utilices un flotador…

Pucca: *suspira* ojala todo salga bien…*baja la mirada*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* olvidaste quien eres? Eres como una tabla de surf claro que podras nadar ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka! ¬¬*

Al dia siguiente…

Kiro: avanzaste mucho Pucca

Pucca: n-no lo creo…aun asi usare flotadores…

Ching: *calentando* enserio!? Pero…ayer avanzaste mucho…

Kiro: aunque es bueno que los use despues de todo ella es aun principiante…*sonrie*

Pucca: (se preocupa por mi~)

Garu: *celos on* oye cariño sera mejor que comiences a calentar…¬o¬

Pucca: *ignorando a Garu* y cuando comienza?

Kiro: en unos minutos…

Abyo: pero…Pucca es como una tabla de surf…ira muy rapido :v

Ching y Pucca: *golpean a Abyo* -.-*

Abyo: x.x

Despues…

Director: ahora daremos comienzo con las semi-finales!

Pucca: *suspira* (tranquila…es ahora o nunca…)

Garu: (ojala lo logre)

Kiro: (tu puedes Pucca)

Abyo: (algun dia me amaran?) :'v

Director: y comenzamos en tres…dos…Abyo! Deja de llorar! ¬¬*

Abyo: lo siento! :'v

Director: uno! ¬¬

Competidoras: *comienzan a nadar*

Kiro: Garu…debo darte las gracias por haber ayudado a Pucc-

Director: oh no al parecer una de las concursantes se esta ahogando!

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: *moviendose violentamente* (maldición! Olvide calentar antes!) x.x

Abyo: es la tabl- digo Pucca :'v

Kiro: oh no! *se levanta*

Garu: *corre y se lanza hacia la piscina*

Pucca: *tratando de aguantar la respiracion* (n-no!) *cierra los ojos y se desmaya*

Garu: *nada hacia Pucca* (d-debo alcanzarla) *carga a Pucca y nada hacia la superficie*

Abyo: Garu! :'v

Garu: *sale de la piscina mientras carga a Pucca*

Ching: *se acerca a Garu* estan bien!?

Garu: si…ella esta respirando la llevare a la enfermeria…*camina hacia la enfermeria*  
Kiro: *viendo a Garu* (Suertudo…) *suspira*

Pucca: *despertando* auch…m-mi…c-cabeza…

Garu: *leyendo un libro* al fin despertaste…*se acerca a ella*

Pucca: pero…q-que paso?

Garu: como no calentaste, te dio un calambre a la mitad de la carrera y te desmayaste

Pucca: y-yo…

Garu: *golpea levemente la cabeza de Pucca* baka ¬o¬

Pucca: y ¿Por que estas tan mojado?

Garu: no es nada *se levanta* te dejare un rato para que puedas cambiarte…*camina hacia la salida*

Pucca: p-pero...

Garu: *se detiene y voltea a verla* oh ya entiendo…*sonrie un poco* ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

Pucca: *modo tomate on?* b-baka! ¬\\\¬ *lanza muy fuerte una almohada a la cara de Garu*

Garu: esta bien…sera para otra ocasion…*se va*

Pucca: (ese torpe…otra ocasion!?) ¬\\\¬

En otro lugar…

Garu: *viendo el atardecer*

Tobe: *camina hacia el* vaya…supe sobre tu "valentia"

Garu: vete de aqui ¬¬

Tobe: *se recarca En la pared* te lo dije…ya no te ibas a quejar tanto…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* A q-que te refieres? ¬\\\¬

Tobe: te entiendo…esa pequeña es muy adorable, linda e…e inocente…*le sangra la nariz*

Garu: *le da una cachetada* ni siquiera llegas a ser uke ¬¬*

Tobe: hace cuanto que la conoces?

Garu: no se…como un mes?

Tobe: tiempo suficiente para enamorarte de ella…

Garu: ¿¡Q-Que!? ¬\\\¬

Tobe: *rie* no lo puedo creer un baka como tu esta enamorado! XD lo gritare a los cuatro vientos! *se acerca a la orilla de la azotea* escuchen todo el mundo! El baka de Garu est-

Garu: *se acerca junto a el* A TOBE LE GUSTA EL YAOI!

Tobe: oye! ¬¬*

Garu: Y ES UN UKE!

Tobe: COMO DECIA! GARU ESTA ENA-

Garu: *se lanza sobre el y comienzan a golpearse*

Tobe: sabes que lo dire!

Garu: *lo comienza a golpear en la cara* no lo hagas! ¬\\\¬

Tobe: en la cara no! :'v

~Se escucha el sonido de la puerta~

Garu: espera…cerraron!? *se levanta y camina hacia la puerta*

Tobe: *lo sigue* oh no!

Tobe y Garu: *comienzan a golpear la puerta* oigan! Abran!

Tobe: *se recarga en la puerta* bueno…ya nada malo puede pasa-

~Comienza a llover~

Tobe y Garu: *golpeando la puerta mas fuerte* Abran!

En otro lugar…

Kiro: *cerrando la entrada* Segura que Tobe y Garu se fueron a casa?

Pucca: s-si

Kiro: bueno…nos vamos?

Pucca: s-si =\\\\\=

Fin del capitulo 4

* * *

Miko: bueno…ahora responderé unas cuantas preguntas ^^U

Niko: es anónima "Miko ¿Por que no actualizas tan seguido?" :v

Miko: bueno…en el capítulo anterior les comente que no actualizaría tan seguido…y eso se debe a que estoy trabajando en un proyecto pero necesito su ayuda…bien…esto esta relacionado con otra pregunta de otro lector…

Niko: es de Parte de Nekitha y fue asi "Hola Miko! *-* primero que nada quiero saludarte y decirte que tus historias me encantan! Te soy sincera diciendo que no había visto fics como los tuyos (originales) y quería hacerte solo una pequeña pregunta…existira la pequeña posibilidad de pasar alguna de tus historias en versión manga? Por que cualquiera tiene mucho! potencial para hacerla en manga…saludos desde Buenos Aires ^^"

Miko: la verdad yo me quede algo impresionada(?) Nunca antes me habían dicho eso pero me llamo la atención y creo que tratare de hacerlo…solo que sinceramente no se que historia hare ._. Y es por eso que lo dejare en votación…(aunque dibuje feo ;-;) elijan cualquiera de las cuatro y la mas votada será la ganadora :v siguiente pregunta…

Niko: esta es parte de Mina76 "¿Por que siempre haces a Garu demasiado sexy? :'v "

Miko: XDU Enserio!? ._. Em…no se tal vez por que asi nació(?) Y su naturaleza es asi(?) Siguiente! :v

Niko: es de Clara14 y dice "¿Por que haces a Tobe y a Garu tan sexys? :'v y a Abyo un baka?" *rie* XD

Miko: pos…porque asi lo quiso kamisama(?) Y creo que son todas las preguntas…^^U recuerden que si tienen aun dudas…pos soy su Miko-Sensei(?) para aclararlas :v Nos vemos después…  
Bye-nee~ \^^


	6. Haciendo las paces?

Miko: *musica de el violin mas pequeño del mundo?* Amores mios tengo una buena y una mala noticia

Abyo: no! :'v

Miko: la mala Es a que este fic termino…

Abyo: *llora en un rincon?* :'v

Miko: y la buena…Es que solo era una broma XD

Abyo: *apunto de suicidarse* que cruel eres :'v

Miko: en fin…perdonen los ataques y rupturas de corazon que cause uwu pero estaba aburrida y quise atormentarlos(?) Ok'ya pos aqui esta el capitulo 5 \\._./ disfrutenlo

* * *

_  
Todo parecia ser una nueva semana en Sooga…y en casa de cierto tsundere…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no me malinterpretes! N-no Es que no me guste mi papel de novio ¬\\\¬…si me gusta…me gusta ser tu novio…porque te quier-…

Pucca: t-tranquilo y-yo…•\\\\\• t-tambien disfruto s-ser tu novia y…*se sonroja* m-me gustas…eh!? N-No! E-Espera y-yo…no quise decir eso de repente O\\\\\O

Garu: *se acerca a ella* ambos lo admitimos y…¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca a Garu* tienes razon *abraza a Garu* sabes pienso en hacer nuestra actuacion mucho mas profesional *sonrie*

Garu: eh? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca hasta los labios de Garu y…*

Rin: maestro despierte! :v

~Fin del sueño de Garu~

Rin: *con un altavoz* despierta! :v

Garu: *se levanta* estoy…yo…despierto! =_= *voltea a ver a Rin y lo toma del cuello* ¿¡Por que me despiertas!? ¬\\\¬

Rin: lo siento…su padre me pidio que lo buscara…entre a su habitacion y lo vi muy feliz me imagino que su sueño le gusto ¬u¬

Garu: baka! ¬\\\¬ *lo lanza por su ventana*

Despues…

Pucca, Garu y Tobe: r-reunion?

Kanon: asi Es…Tama explicales a los jovenes…

Tobe: mamá…de que estan hablando? ¬_¬

Tama: los clanes mas poderosos nos reuniremos…para hacer las paces entre nosotros :v

Pucca y Garu: (eso significa que terminare de fingir ser el novio\novia de Pucca\Garu) si! \=u=/

Yeng: y los presentaremos a ambos como novios ante todos los clanes

Pucca y Garu: no! =n=

Tobe: pero que pasa si no queremos ir? ¬o¬

Kanon, Tama y Yeng: seran castigados ¬¬*

Pucca, Garu y Tobe: si como no ¬u¬

Yeng: joven Garu…que le parece pasar una noche romantica con mi pequeña Pucca…

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O\\\\\O

Yeng: Sera en un cuarto de un hotel…demasiado oscuro…*voltea a ver a Pucca* ¬u¬

Pucca: p-p-p-papá! •\\\\\•

Garu: *fantasias pervertidas de Garu* oiga! ¬\\\¬

Tama: Yeng ese no Es un buen castigo ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: a-asi Es! ¬\\\¬*

Yeng: tu sabes algo sobre castigos?

Tama: Claro que si! para mi pequeño Tobe habran algunas inyecciones ^^

Tobe: *temblando* i-i-i-inyecciones!? :'v

Garu: que torpe ¬u¬

Kanon: *se acerca al oido de Garu* Bungee ¬u¬

Garu: *se pone palido* b-b-b-bungee?

~Flash back~

Hace 6 años…

Kanon: *leyendo un examen* estoy muy decepcionado…como Es posible que seas el segundo de la clase…

Garu: *temblando* me restaron puntos porque falte a clases…pero los dias que falte tenia varicela…y…

Kanon: mentiroso!

Garu: oye! Yo no soy mentiroso! A ti tambien te dio varicela y estuviste en cama Todo un mes! Hasta Rin estuvo de enfermero! ¬¬*

Kanon: *se levanta y se acerca a Garu* me duele hacer esto pero…te tendre que castigar…Rin!

Rin: *aparece de la nada* si señor! *se acerca a Garu*

Garu: o-oigan a-alejense!

Rin: *amarrando los pies de Garu* listo señor!

Kanon: si! Sera hasta el ultimo piso

Rin: si! *toma la cuerda y se lleva arrastrando a Garu*

Garu: dejenme!

Kanon: *amarrando el otro extremo de la cuerda a una estatua*

Rin: *amarrando los brazos de Garu*

Garu: lo siento papa! Te prometo no volver a enfermarme!

Kanon: lo siento hijo pero…ya Es tarde…espero disfrutes el Bungee *empuja a Garu desde la azotea*

Garu: Bungee!? O.o

~Fin del Flash back~

Pucca, Garu y Tobe: (voy a morir TTuTT) *sonrien* y como debemos vestir amados padres TTuTT

Kanon, Tama y Yeng: (muajaja ganamos!) Ya tenemos Todo planeado ^^

Pucca, Garu y Tobe: (tramposos!) ¬¬*

Despues…

Garu: tienes idea de cuantos clanes vendran?

Pucca: no…

Garu: matare a mi padre ¬¬

Pucca: o-oye…sobre la propuesta de mi papa ¬\\\¬

Garu: l-la de el h-hotel? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *asiente con la cabeza* y-yo…

Garu: lo que faltaba…Ahora tu eres una pervertida ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? N-No t-te equivocas! Yo solo…*suspira* lo siento…no sabia que mi Padre era asi…

Garu: ¬¬ pero aun asi tu me hubieras arrebatado mi inocencia ¬o¬

Pucca: baka! X\\\\\x *lo golpea* ademas…tu inocencia no existe ¬¬*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* aun asi no lo aceptaria ¬\\\¬

Pucca: por cierto el Bungee…

Garu: un pequeño trauma de mi niñez ¬¬*

Pucca: no quiero imaginarlo…

Garu: Ahora…*Modo tsundere on* t-tendremos que fingir ser novios enfrente de mas clanes...

Pucca: solo espero que crean nuestra actuacion…

Garu: t-tal vez…h-hay que mejorarla ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh? E-Estas seguro?

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* por mas desagradable que sea para ambos…debemos convencerlos ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! Nadie podra negar nuestra actuacion…

Tobe: *camina hacia ellos* se enteraron?

Garu: encontraron tu cerebro?

Tobe: si! Digo no! baka! ¬¬

Pucca: que ocurre?

Tobe: nuestros padres nos recompensaran si nos comportamos bien :v

Garu: nos trataran como niños pequeños? ¬¬

Tobe: oye Yo no soy un niño pequeños ¬¬ *suena su telefono y contesta* hola mami~!…claro que quiero dulces :v

Pucca y Garu: ¬.¬

Tobe: yo tambien te am-

Garu: *toma el telefono de Tobe y lo arroja por la ventana*

Tobe: oye! :'v

Garu: espero que sea una buena recompensa ¬¬

Tobe: lo sera :v

Pucca: por cierto…tu sabes cuantos clanes asistiran?

Tobe: son 3 clanes cada uno con mas de 100 invitados

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Tobe: lo se! nuestros padres planean algo

Pucca y Garu: eso no es bueno =_=U

Tobe: y…*voltea a ver a Garu* creo que deben de verse como una hermosa pareja ¬u¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* b-baka…¬\\\¬

Pucca: lo sabemos…

Tobe: me muero por saber cuales son los clanes que asistiran…

Despues…

Pucca, Garu y Tobe: ¿¡Por que tenemos que ir nosotros!? ¬¬

Kanon: todos estamos muy ocupados…y ustedes no estaban haciendo nada *les da una lista*

Pucca: esta bien *toma la lista* son muchas cosas…hay que darnos prisa

Garu: pero…esta muy lejos…

Tobe: solo son 4 calles ¬¬…

Garu: entonces…me cargaras \\._./ *salta a los brazos de Tobe*

Tobe: *cargando a Garu* ¬¬

Luego…

Pucca: bien…la reunion empieza hasta las 7:30 pm tenemos mucho tiempo…tal vez si nos dividimos la lista…terminaremos pronto…

Garu: esta bien…pido los dulces!

Tobe: oh~ u.u yo queria los dulces

Pucca: Tobe…te encargaras de las bebidas…^^U

Tobe: yupi!…espera…crees que me vendan las que tienen alcohol?

Garu: ese es tu problema ¬¬ *lo empuja*

Tobe: baka ¬¬* *se va*

Pucca: parece que tendre que acompañarte…

Garu: *mintiendo* oh! No! Rin y Sheng nos sigueron…

Pucca: enserio en donde estan?

Garu: eso no importa…t-tendremos que…

Pucca: ya veo *toma de la mano a Garu y comienza a caminar* primero debemos ir a comprar los dulces…

Garu: si =\\\\\= (lo bueno es que puedo actuar como novio cuando yo quiera…)

Pucca: *caminan hacia una tienda* bien…yo ire por la mitad de los dulces…*suelta a Garu* y tu por la otra mitad…*le da la lista a Garu*

Garu: esta bien…*toma la lista* nos vemos en la salida…*se va*

Pucca: *comienza a caminar y choca con alguien* l-lo sient- K-K-Kiro?

Kiro: h-hola Pucca

Pucca: h-h-hola…¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

Kiro: *sonrie* estoy ayudando a Ring-ring a comprar unas cosas…por la fiesta de hoy…

Pucca: f-fiesta?

Kiro: eh?…no sabias nada sobre la fiesta? Ella invito a toda la escuela…

Pucca: (Ring-ring! ¬¬*) pues no me dijo nada…

Kiro: ya veo…¿Que te parece si vamos juntos?

Pucca: y-yo…•\\\\\•

Garu: *corre hacia ella* oye pequeña…*voltea a ver a Kiro* hola ¬o¬…Oye Pucca Que tipo de dulces le gustan a tu padre?

Kiro: (parece Que su relacion ya es seria…el va a conocer a los padres de Pucca)

Pucca: no tengo idea…compra los que sean ¬¬*

Garu: pero! ¬o¬

Pucca: *empuja a Garu* solo ve!

Kiro: cof parece que tienes otros planes…

Pucca: no! Yo aun asi puedo ir!

Ring: *corre hacia Kiro* K-i-ro!

Kiro: ¿Que ocurre?

Ring: *ve a Pucca* oh hola Pucca~

Pucca: hola ¬¬

Ring: oye Kiro puedes llevar las bolsas a mi auto? Por favor~?

Kiro: *suspira* esta bien…nos vemos luego Pucca *sonrie y se va*

Ring: vaya…parece que no asistiras a mi fiesta en cambio tu…te quedaras en casa…sola ¬u¬

Pucca: y-yo…

Ring: y yo estare con Kiro ¬u¬

Pucca: no me importa ¬\\\¬

Ring: oh! Supe sobre tu accidente que sufriste en la competencia…Que mal…por ti

Pucca: aun asi me "salvaron" aunque no se quien fue…

Ring: *sonrie* dime Que harias si Kiro fue?

Pucca: (Fue Kiro!?) P-Pues yo…

Garu: *camina hacia ella con algunas cosas* oye…los invitados ya casi llegan…y Tobaka nos esta esperando alla afuera…

Ring: T-Tu! *señala a Garu* •\\\•

Garu: (maldicion! Ojala no recuerde lo de la ultima vez) ¬¬* h-hola…

Ring: *cubre su pecho* A-Asi que tienen una cita? ¬\\\¬

((Despues lo explicare ¬o¬))

Garu: e-eso no importa ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *celos?* (¿¡P-Por que actuan asi!?) ¬\\\¬

Tobe: *camina hacia ellos* oigan! debemos darnos prisa…*voltea a ver a Garu y a Ring-ring* oh~ *rie* XD

Garu y Ring: idiota! ¬\\\¬ *lo golpean*

Ring: n-no importa! Y-Yo…*se va*

Tobe: asi que por esto se tardaron…

Pucca: s-si…lo siento fue mi culpa…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* (ojala no lo haya malinterpretado) ¬\\\¬

Pucca: (a-acaso el y Ring-ring…) *voltea a ver a Garu* ¬¬*…baka! *lo golpea*

Despues…

Tama: sean bienvenidos!

Kanon: todos a esta reunion!

Yeng: asi que…todos por favor…guarden sus armas ¬¬*

Clanes: oh~ u.u *guardan sus armas*

Sheng: presentaremos a todos los Clanes y comenzamos con los anfitriones…

Rin: presentando a la jefa del Clan Toei! Tama! Y su hijo Tobe!

Tobe: yo! \ :v /

Clan T: si! *celebran?* \=u=/

Sheng: presentando al Jefe del Clan Kyami! Yeng y…a su pequeña y adorable hija Pucca =u=

Pucca: Pequeña y a-adorable? ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca: aw~ =u=

Rin: y por ultimo…al jefe del Clan Sanada! Kanon y su apuesto hijo Garu! :v

Garu: (eso no estaba en el guion ¬¬*) hola ¬o¬

Clan S: Maestro! *celebran* :v

Sheng: =_=U presentando a los clanes invitados!

Rin: presentando a Koko! Jefa del Clan Xissu y a su hija Ann!

Sheng: presentando a Lance! Jefe del Clan Zuko! Y a su hija Rika!

Rin: y por ultimo…Sue la jefa del Clan Yurimi! y su hijo Kyo!

Tama: bien! Ya Que todos nos hemos presentado…podemos comenzar con esta pequeña reunion! Claro si la policia nos permite…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *rien* XD

Garu: pero…de Que se rien?

Pucca: ni idea ._.

Sue: esperen…no recuerdan Que los Sanada y los Kyami estaban en guerra?

Lance: es verdad…¿Que es lo que planean?

Kanon: No es nada solo queremos dar a conocer a una pareja en especial…

Yeng: damas y caballeros…nuestros hijos nos han unido por medio de su amor…mi querida y unica hija Pucca…

Kanon: y mi amado hijo Garu

Pucca y Garu: =_=U

Kanon y Yeng: *con altavoces?* son una pareja muy enamorada! Y gracias a su amor hemos hecho las paces! :v

Clanes K y S: si! *celebran*

Koko: pruebenlo! ¬o¬

Kanon y Yeng: eh? *voltean a ver a Pucca y Garu* ^^U

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* Claro que lo haremos!

Garu: •\\\• *abrazando a Pucca* s-somos una pareja muy feliz! ¬u¬

Sue: necesitamos mas pruebas ¬o¬

Pucca: eh? ^^?

Garu: (Ya se!) *Modo tsundere on* n-no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas en publico…¬\\\¬ p-pero…*se acerca a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿Que vas a…•\\\\\•

Garu: *sonrie y se acerca mas a Pucca*

Tobe: (s-se esta tomando muy enserio su actuacion!) •o•!

Pucca: (¿Q-Que le ocurr-)

Garu: *besa a Pucca*

Clan S: si! Maestro!

Todos-Garu: (¿¡Que!?) O.O

Garu: *se separa un poco* este es el tipo de pruebas que buscaban? ¬\\\¬

Yeng y Kanon: (es demasiado!) O.o

Pucca: O\\\\\O G-G-Garu…

Garu: y-yo…*se va corriendo* Ya regreso!

Tama: por favor ingresen al salón para comenzar con la cena…

Todos-Pucca: *caminan al salón*

Pucca: •\\\\\• (e-ese b-b-b-beso) y-yo…*se cubre la cara* (actua mejor de lo que creia…)

Con Garu…

Garu: *totalmente sonrojado* ¿¡Por que!? *se cubre el rostro* (¿¡Por que lo hice!? Todos creeran que me estoy aprovechando de la situacion) s-sera mejor que regrese…*camina hacia el salon y choca con Pucca*

Pucca: oh…a-aqui estas…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* y-yo…a-ah...

Pucca: solo vine a decirte que…eres buen actor aunque te falta experiencia ¬\\\¬

Garu: y tu que sabes sobre eso!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: n-nada p-pero…

Garu: tienes razón…*Modo tsundere on* necesitamos ensayar ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\• y-yo…a-ah n-no…

Garu: trato! comenzamos con los ensayos?

Pucca: e-eh? •\\\\\• y-yo…n-no podemos…l-la reunion

Garu: comenzaremos mañana aceptas?

Pucca: a-ah y-yo…

Garu: lo tomare como un si…*comienza a caminar*

Pucca: *lo sigue* oye! ¬\\\¬

Despues…

Garu: Tobaka! Deja mi comida! ¬¬*

Tobe: *tratando de quitarle la comida a Garu* no es justo! Tu Clan se termino casi todo el buffet :'v

Garu: *le quita un pan a Tobe* y!? ¬¬

Ann: *corre hacia ellos* que ustedes dos son pareja…*se acerca mas a Garu* Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* eh? Garu: pues si…  
Ann: son cierto los rumores…en el clan Sanada siempre habra un chico lindo…  
Pucca: *←Esta un poco celosa* ¬¬*

Garu: lo siento pero…*cae una katana a unos centimetros de Garu* ¿¡eh!?

Sheng: traición!

Rin: *le dispara a Sheng* acaso crees que el maestro se conformaria con una sola mujer!?

Garu: eh? ._.

Rin: es tradicion a que los Sanada tengan un harem! +-+9

Garu: a ti ni siquiera te voltean a ver! ¬¬*

Pucca: *abraza a Garu y ve a Ann* y-y-yo soy su novia…

Garu: asi es!

Ann: pero no creo que seas una buena novia

Pucca: Claro que no! Yo soy una novia muy amorosa! ¬\\\¬ *le quita el pan a Garu* v-verdad?

Garu: *←el esta feliz* no saben como…una vez ella...

Pucca: *le mete el pan a la boca de Garu* ¬\\\\\¬

Garu: *atragantandose* x.x

Tama: Garu…Tobe…pueden venir?

Tobe y Garu: *se miran entre si y siguen a Tama* ¿Que ocurre?

Kanon y Tama: esta es su recompensa *les lanzan unas llaves*

Garu: *atrapa las llaves* U-Un auto?

Tobe: *le caen las llaves en su cara* x.x oh! *toma las llaves y corre hacia su auto* la llamare Carol! :'v *abraza a Carol?* a que no me alcanzas tsundere! :v *sube a su auto y comienza a conducir*

Todos-Tobe: cuidado con!

~Se escucha un golpe~

Tama: la pared =_=

Tobe: *camina hacia ellos y cae en los brazos de Tama* mami~ :'v

Tama: aw mi pequeño…

Pucca: *sale corriendo* ¿¡Que paso!?

Garu: Tobe asecino a Carol…

Pucca: eh?

Kanon: Tama…te parece bien si nuestros hijos comparten el auto?

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Papá! Pero es Mio! *hace un puchero como un niño de 3 años?* ¬3¬

Tobe: se llamaria Carol 2 :'v

Pucca: se nota que te gusta el nombre Carol =_=U

Garu: no! ¬¬ se llama choco y su apellido es late ¬o¬

Tama: no se Kanon yo despues le comprare uno a Tobe…

Kanon: solo sera temporalmente…verdad Bunguee? ^^

Garu: si…¬3¬

Tama: e-esta bien…

Garu: *camina hacia Choco?* oye pequeña…

Pucca: eh?

Garu: no quieres dar una vuelta?

Pucca: y-yo…•\\\• e-esta bien *camina hacia Garu*

Tobe: yo condusco! :v

Garu: sabes…yo creo que seria conveniente que revisemos los neumaticos

Tobe: que buena opcion...la seguridad primero!…*se inclina y ve los neumaticos*

Garu: *carga a Pucca y ambos suben al auto*

Pucca: *modo tomate on* G-Garu…•\\\•

Garu: *murmurando* te secuestrare…

Pucca: e-eh?…O\\\\\O

Garu: *comienza a conducir* ja! Baka! *se van* ¬u¬

Tobe: *llorando*

Tama: tranquilo...despues sera tu turno…

Tobe: no lloro por eso

Kanon: entonces?

Tobe: atropellaron mi pie :'v

Fin del capitulo 5

* * *

Miko: es la hora de responder preguntas con…Miko-Sensei! Niko!

Niko: "¿Porque siempre haces a Pucca una loli y a Abyo un baka?" :v

Miko: bien -u-…primero respondere lo de Abyo…creo que en la vida(?) todos hemos tenido un grupo de amigos…y nunca falta el amigo Baka…ya saben…el que siempre dice estupideces o comete estupideces :v

Abyo: oh~ :v

Miko: y Pucca siempre es loli porque…ella es la chica adorable y las lolis son bida y amors(?)

Niko: esta es de otra persona "¿Porque siempre haces a Garu como un estupido y sensual tsundere?" *rie* eso es obvio…

Miko: bueno…desde que veo la serie creo que el actua asi…un clarisimo(?) Ejemplo es el capitulo de "El no me ama" en la parte final yo(?) Confirmo que es un tsundere XD

Niko: y esta es la ultima…"¿Cuando estara listo el manga?"

Miko: la estupida escuela no me ha permitido iniciarlo ¬¬…y ademas me siguen enviando las votaciones por mensajes o en los comentarios…y creo que hay un empate XDU tendre que hacer un conteo y tratare de iniciar lo mas rapido posible…asi que eso es todo por ahora nos vemos despues…

Bye-nee~ \^^


	7. Vacaciones

Miko: hola amores mios! He regresado con su medicina(?) e_e Ok'no

* * *

En la casa de Pucca…

Yeng: *llorando junto con Kanon* vaya…no puedo creer que mi pequeña se ira :'v

Pucca: p-papá c-calmate…solo ire de vacaciones…

Yeng: si…pero…YA NO ERES MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA! *llora en el hombro de Pucca*

Pucca: =_=U

Kanon: *abrazando a Garu* y tambien recuerdo cuando tenias 16 y caiste del bungee :'v

Garu: no seas exagerado! ¬¬ ademas…¿Porque tengo que pasar mis amadas vacaciones con ella? ¬o¬ *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Kanon: *golpea la cabeza de Garu* ella es tu novia! ¬¬* *lo abraza* hasta siento raro decir que tienes novia…MI pequeño tsundere! :'v

Yeng: te comprendo :'v

Pucca y Garu: dejen de llorar y diganos a donde iremos! ¬¬

Yeng: bueno...ustedes deciden el lugar

Kanon: pueden invitar a todos los amigos que quieran…

Garu: esto suena demasiado bueno como para ser verdad ¬¬ ¿Que quieren?

Kanon: nos descubriste :v

Yeng: bien…queremos que actuen todo el viaje como novios...

Garu: eso ya lo hacemos diario…

Pucca: solo eso?

Kanon: pero…

Yeng y Kanon: tienen que estar juntos todo el tiempo…porque los estaran vigilando

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Acaso nadie descansa!?  
Pucca: p-pero que quede claro que no haremos cosas de novios normales =_=

Yeng y Kanon: *rien nerviosamente* pues…

Pucca y Garu: *modo tomate on* ¿¡Que!? Papá! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¿¡P-Por que hacen esto!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: esta bien…*se levanta* invitare a alguien…ya regreso…*se va*

Garu: *viendo a Pucca*

Yeng: lo se mi hija es muy linda no? *voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* y-yo nunca dije ni pense en eso! ¬\\\¬

Kanon: sabes Garu…nosotros no hicimos esto solo por restablecer nuestra amistad…

Yeng: lo hicimos por ustedes…veo que cada dia se llevan mejor no es asi?

Garu: t-tal vez...¬\\\3\\\¬

Kanon: tsundere e_e

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬\\\¬*

Yeng: la vigilancia era solo mentira…nadie los vigilara en sus vacaciones…

Garu: y entonces por que no lo dijeron desde un principio!? ¬¬*

Yeng: lo hacemos por el bien de ustedes...

Garu: pero…¿Por que lo…

Kanon y Yeng: *abrazandose y llorando* secreto! :v

Garu: *suspira* pero…Sheng y Rin no nos vigilaran?

Kanon: no…ellos se tomaran unas vacaciones

Garu: enserio? Y como…

Yeng: los obligamos ¬¬

Kanon: por cierto…iran los hijos de los demas clanes…

Garu: eh? No entiendo porque quieren que seamos pareja y aun asi vayamos con acompañantes…

Yeng: *aura diabolica* ¿Crees que te dejaria solo con mi amada hija? Ella es una pequeña loli inocente…Intentarias hacerle algo! ¬¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¿¡P-Por que dice eso!? ¬\\\¬

Kanon: en fin…ve con la pequeña a invitar a algunos amigos…

Despues…

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* no lo puedo creer! Pasar mis vacaciones con mi pequeño angel! X)

Abyo: *voltea a ver a Garu* Garu…*extiende sus brazos y corre hacia el*

Garu: *lo esquiva* alejate ¬¬*

Ching: ya veras pequeña nos divertiremos…*voltea a ver a Garu* eso si el baka se mantiene alejado ¬¬ *aura diabolica*

Garu: *aura diabolica* ¬¬

Pucca: s-si x.x

Ching: y a donde iremos?

Pucca: oh…b-bueno mi papá me dijo que nosotros escogieramos el lugar…aunque creo que iran mas invitados…

Abyo: ya se a quien invitare e_e

Garu: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Abyo: ya regreso :'v *se va*

Garu: oye Ching! Deja a mi loli! *Modo tsundere on* ¬\\\¬

Ching: no me importa si son novios ¬o¬ ella es mi pequeño angel…*abraza mas a Pucca*

Luego…

Ring y Kiro: Abyo! Sueltanos! ¬¬*

Abyo: *arrastrando a Ring-ring, Kiro y Tobe* traje invitados! :v

Pucca: h-hola…

Kiro: *sonrie* hola Pucca…

Ring: hola~ *voltea a ver a Garu y se aleja* tu! ¬¬*

Garu: ya te dije que no hice nada! ¬¬

Ann: *corriendo hacia ellos junto con Kyo y Rika* perdon por la tardanza n.n

Kyo: hola…

Rika: h-h-hola…

Abyo: ya que estamos todos aqui…

Ching: oh…bueno a donde quisieran ir?

Garu: a donde sea…da igual ¬o¬

Tobe: yo quisiera ir a unas vacasiones alejadas de la tecnologia…acampar! :v

Kyo: oh~ estar rodeado de animales muy lindos! *-*

Garu: *riendo sadicamente* tener unas vacasiones salvajes~

~Imagen mental de Tobe, Garu y Kyo~

Tobe y Kyo: *vestidos con tapa rabos enmedio de la selva y rodeados de animales* :v *gritan como tarzan?*

Garu: *escalando un volcan mientras esta lloviendo y hay un tornado?*

~fin de la imagen mental~

Garu: vaya~ Abyo moriria *-*9

Abyo: oye! :'v

Ching: no! ¬¬…prefiero una gira por europa *-*

Ring: oh~ *-* las compras serian infinitas!

Ann: y los chicos cargaran todas nuestras cosas

Ching: y mi pequeña Pucca usara muchos vestidos lindos!  
~Imagen mental de Ching Ring-ring y Ann~

Pucca: *usando vestidos y disfraces muy lindos*

Ring: *comprando muchas cosas junto con Ann*

Abyo: *cargando todas sus cosas* x.x

~fin de la imagen mental~

Abyo: aburrido! :v

Rika: si! Yo prefiero un lugar en donde pueda cantar

Abyo: al igual que yo~ :v

~Imagen mental de Abyo y Rika~

Rika y Abyo: *cantando muy feo* yo!~ :v

Todos: *sordos?* x.x

~Fin de la imagen mental~

Ching: no! ¬¬

Ring: las compras son lo mejor!

Kyo: no! Estar con animales lindos lo es!

Garu: no! Estar al borde de la muerte lo es! ¬¬

Todos-Pucca y Kiro: *golpeandose y gritandose entre si* ¬¬*

Kiro: c-chicos!

Todos-Kiro: ¿¡Qué!? ¬¬*

Kiro:.t-tal vez esto sea una mejor idea *les muestra un folleto* podemos rentar la casa…hay aguas termales y…

Todos-Kiro: eh? *ven el folleto* oh~…es una buena idea :v

Kiro: hay un centro comercial cerca, hay un bosque y un teatro…ademas…cada habitacion tiene aguas termales privadas…

Abyo: esta decidido!

Ching: iremos ahi!

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *abrazan a Kiro* si! \=u=/

Kiro: ^^U *rie nerviosamente*

Pucca: *←perdio la oportunidad* TT▽TT

Abyo: nos veremos luego :v

Tobe: vamos a empacar! :v

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *se van*

Pucca: (tengo mucha mala suerte…pero por lo menos podre estar con Kiro) *sonrie*

Garu: oye Pucca…

Pucca: ¿Que pasa? *voltea a verlo*

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* r-recuerdas que me prometiste que ibamos a practicar? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: a-ah y-yo…•\\\\\•

Garu:.*mintiendo* hable sobre eso con nuestros padres

Pucca: enserio!? Y…

Garu: m-me dijeron que practiquemos mucho…¬\\\¬

Pucca: p-pero!…¬\\\¬

Garu: sera mejor que vayamos a empacar…

Pucca: s-si…

Despues…

Ching: *golpeando a Garu* no! Ella se sentara junto a mi!¬¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no! Ella es mi loli! ¬\\\¬

Kiro: *se sienta junto de Pucca* e-esta ocupado?

Pucca: n-no! O\\\\\O

Ching y Garu: eh? ¬¬*

Abyo: *cargando muchas maletas* ayuda! :'v *se tropieza y las maletas caen hacia Ann* cuidado! :v

Ann: *se cubre la cara y…*

Garu: *deteniendo las maletas* estas bien? *voltea a ver a Ann*

Ann: *voltea a verlo* eh? y-yo…•\\\\\•…*cruza los brazos* e-es obvio no? ¬\\\¬

Tobe: t-tsundere!?

Abyo: no! :'v el unico tsundere aqui es Garu!

Garu: ¬¬*

Ann: *Modo tsundere on* a-al parecer no tienes acompañante…y-ya que me sentare junto a ti ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se sienta* haz lo que quieras…

Ann: *Modo tsundere on* a-acaso crees que quiero sentarme junto a ti!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: entonces usare los dos asientos como cama ¬o¬

Ann: *cruza los brazos* solo porque yo no tenia asiento ¬¬ *se sienta junto a Garu* ya que insistes…

Garu: eh? ._.

Ann: *voltea sonrojada hacia otro lado*

Pucca: *celos?* ¬¬*

Tobe: *se acerca a Garu* baka *murmurando* arreglaste el asunto con Ring-ring?

Garu: algo asi…

~Flash back~

Tobe: vaya…entonces también hiciste lo mismo que yo…solo para salvar la calificación de Pucca?

Garu: si…aunque tuve que repetir el examen…

Tobe: cada vez te gusta mas XD

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* b-baka! *lo golpea* callate! ¬\\\¬

~Se escuchan pasos~

Ring: *camina hacia ellos* al parecer este lugar ya no me pertenece…

Garu: ¿Que haces aqui? ¬¬

Ring: gane este lugar mucho antes de que ustedes llegarán…desde que ingrese aqui he estado aqui…

Tobe: entonces!?

Ring: asi es…accidentalmente escucho sus conversaciones…se sobre tu noviazgo falso con la loli…y se que Tobe es un baka que sabe de todo ¬¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Tobe: no se lo digas a nadie! O pasara algo horribl- :'v

Ring: tengo hambre…vayan por algo de comida ¬o¬

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Ring: usaré mi popularidad y…

Garu: eso es chantaje! ¬¬

Tobe: esta bien!…iremos ¬¬

Después…

Garu: feliz!? ¬¬

Ring: *toma una servilleta y limpia su boca* tranquilo se también el porque lo hacen…solo lo hago por proteger a mi familia…

Tobe: entonces…podemos confiar en ti?

Ring: claro…

Garu: no le menciones nada a Pucca ¬¬

Ring: no lo hare…asi que puedes seguir "actuando muy cariñoso"

Garu: gracias…

Ring: *se sonroja un poco* y…no seas tan obvio con ella…se nota que te gusta mucho ¬\\\¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-eso no te importa! ¬\\\¬

Ring: *se levanta* nos vemos después…

Garu: oye olvidaste tu bolsa!…*toma la bolsa y corre hacia Ring-ring*

Ring: *voltea a ver a Garu* eh?

Tobe: oye baka!

Garu: *pisa una lata, se tropieza, cae encima de Ring-ring pero algo amortigua su caída* x.x

((7u7 oie zy XD))

Ring: *Modo tomate on* o-oye! O\\\O

Garu: *se levanta* l-lo siento! Y-Yo…*la ayuda a levantarse*

Ring: b-b-baka! X\\\X *se va corriendo*

Tobe: *riéndose* XD

~Fin del Flash back~

Garu: tal vez si ¬o¬

Tobe: ¿Como estas tan seguro?

Garu: no se ¬o¬

Despues~

Pucca: ¿Que quieren hacer ahora?

Garu: empujar a Abyo y a Tobe al mar y que un tiburón los ataque!

Abyo y Tobe: no! ¬¬

Rika: que les parece si…vamos a ver el lugar…

Kyo: si…Despues iremos a las aguas termales

Abyo: e_e ojala sean en cuartos juntos *le sangra la nariz*

Las chicas: *lo golpean* ¬¬*

Abyo: no! :'v

Tobe: pueden estar tranquilas…los baños estan muy separados ¬o¬

Ching: si! Y si a alguien se le ocurre espiar…*toma una nuez?*

Abyo: nos besaran? :v

Ching: no ¬¬ *tritura la nuez con su mano?*

Kiro, Tobe y Kyo: *se asustan* n-no espiaremos! :'v

Garu: *cruza los brazos* solo será un desperdicio de tiempo ¬o¬

Abyo: no es justo! Garu es el unico que sera besado…ya que tiene novia :v

Pucca: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬*

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* b-baka! ¬\\\¬

Ching: *empuja a Garu y abraza a Pucca* vamonos pequeña!

Pucca: s-si x.x

Abyo: yo tambien ire de compras :v *camina hacia ellas y lo ataca una rana?* quitenmela! :'v

Kyo: Krokie!

Garu: Krokie?

Kyo: es una de mis mascotas…de seguro se colo en mi equipaje…*persigue a Krokie?*

Abyo: *corriendo en circulos* :'v

Las chicas: parece que se divierten asi que nos vemos…*se van*

Tobe: huyeron! O.o

Garu: Ya me canse de esto *golpea a Krokie y a Abyo*

Abyo: *cae al suelo* x.x

Despues…

Garu: *viendo alrededor* (es cierto…no he visto a Rin o a Sheng…)

Rin: *viendolo a lo lejos* (si! El baka de Sheng creyo que yo me ahogue…y el señorito y su novia no se han dado cuenta de que los estoy cuidando)

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* al parecer nos siguieron…*mintiendo* debemos…

Pucca: *Se sonroja* y-ya veo *toma de la mano a Garu*

Garu: =\\\\\= *siguen caminando*

Ching: *regresa con muchas bolsas junto con Rika y Ann* mira pequeña! Hay una tienda para ti!

Abyo: la loli tienda? :v

Ching: no! *lo golpea* ¬¬

Rika: *toma de la mano a Pucca* ven yo misma te llevare *comienzan a caminar*

Tobe: *corre hacia Garu con unos tornillos*

Garu: ¿Que es eso?

Tobe: sujetaban algo

Garu: ¿C-Como que alg-?

~Se escuchan gritos~

Todos: *voltean a ver hacia en donde estan los gritos*

Pucca y Rika: *apunto de caer desde el segundo piso*

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* baka! Los tornillos sujetaban eso! ¬¬

Kiro: (no es la hora de cobardias!) Las ayudar-

Garu: *corre hacia ellas* tomen mi mano! *extiende sus brazos*

Pucca: *toma la mano de Garu*

Garu: *la ayuda a subir* estas bien?

Pucca: si! Ahora a…

Garu: *toma de las manos a Rika* tranquila todo va a estar bien…

Rika: me estoy resbaland- *sus manos se resbalan y comienza a caer*

Pucca: Rik-

Garu: *se lanza y cae de pie cargando a Rika* estas bien? *baja a Rika*

Rika: *voltea a ver a Garu* y-yo…•\\\\\•

Abyo: vaya…el crea harems muy rapido :'v

Pucca: *celos* ¬¬* *salta y cae de pie sobre Garu* cariño ¿Estas bien? ¬u¬*

Ann: *corre hacia ellos* R-Rika! Tu siempre eres tan torpe! ¬\\\¬*

Rika: l-lo siento…

Despues…

Pucca: (Garu baka!) ¬¬*

Ching: oye pequeña…si quieres adelantarte hazlo…

Pucca: ¿Por que?

Ching: las demas y yo llevaremos a Abyo al hospital

Pucca: ¿Que le paso?

Ching: Krokie ataco a Abyo -.-  
Pucca: ya veo…entonces ire a las aguas termales y las esperare alla

Ching: *aura diabolica* ten mucho cuidado ¬¬

Pucca: s-si…^^U

Con Garu…

Garu: *camina hacia las aguas termales* Esos bakas ¬¬ (acaso me creen un pervertido como ellos!?) *se cae su camisa y se inclina para recogerla*

Rin: (es Ahora o nunca!) *cambia los carteles de chicos y chicas* (muajaja) *se va*

Garu: *ve los carteles y entra por error al baño de chicas*

Rin: *regresa los carteles a la normalidad*

Garu: *entra al agua* que raro…ninguno de los bakas ha llegado…*comienza a nadar* (sera cierto lo que dijeron nuestros padres?) *Modo tsundere on* pero…*se recarga en una roca* (Ella me gu…) *suspira* Ella me gusta…*escucha a alguien* eh? (Tal vez son los bakas…intentare ahogar a Tobe…) *camina al rededor de la roca y...*

~Censura de vapor para las criaturas inocentes?~

Pucca: *ve a Garu* G-Garu?

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* eh? *Modo tomate on*

Pucca: *grita y se voltea*

Garu: *se cubre los ojos* l-lo siento!…

Pucca: *se pone una toalla y se acerca sadicamente a Garu* asi que…espiando?

Garu: e-espiar? D-De que hablas? T-Tu eres la que entraste al baño de chicos…no leiste los carteles!? X\\\X

Pucca: carteles?…pero este baño si es el de chicas…

Garu: Tal vez se trata de una broma muy mala…

Pucca: pero quien querria vengarse de t-

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* ¬¬

Pucca: tienes razon…Ahora vete ¬\\\¬

Garu: si *nada hacia la salida* sabes…no es tan plano como creia…

Pucca: *le arroja un jabon a la cabeza* baka! ¬\\\¬ *cubre su planidez?*

~Se escuchan pasos~

Garu: eh?

Pucca: s-son las demas…

Garu: no! *nada hacia Pucca* y Ahora que hago? Me matarian varias veces! y las paredes son de concreto no podre escalarlas

Pucca: e-escondete!

Garu: me ayudarias?

Pucca: s-si…solo *se sonroja* no mires ¬\\\¬

Garu: esta bien ¬¬

Pucca: *hunde la cabeza de Garu en el agua* comienza a nadar y busca una salida

Garu: *comienza a nadar*

Ching: *entra junto con Rika Ann y Ring-ring* hola pequeña! *lanza un cuchillo al agua?* espia! ¬¬

Pucca: *se asusta* t-tranquila fui yo! *rie nerviosamente*

Ching: esta bien *sonrie*

Garu: *tratando de aguantar la respiracion* (Por poco muero!) *ve un agujero* (el baño de chicas esta conectado con el baño de chicos)

Pucca: *buscando a Garu* (sera cierto que el baka no queria espiar? ¬\\\¬)

Ring: oye loli!

Pucca: eh?

Ring: siempre he querido preguntarte algo…

Pucca: e-eh…si?

Ring: ¿Como inicio tu romance con el tsundere lindo?

Pucca: *Modo tomate on* ¿¡Por que preguntas eso tan repentinamente!? •\\\\\•

Garu: *nadando hacia el agujero* (eh? Debo huir…pero quiero escucharla)

Ching: tiene razon…me intriga como es que tu y esa cosa…

Pucca: (Tal vez Garu ya escapo) b-bueno…el mismo dia que nos conocimos…nuestros padres nos presentaron…y aunque al principio las cosas no resultaban…p-pues…el me resulto lindo y…*Modo tomate on* al parecer nos gustamos y…

Ching: vaya…ese tsundere no es tan tsundere

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* (hoy ensayaremos) ¬u¬ *nada hacia el agujero y sale en el baño de chicos* x.x *respira agitadamente*

Tobe, Kyo y Abyo: *tratando de espiar a las chicas* tsundere! Que hacias?

Garu: aguantaba la respiracion ¬\\\¬

Kiro: desde hace diez minutos!?

Garu: s-si

Despues…

Garu: *caminando* (maldicion! Paresco Abyo! N-No puedo quitarme esa imagen de Ella de la cabeza! Si continuo asi Tal vez no podre volver a verla a la cara) *choca con Pucca* a-ah…•\\\\\• *se aleja un poco* t-tu!

Pucca: aqui estas…te estaba buscando…olvidaste tu telefono en los vestidores…suerte que Ching no lo vio *le da su telefono*

Garu: *lo toma* g-gracias…Por cierto…hay que ensayar *Modo tsundere on* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: e-eh? •\\\\\• P-Pero en donde?

Garu: *feliz?* no importa…*la toma de la mano y caminan hacia un armario* aqui…

Pucca: p-pero…•\\\\\•

Garu: *entra al armario junto con Pucca* ¬\\\¬ nadie sabra que estamos aqui *cierra con llave* asi que…*se acerca a Pucca*

Pucca: *suspira* s-si…*cierra los ojos* (¿P-Por que estoy nerviosa?)

Garu: *sonrie un poco* t-trata de hacerlo profesional ¬\\\¬ *la besa*

Fin del capitulo 6


	8. Festival escolar

Niko: eh…hola a todos…yo presentaré este capítulo \\._./

Abyo: ¿Por que? :v

Niko: pues…la otra idiota se quedo despierta toda la noche viendo yaoi hasta la madrugada =_=U

Miko: *dormida?* =q= u-usagui-san~

Niko: ¬¬* ignorenla…y disfruten este intento de capítulo :v

* * *

En casa de Garu…

Ann: *sonrojada* (v-vamos!…s-solo toca el timbre…d-dale la carta y te vas!) Listo! (No me acobardare!) *toca el timbre* •\\\\\• (respira…y tranquilizate…)

Rin: *abre la puerta* oh! Hola señorita Ann…

Ann: (maldición! Creía que sería Garu!) TTuTT h-hola…d-disculpe…

Rin: MAESTRO! LO LLAMAN! :v

Ann: ¿¡QUIEN LE DIJO QUE LO BUSCABA A EL!? ¬\\\¬ Y-Yo…

Garu: *camina hacia el* ¿Quien es?

Rin: los dejare solos *voltea a ver a Ann* ¬u¬ *se va*

Ann: (ESE IDIOTA!) ¬\\\¬

Garu: *voltea a ver a Ann* oh~ eres tu…

Ann: *modo tsundere on* b-baka! ¿A quien esperabas? ¬\\\¬

Garu: al repartidor de pizzas ¬o¬

Ann: ¬\\\¬* (tranquila…solo dale el sobre y vete!)

Garu: pasa ¬o¬ *camina hacia su habitación*

Ann: X\\\X (NOO! ARRUINÓ MI PLAN!) *sigue a Garu*

Abyo: ho-la! :'v

Ching: *golpeando a Abyo* hola Ann…

Pucca: *sonríe* hola ^^

Ann: h-hola…

Abyo: *voltea a ver a Ann* tsundere~ e_e

Ann: i-idiota! X\\\X *le arroja una piedra?*

Abyo: ¿Que hice? :'v

Ching: existir?

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: y…¿Por que viniste?

Ann: b-baka! Es obvió que no vine a verte solo a ti ¬\\\¬

Garu: entonces? ¬o¬

Ann: (Es ahora o nunca!) E-Es que yo…(hazlo ya tonta!) T-TOMA! *le entrega la carta y lo golpea*

Garu: x.x oye! *toma el sobre* ¿Que es esto?

Ann: (una declaración!) Algo común solo que no lo leas aún ¬\\\¬

Garu: ¬.¬? *abre el sobre y lee la carta* una invitación?

Ann: asi es una invita-…¿¡Que!? *le quita la invitación* (Soy una idiota! Entonces Tobe recibió…) NOO!

Con Tobe…

Tobe: bien! Ahora leeré la carta de Ann *lee la carta de Ann*

Carta?: Q-Querido baka…llevamos un tiempo de conocernos y…creo que…n-no me malinterpretes! Esta no es cualquier carta de declara- ah! N-No quise decir eso! E-Es que yo…oh! Al demonio! ¡Me gustas! Si!? Y…se que tal vez hay alguien que se interpone p-pero...no me importa! Quiero estar contigo ¬\\\¬ Firma: Ann…

Tobe: oh~ ya entiendo...*grito de niña?*

De vuelta con Ann…

Pucca: Ann ¿Estas bien?

Ann: (soy una idiota! ¿¡Como pude equivocarme de carta!?)

Garu: *le quita la invitación y la lee* un festival cultural?

Abyo: *lee la invitación* oh~ :v

Garu: asi que…quieres que vayamos a tu festival?

Ann: eh?…p-pues verás yo me equivoque esa invitación era para…(Alto! Si dices que era para Tobe…creeria que el no me importa y que me importa mas Tobe)

Garu: *se acerca a ella y la mueve violentamente* oye!

Ann: l-lo siento!…e-esa carta era para ciertos estudiantes…^^U

Abyo: ¿Por que? :v

Ann: pues verás…

~Flash back~

Kyo: *acariciando a una ardilla?* estas diciendo que seamos anfitriones de otra escuela?

Rika: si…ya hable sobre eso con el director y esta de acuerdo

Kyo: pero…¿Cuantos alumnos participarán?

Rika: el director dijo que seleccionemos a dos grupos que cada gradó…

Ann: espera! ¿C-Cuál escuela has escogido?

Rika: a la que asiste Tobe, Pucca y Gar-

Ann: *sonríe* si!…digo…d-da igual ¬\\\¬

Kyo: entonces que solo una persona de cada grupo reciba la invitación…

Rika: ya me encargue de eso…solo falta Tobe…

Ann: yo me encargo de eso *toma la invitación* esta tarde ire a su casa…ya saben…"reuniones"

Rika: esta bien…no lo olvides

Ann: claro que no…*se va*

~Fin del Flash back~

Abyo: da igual…aún asi iremos a tu festival :v

Ching: ahora entiendo porque recibí esa invitación

Ann: ¿Qué dicen?

Ching: tal vez sea imposible que yo asista…lo siento..

Abyo: esta semana estaré ayudando a mi papá :'v

Garu: y yo no quiero ir ¬o¬

Pucca: yo…(ira Kiro! No debo faltar) Cuenta conmigo!

Todos-Pucca: *voltean a verla* eh?

Ann: enserio!?

Pucca: si! Creo que seria divertido…¿Que es lo que haremos? ^^ *se levanta*

Ann: *se levanta y la toma del brazo* ya lo verás…

Garu: oye! ¿A donde van?

Ann: a la escuela…aun falta mucho por hacer…el festival es en tres días…ademas se perdieron la oportunidad de poder ganar puntos para la escuela…*voltea a ver a Pucca* ya verás te presentare a todos mis amigos ^^

Pucca: s-si ^^

Ching: (Estaré con mi pequeño Ángel y ganaré puntos para la escuela)

Garu: *celos on* (a-amigos!? Eso suena a demasiados bakas) ¬\\\¬*

Abyo: (¿Existen caballos en Marte? Ó en Plutón? Claro que si! O Si no los aliens montarian peces) :v

Ching: esta bien…yo iré ^^

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* yo tambien...y-ya que…desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo ¬\\\¬

Abyo: yo voy por la comida! :v

Ann: vámonos…^^

Después…

Kyo: bienvenidos…

Rika: hola ^^

Pucca y Garu: *señalan a Ring-ring y a Tobe* ¿Que hace esto aqui? ¬¬*

Ring y Tobe: también fuimos invitados ¬¬*

Abyo: oh~ pelea e_e

Ching: *suspira* bien…¿Que es lo que haremos?

Ann: Kyo los escogió a ustedes y…

Kyo: más tarde lo verán…mientras tanto los casaré para que realicen otras actividades

Todos-Kyo: eh? C-Casarnos!?

Kyo: veamos…Abyo y Kiro!

Kiro: eh? O.o

Ching: *grito fujoshi?* y-yaoi!? e\\\e

Abyo: no! :'v

Kyo: Ann y Tobe…

Tobe: *voltea a ver a Ann* grr…*guiña un ojo* ¬u¬

Ann: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Kyo: Pucca y Ring-ring

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? N-No! Me niego!

Ring: estar con la loli!? Claro que no lo hare!

Abyo: yuri ewe

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Kyo: lo siento chicas…

Pucca: ya que ¬¬...

Garu: vaya que mala suerte tienes ¬u¬

Kyo: Garu y Ching…yo estaré con Rika y asi quedan oficialmente casados

Garu: espera…dijo que ._.

Ching: me toca con el tsundere?

Ching y Garu: *viéndose entre si* ¬¬* *voltean hacia lados opuestos* maldición! *aura diabólica*

Todos-Ching y Garu: la pareja reciente casada al borde del divorció -.-

Kyo: bien…necesito que me una pareja me ayude con algo especial

Ring: yo! Y la tabla te ayudaremos…

Kyo: perfecto! Además necesitaremos de la ayuda de Pucca e_e

Ring: ya veo e_e

Pucca: e-eh?…=_=U

Rika y Ring-ring: *secuestran a Pucca?* si!~

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Kyo: tranquilo…no sera nada malo…por cierto alguno de ustedes sabe tocar un instrumentó?

Tobe: G-

Garu: *lo patea en la cara*

Tobe: ¬¬* :'v

Abyo: yo se cantar :v *canta muy feo* estrellita! ¿Donde estas? ¿¡POR QUE ME DEJASTE!? :'v

Garu: callate! *lo patea en la cara?* casi quedo sordo ¬¬

Abyo: mi hermoso canto! :'v

Ching: ¿Por que necesitas a alguien que toque un instrumentó?

Kyo: mañana lo verán…ahora les daré sus tareas…Baka y Kiro *les da unos volantes* repartíran esto

Abyo: si! :v *se va junto con Kiro*

Kyo: Tobe y Ann…se encargarán de la decoración…

Tobe: ya entiendo *carga a Ann* pasaremos tiempo juntos! :v

Ann: eh!? O.o

Tobe: *se van?*

Kyo: y Por último Ching tu y el tsundere harán audiciones…escojeran a las chicas más lindas…

Ching: si! Yo soy experta en eso

Garu: e-estar rodeado solo de chicas!?

Kyo: asi las convencerías de unirse

Ching: si! *amarra a Garu y se lo lleva arrastrando*

Garu: oye! ¬¬

Al diario siguiente…

Kyo: *escribiendo* pueden pasar *abre una puerta*

Maids: *sonrien* bienvenidos ^^

Abyo: oh~ e_e

Kyo: es un maid café fue idea de nuestro salón…todos seremos ya sea anfitriones o meseros

Garu: asi que era esto…por cierto…¿En donde esta Pucca?

Ring: *rie* ya lo verás…

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos con un traje de neko* b-bienvenidos n-nya…¬\\\¬

Todos-Garu, Rika, Ring-ring y Kyo: (una loli neko!?) O.o

Garu: =\\\= (es tan linda…adorable…inocent-…) ¿¡Por que la vistieron asi!? ¬\\\¬*

Ring: con un traje de mascota! XD

Garu: ¿¡Por que hicieron eso!? ¬¬

Rika: como verás…todas las chicas de aqui t-tienen…

Abyo: pechonalidad?

Tobe: trama?

Ring: dos grandes cualidades que ella no tiene?

Pucca: ¬¬*

Garu: si! Todas esas cosas son ciertas pero…¿Por que de gato? ¬¬

Kyo: la pequeña Pucca es adorable y he escogido ese traje para que combine con su personalidad

Garu: ¬¬*

Kyo: mientras pueden divertirse…yo estaré arreglando otras cosas…

Todos-Kyo y Garu: si! *se van*  
Pucca: *viendo al rededor* (vaya el invernadero es muy lindo)

Príncipe?: *se acerca a Pucca* vaya…pero que flor mas hermosa…

Pucca: eh?

Príncipe: ya que ambos estamos con disfraces…no querrias ir conmigo a la luna? *besa la mano de Pucca*

Pucca: n-no yo…

Garu: *aparece de la nada, patea la pared y la rompe?* no…*voltea a verlo sádicamente* vete solo! ¬¬*

Príncipe: *huye?* :'v

Pucca: n-no era necesario que vinieras ¬\\\¬

Garu: se supone que debo cuidarte ¬\\\¬

Kyo: *camina hacia el* vamos Garu…diviertete…escoje a la chica que te guste…pasaras el resto del día con ella

Garu: en ese caso *carga a Pucca* elijo a la loli

Pucca: eh? •\\\•

Kyo: vaya que eres fiel a tu novia *se va*

Garu: ¿Que quieres hacer?

Pucca: oye! ¬\\\¬

Garu: practicar?

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? A-Ahora no! además la última vez practicamos como unas siete horas! ¬\\\¬

Garu: y? Se supone que debemos actuar asi ¬o¬

Pucca: s-si pero…

Garu: *baja a Pucca* bien…en ese caso apostaremos…

Pucca: eh? De que trata la apuesta?

Garu: el que tenga mas clientes durante todo el festival ganara

Pucca: que pasa si gano?

Garu: descansaras de mi por una semana y si yo gano…

Pucca: eh?

Garu: *se acerca hasta los labios de Pucca* te tendré durante todo un día

Pucca: O\\\\\O o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Garu: suerte…oh y si quieren escogerte por hoy diles que ya estas conmigo *se va*

Pucca: (ese baka) ¬\\\¬*

Tobe: *camina hacia ella* vaya…al parecer cada uno se ha encariñado con el otro…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? C-Claro Que no! ¬\\\¬

Kyo: *camina hacia Pucca* Pucca podrias ayudarnos en la cocina?

Pucca: s-si *camina hacia la cocina junto con Kyo*

Tobe: *voltea a ver a Kyo* ¬u¬

Kyo: *voltea a ver a Tobe* ¬u¬

((No es yaoi e_e))

Despues…

Pucca: *guardando cosas en una caja* (ese baka de Garu…ahora en donde se habra metido?…¿Y que hay con ese tipo de apuesta?) •\\\\\• (ya se! Lo mas seguro es que nuestros padres se arreglaron de eso) ^^U *carga la caja y comienza a caminar* (por lo menos paso tiempo con Kiro…y con los demas sin tener que preocuparme por la escuela…) *camina hacia una habitacion* eh? *voltea a ver a Garu* (¿Que esta haciendo?) *retrocede un poco*

Garu: *mirando un piano* (que nostalgia…) *se acerca al piano y se sienta*

Pucca: (él va…)

Garu: *sonrie un poco* (veamos si…) *comienza a tocar en el piano la cancion Death's Song*

((No es de mi propiedad :v aunque eso es obvio? Si desean buscarla aparece asi Vampiria-Death's Song, de nada(? :v))

Pucca: •\\\\\• (se escucha…muy hermoso…)

Tobe: *detras de Pucca* vaya

Pucca: *se asusta? Y voltea a ver a Tobe* ¬¬* *murmurando* baka!

Tobe: *murmurando* al parecer descubriste uno de los talentos ocultos de ese baka…

Pucca: si…y es muy bueno…

Tobe: yo diria que…en esto supera a Kiro…

Pucca: eh?…de que estas ha-

Tobe: eres demasiado obvia…se nota que el te gusta…

Pucca: y que?…acaso te molesta? ¬\\\¬

Tobe: no es eso *se recarga en la pared*

Pucca: entonces…¿Porque me dices eso?

Garu: *tocando el piano*

Tobe: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* tendre que decirtelo muy pronto *se va*

Pucca: esper- *suelta la caja y cae al suelo* (maldición!…t-tal vez hice algo de ruido) *comienza a guardar las cosas en la caja* (ojala no se haya dado cuent-) *se levanta*

Garu: *recargado en la puerta* espiando?…

Pucca: ah!…b-baka! •\\\• y-yo…lo siento!…

Garu: cursi…verdad? *camina hacia el piano*

Pucca: *lo sigue* claro que no…la verdad me gusto mucho *sonrie*

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* e-es e-enserio?…*voltea a verla* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si!…*camina hacia el* ^^ nunca me dijiste que tocabas el piano…

Garu: es solo un pequeño pasatiempo…

Pucca: tocas algun otro instrumento?…

Garu: si…*se acerca mas a ella* se tocar muy bien…*la arrincona* no es asi?

Pucca: eh!? O\\\O

Garu: ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Pucca: o-oye! ¬\\\¬

~Se escucha un golpe muy fuerte~

Garu: listo *camina hacia la ventana*

Pucca: eh?…¿P-Por que…

Garu: nos estaban vigilando ¬o¬…*señala a Rin y a Sheng*  
Pucca: (MALDICION!…YA NO SE SI ME GUSTA O NO…FINGIR ESTO!…) t-tu!…

Garu: eh?

Pucca: *muerde el brazo de Garu* eres cruel! X\\\X

Garu: no hables con la boca llena! x.x

Al dia siguiente…

Kyo: bienvenidas! Lindas Gatitas! *sonrie*

Chicas: =\\\u\\\= *grito fangirl?*

Kyo: escojan el tipo de chico que quieran! Abyo: ho-la! :v

Tobe: lindas gatitas -u-

Kiro: sientanse como en su casa ^^U

Chicas: +u+ oh~

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* b-bienvenidas *cruza los brazos y voltea hacia otro lado* ¬\\\¬

Chicas: t-tsundere!? *hemorragia nasal nivel ssj dios?* =\\\=

Pucca: (m-maldicion! Me ganara!) ¬¬

Rika: sin olvidar a nuestras lindas chicas…

Chicos: wow~ *-*

Ching: ja! Ustedes no me importan solo busco a semes o ukes -u-

Ring: ja! Acaso creen que son lo suficiente para mi? ¬u¬

Ann: *Modo tsundere on* n-ni siquiera me importan

Chicos: oh!~ *q* *voltean a ver a Pucca* un shota!

Pucca: ¬¬*…N-No lo soy!

Chicos: cuantos años tienes? :v

Pucca: eh?…16…

Chicos: *celebran* es legal! :'v

Pucca: l-legal? =_=U

Despues…

Las chicas: *rodeando a Garu* oh~ *^*

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Qué miran? ¬\\\¬

Chicas: kya! Es tan hermoso!

Ching: vaya al parecer el tsundere es muy popular…

Abyo: al igual que yo :v

Ring: solo te han escogido tres veces y una de esas fue solo para que llamaras a Garu ¬o¬

Abyo: eres cruel :'v

Ching: ese no es un problema…quien me preocupa es…Pucca…*voltea a verla*

Pucca: *derrama el té* l-lo siento!…

Chico: descuida ^^

Pucca: (desde que Tobe me dijo aquello…no he dejado de recordar eso y lo que pensé ayer…)

Chico2: vaya…que loli mas linda…puedo verificar lo plana que eres? *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: oye!

~Un platillo volador aparece de la nada y golpea al extra?~

Chico2: x.x pero que!?

Garu: vaya parece que la mosca escapó…oh…creo que regreso! *toma otra bandeja* quedaté quieto! *lanza la otra bandeja, se desvía y golpea a Abyo?*

Abyo: oye! :'v

Chico2: vamos! solo quería divertirme! :v

Garu: se ese es el caso…*coloca a Tobe en las piernas del chico* a el le encanta que lo manosen ¬u¬

((Fangirls salvajes de Tobe! Yo las invocó! \\._./))

Tobe: idiota! ¬¬*

Ching: espera Tobe! No protestés aún ewe

Chico2: que asco :'v

Garu: además…*carga a Pucca como costal* el turno del shota término ¬o¬

Los chicos: era un chico!? O.o *se van a vomitar?*

Pucca: sueltame! X.x

Garu: *baja a Pucca*

Pucca: baka! ¿¡Que te ocurre!?  
Abyo: oh no…discusión de pareja :'v

~Ambiente incómodo?~

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *se van?*

Pucca: no era necesario que me ayudarás! ¬¬*

Garu: era necesario! Necesitabas ayuda!… ¬¬*

Pucca: pero…no te necesito! Y nunca necesitaré de ti!

Garu: *baja la mirada* ya veo…*camina hacia la cocina*

Kiro: oye! *sigue a Garu* Garu ¿Que ocurrió?…

Garu: *celosho?* n-no se! ¬\\\¬

Kiro: te molestaste con los chicos que estaban con Pucca?…te comprendo…a mi también me pa- *rie nerviosamente* =w=U

Garu: dime…sabes lo que se siente esperar por algo pero aun asi llega alguien mas y te lo quita?…es algo parecido a lo que siento…

Kiro: *suspira* claro que si…pero…

Garu: (ya no puedo seguir ocultandolo!) T-Termine mi turno!…*se va*

Narra Pucca…

Pasó el festival…y noté a Garu actuando algo raro…la verdad me ha estado preocupando…ya no hemos hablado desde ese dia…nuestras familias por poco se matan pero arreglamos el asunto…aunque en las "citas"…siempre busca una excusa para no hablar conmigo, últimamente lo he visto hablando solo con Tobe…y Ring-ring…me siento culpable…necesito arreglar las cosas pero antes…

Fin de la narración…

Pucca: en fin te hable para que aclares lo que me dijiste esa vez…¿Como sabes que Kiro m-me…

Tobe: eres muy obvia…

Pucca: si pero…porque dices que Garu supera a Kiro…si Kiro es una persona muy amable, simpático y…

Tobe: ese es el problema…estas segura de que conoces bien a Kiro?…

Pucca: tal vez…pero…

Tobe: *sonríe y cruza los brazos* mientras crees que Kiro es el chico perfecto aún sin conocerlo bien…pero…todo este tiempo que has estado con Garu…lo has conocido cada vez mas y lo has aceptado con sus defectos y virtudes…

Pucca: eh?…en eso tienes razón…

Tobe: entonces estas segura de lo que sientes…ahora?

Pucca:…•-• y-yo…(se aclaró…)

Tobe: esta en el último piso…

Pucca: *corre hacia el último piso*

Ring: *camina hacia Tobe* asi que…tienes tu lado amable?

Tobe: no digas tonterías ¬¬…solo quise que se diera cuenta…ademas solo yo me encargó de molestar al tsundere ¬u¬

Ring: *sonríe* ¿Como crees que resulte?

Tobe: ya lo veremos…

Con Pucca y Garu…

Pucca: *abre la puerta y ve a Garu y camina hacia el*

Garu: ¿Que quieres Tobak-? *voltea a ver a Pucca* ¬¬ *camina hacia la salida*

Pucca: espera! *lo detiene*

Garu: eh?

Pucca: l-lo siento…no me había dado cuenta…

Garu: ¿De que hablas?

Pucca: de lo que siento…

Garu: eh? *se sonroja levemente*

Pucca: Tobe…me ayudó…debo decirte que todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos…me hizo darme cuenta de que…eres muy importante para mi…

Garu: e-entonces tu…¬\\\¬

Pucca: asi es…te considero…mi mejor amigo ^^

Garu: eh? ._. ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: ya sabes…hemos pasado por muchas cosas durante este tiempo…todo gracias a nuestros padres…asi que…todo esta bien? *sonríe*  
Garu: *decepcionado* s-si

Pucca: por cierto…*le da un regalo* feliz "aniversario" ^^

Garu: *toma el regalo* pero yo no…

Pucca: no importa ^^ eso será después…entonces…*camina hacia la salida* nos vemos…

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* si…*baja la mirada y sonríe* adiós…

Pucca: *camina hacia los pasillos y se recarga en una pared* (es por eso…quiero estar mas tiempo con el…no quiero terminar con esta extraña amistad…tomare mi tiempo…para armarme de valor y poder decirlo…) *suspira y sonríe*

Con Garu…

Garu: *abre el regalo y es un marco con una foto de él junto con Pucca*

Tobe y Ring: *caminan hacia el* y ¿Como te fue?

Garu: friendzone…

Tobe y Ring: eh!? Pero…

Garu: *ríe un poco* no importa…

Ring: vaya esa pequeña es una cabeza hueca =_=U

Garu: no es eso…ahora con todo lo que me dijo…no pienso darme por vencido, ahora me interesa más…

Tobe y Ring: *suspiran* no tienes remedió =_=U

Garu: lo se *sonríe y ve la foto*

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7

Miko: Miko dara un anuncio! :v

Niko: con respecto al manga

Miko: primero que nada…no podre hacerlo en computadora ya que…soy pobre y no tengo tablet (olvide el nombre XD) para dibujar :'v

Niko: ¬¬*

Miko: asi que creo que lo hare en una libreta muy sensual(?) Y escaneare cada viñeta…y eso es tambienes de lo que les quería hablar…ustedes deciden cuantas viñetas quieren por dia

Niko: como máximo serian 5 :v

Miko: y no sera del todo manga…sera como una combinación chibi y en partes importantes(?) Sera en manga =w= (arriba mis dibujos defos! \ :v /) y hay una chica por ahí no director quien ewe…que da muchas sugerencias muy rikolinas e_e…si estas leyendo esto (e-es obvió?) Te aseguro…no creo que seas una pervertida…yo creo que hasta podríamos llevarnos bien e.e

Niko: y eso es todo(?) :v

Miko: nos vemos! ^^

Bye-nee~ \^^


	9. Rival

Miko: ta ta ran! :v regrese! Y con su amada continuación e_e

* * *

~Narración~

El día que lo conocí…los cerecezos comenzaban a florecer…

¿?: *caminando hacia la escuela* (r-repasemos!…h-hola a todos! S-Soy! S-Saki!…e-espero poder llevarme muy bien con todos) *suspira* (ojala este día sea hermoso)  
Y fue cuando conocí a mi príncipe…

Garu: *corriendo* maldicion! Pucca me matara!

Saki: *choca contra Garu* l-lo siento! X.x

Garu: n-no importa…*continua caminando*

Saki: *voltea a ver a Garu* •\\\•

Sabía que el destino nos unio…porque…fue amor a primera vista…

~Fin de la narración~

En otro lugar…

Garu: por que te molestas conmigo y no me dices por que!? ¬¬*

Pucca: callate! ¬¬*

~Flash back~

Pucca: *leyendo* -u- *suena su teléfono y contesta* h-hola?

Kiro: ho-hola Pucca…

Pucca: K-Kiro!?

Kiro: s-si…lamento llamarte a esta hora pero quería preguntart-

Pucca: s-si!?

Kiro: si…¿Podrias prestarme tu libro de geografía? El mio lo perdí y…

Pucca: c-claro! ^^U

Kiro: esta bien…pasare a tu casa en un rato más por el ^^

Pucca: s-si…*cuelga el teléfono* si! (Estaré un rato con el! Y…no puedo quedarme quieta!) *se levanta* oh si…mi libro! *se acerca a su mochila* eh? U-Un segundo…esta no es mi mochila…esta es de…(Garu!) ¬¬* ese baka! N-No! T-Tal vez el tenga mi mochila…

Garu: *sentado en la ventana* si sigues hablando sola…creeran que estas loca ¬o¬

Pucca: tu!?…pero…¿¡Desde cuando estas ahí!?

Garu: hace unos segundos…*camina hacia ella*

Pucca: como sea vete!…¬¬

Garu: pero…solo vine a dejar tu mochila *le muestra la mochila de Pucca*

Pucca: eh?…gracias…*trata de tomarla*

Garu: *levanta su mochila* vaya…si que eres baja…

Pucca: baka! Devuelve mi mochila y vete! ¬¬*

Garu: no! Además hoy estoy aburrido y prefiero fastidiarte un rato…¬u¬ *mueve la mochila de Pucca en varias direcciones*

Pucca: *parandose en las puntas de los pies* damela! La necesito! ¬¬* *trata de quitarsela*

Garu: eh?…pero…*abre la mochila de Pucca* esta vacia…

Pucca: noo! Olvide mis cosas en la escuela!

Garu: vaya eres torpe! ¬o¬

Pucca: (ahora no podre prestarle mi libro a Kiro o…verlo hoy) tu!

Garu: eh?

Pucca: baka! *se lanza sobre el y comienza a golpearlo* ¬¬*

Garu: x.x ¿¡Que hice!?

Sheng: jefa! Tiene visitas!…

Pucca: *golpeando a Garu*

Kiro: *entra a la habitación de Pucca* h-hol- *ve a Pucca y a Garu* l-lo siento parece que es un mal momento…

Pucca: ¬¬*

Garu: *abrazando a Pucca* para nada ¬u¬…

Kiro: esta bien…s-solo vine por un libro…

Pucca: *empuja a Garu y camina hacia Kiro* l-lo siento…pero olvide mis cosas en la escuela y…

Kiro: esta bien…no importa…se lo pediré a Ring-ring…gracias de todos modos ^^ *se va*

Pucca: (noo!)

Garu: *recostado en el suelo* vaya…¿A quién se le olvidan las cosas? ¬o¬

Pucca: *voltea a verlo* baka…

Garu: eh? ¬.¬?

Pucca: idiota! *lo golpea* ¬¬*

~Fin del Flash back~

Garu: me imaginó que debió ser algo malo…¬¬

Pucca: demasiado ¬¬*

Garu: pero…¿Que hice?

Pucca: s-sabes…mejor olvidalo ¬\\\¬

Abyo: *corre hacia ellos* la! :v

Pucca: hola Abyo ^^

Garu: baka?...¬¬

Abyo: hola :v

Ching: *llega corriendo y patea a Abyo en la cabeza* baka! ¬¬

Abyo: *se estrella en la pared?* :'v

Pucca: hola Ching ^^

Ching: mi pequeña!…*la abraza* como siempre te encuentro con esta cosa *voltea a ver a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬

Despues…

Garu: nueva alumna?

Tobe: si…pero…debo decirte que…

Maestro: *entra al salón* por favor tomen asiento…

Todos: *se sientan*

Maestro: Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera…pasa por favor…

¿?: *entra*

Los chicos-Garu: oh~ *-* que linda…

Garu: *dibujando un robot que esta matando a Tobe y a Abyo*

Maestro: escuchen ella es Saki Korino…sean amables con ella…ahora tu lugar será…

Saki: tomaré ese! *señala el que esta junto de Garu y camina hacia el* Garu…

Garu: eh?…*voltea a verla* ¿Como sabes mi nombr…

Saki: *se lanza sobre el y lo abraza* lo sabia! Eres tu! ^\\\^

Garu: eh!? O.o

Después…

Tobe: ella es hija del jefe de la policía…

Garu: eh!?…pero…¿Por que dices que es un problema?

Tobe: la policía y los clanes no se llevan muy bien…son enemigos a muerte!…

Garu: ella sabe que soy de un clan?

Tobe: bromeas?…parece que ella te investigo un poco…gracias a tus antecedentes penales…pero a ella no le importa si eres de un clan o no…¬o¬

Ring: *enviando mensajes* ademas de que nos ha espiado durante esta semana

Garu: solo la rechazaré ¬o¬

Tobe: estas loco!? Ella viene de una familia de policías sabes lo que podría pasarnos a todos!? ¬¬

Ring: cierto…puedes ocasionar una guerra entre su familia y la tuya incluyendo a la familia de Pucca ¬o¬

Garu: si pero…

Saki: *corre hacia el y lo abraza* vaya! Mi príncipe si que es rápido! ^\\\^

Garu: eh?

Tobey Ring: *huyen?* adiós! :'v

Garu: cobardes! ¬¬

Saki: ocurre algo cariño?

Garu: no te hagas la inocente conmigo! Se quien eres! ¬¬*

Saki: vaya…al parecer eres mi acosador personal…si! ^\\\^

Garu: ¿¡Como puedes alegrarte con algo como eso!? ¬¬*

Saki: por que se que eres tu! *momento dramático* a eso lo llamo amor! *-*9

Garu: =_=…y-ya veo…

Saki: y…¿En donde será la cita?

Garu: cita!? O.o OYE! YO NUNCA TE INVITE A SALIR! ¬¬*

Saki: descuida…puedes hacerlo cuando estemos en la cita ^^

Garu: lo siento…pero yo…

Pucca: *camina hacia el* vaya…te estaba buscando por toda la escuela…ya casi es la hora de la clase de gimnasia…

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* ella es mi novia! LO ENTIENDES AHORA!?

Pucca: G-Garu?…

Saki:…no-novia?

Garu: asi es! Ella es mia! ¬¬*

Pucca: eh?…•\\\•

Saki: ya veo…las niñas pequeñas te gustan…*toma su telefono* buscare la fuente de la juventud =_=U

Pucca: niña pequeña? ¬¬*

Garu: ella es loli ¬o¬

Saki: oh! Ya entiendo porque es demasiado plana! ^^ aunque yo a los 12 no me veía asi ^^

Pucca: *aura diabólica* ^-^

Saki: Que mal por ti Garu…tener que ser novio de una tabla ¬u¬

Pucca: ahora si! *trata de lanzarse sobre ella*

Garu: *carga a Pucca* no me importa…*Modo tsundere on* ella m-me gusta loli ¬\\\¬

Pucca: a-asi es! ¬\\\¬

Garu: entiendelo…tu no me gustas ¬¬

Saki: pero *toma la mano de Garu* tu me gustas mucho! *coloca la mano de Garu en su "corazon"*

((7u7 oshe si ok'no XD))

Garu: oye! *aleja su mano de ella* ¬\\\¬ ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?

Saki: lo sentiste verdad? U\\\\\U

Garu: ¿A que te refieres? ¬¬

Saki: mi corazón estaba por explotar cuando lo sentiste! ^^

Garu: eso paso porque yo…

Saki: no importa! *se lanza sobre Garu y lo besa en la mejilla* tablita…puedes dejarnos solos? ^^

Garu: n-no! Espera!

Pucca: *aura diabólica* ¬u¬* y-yo…

~Explosión~

Rin: *salta hacia ellos junto con Sheng* detente!

Garu: baka! ¿¡Que hacen aqui!?

Sheng: lo sabía! El tsundere esta engañando a la jefa! *saca un arma de la nada* ahora si!

Rin: *lo golpea* no es su culpa! Es de ella! *señala a Saki*

Pucca: eh?…

Saki: pf…=_= *besa a Garu en la mejilla* tranquilo…*toma una radio* Nina!

Nina: *cae de pie encima de Sheng y Rin* si señorita!?

Saki: vaya eres lenta…ahora apresurate y elimina a esos dos! *señala a Sheng y a Rin*  
Rin: ella es!?

Sheng: una policia!

Nina: la mejor agente del FBI y yo me encargo de proteger a la princesa!

Pucca y Garu: Princesa!?

Saki: asi me dicen :v

Nina: si ella ha elegido a ese joven *señala a Garu* sus ordenes se cumplirán! *ataca a Sheng y a Rin*

Garu: se acerca la "épica" batalla de niñeras =_=U

Saki: *abraza a Garu* como sea vámonos de aqui! ^^

Garu: no! *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: (esta chica hace que yo…que yo…) *abraza a Garu* él es MIO! ¬¬*

Despues…

Saki: *abrazando a Garu* adoro esto!…^\\\^

Ann: o-oye tu! A-Alejate de el! ¬\\\¬

Garu: es inutil ¬¬

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* eres un idiota ¬¬* teniendo a esta adorable loli *aprieta a Pucca?* t-tu prefieres l-los…los…

Abyo: *comiendo* Pechugas pavo! :'v

((Miko: mensaje oculto? por parte de Niko ¬o¬))

Garu: claro que no ¬¬*

Pucca: *toma a Garu del cuello de su camisa* v-vamonos! E-Es la hora de…

Abyo: el masaje de Pucca! :v

Todos-Abyo: m-masaje?…de que estas hablando?

~Momento dramatico~

Abyo: como veran ella es plana…

Pucca: ¬¬*

Abyo: *un rayo de luz lo ilumina?* según las escrituras antiguas dicen:

~Musica de monjes?~

Abyo: "Si los masajeas crecen" o eso es lo que escuche :v

Pucca y Ching: *lo golpean* ¬¬

Garu: ya veo…un masaje…

Pucca: en que estas pensando!? ¬\\\¬

Saki: dame el masaje a mi! :'D

Garu: ni loco ¬¬*

~Aparecen helicopteros de la nada~

Policias: *saltan del helicoptero* encontramos a la princesa! *celebran?* \=u=/

Saki: estos torpes de nuevo =_=U

Tobe: haz que se vayan ¬o¬

Policias: no! Ustedes las secuestraron!

Ring: s-secuestro?

Nina: arrestenlos!

Todos-Saki: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Policias: *los arrestan?*

Garu: esperen! *les muestra un boleto* esta es mi decimo arresto…asi que puedo escoger mi comida ¬o¬

Policia: oh! Cierto…Garu Sanada?

Pucca: los conoces?…=_=U

Garu: si…el es Bob ¬o¬

Bob?: *se quita el casco* hola Garu…ya habia pasado tiempo desde tu ultimo arresto :v

Garu: lo se…¿Como estan Martha y los niños? ¬o¬

Bob: *esposando a Garu* estan muy bien…gracias por preguntar…el pequeño Tim esta aprendiendo a caminar...vaya eres un gran sujeto :v

Policias: *esposando a los demas?* siempre nos cuenta las desgracias sobre un par de idiotas llamados Tobe y Abyo XD

Tobe y Abyo: oye! :'v

Despues…

Policia: de que se le acusa?

Pucca: *sosteniendo un cartel* no tengo idea ._.

Bob: aqui dice que es porque "Garu prefiere darte masajes a ti"

Pucca: ¿¡Que clase de delito es ese!? ¬¬*

Policia: diga "Saki es la mejor!"

Pucca: la odio ¬¬*

Policia: *le toma la foto?*

((e_e))

Tobe: *con un cartel* de que se nos acusa? :v

Bob: por ser narsicista y por "ser bien parecido tanto que con solo verlo a las chicas les sangra la nariz"

Tobe: pero…ser hermoso no es un delito…oshea hellou :v

Bob: a ti se te acusa por ser narsicista y a Garu por lo otro :v

Garu: *con otro cartel* enserio? =_=U

Policia: hora de la sesión fotografica! =D

Bobo: Posen! :v

Garu: no lo hare! ¬¬*

Bob: vaya…parece que tu celda sera la habitacion de la señorita Saki…

Garu: e-esta bien! Lo hare! U¬¬

Tobe y Garu: *se miran entre si y posan?* ¬3¬

((Niko: calendarios a la venta solo en Miko's shop :v))

Abyo: malditos! :'v

Ching: si! No puedo creer que nos arrestaran sin ninguna razon!

Abyo: no es eso…*le muestra el calendario a Ching* TOBE Y GARU HICIERON SU CALENDARIO! Y NO ME INVITARON! *llora?* :'v

Garu: nos obligaron! ¬¬*

Tobe: *viendo el calendario* wow…me veo genial vestido de cupido…

Abyo: y Garu se ve cool de Santa y de vampiro :v

Ann: *le quita el calendario?* q-quiero ver algo! ¬\\\¬

Rika: y-yo tambien! *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: =_=U *suspira*

Kyo: *acariciando una rata?* y nuestros padres saben sobre esto?

Ring: al parecer no =_=

Pucca: el mio y el padre de Garu estan en una reunion importante...

Con Yeng y Kanon…

Los clanes: *celebrando?* si! :v

Kanon: felicidades Yeng…por el aniversario de nuestros pequeños :'v

Yeng: si! :v

Kanon: por cierto ¿En donde estan?

Yeng: tal vez se esten divirtiendo…

En algun lado de la prision(?)…

Pucca: maldición…y ¿Ahora que?

Garu: tratare de hablar con Saki para ver si puedo arreglar las cosas…*se levanta*

Pucca: eh?…pero…si vas ahora t-tal vez ella…t-te…

Garu: no importa…nadie de nosotros hicimos algo malo…*camina hacia un la salida*

Pucca: NO! *lo detiene*

Garu: eh?…*voltea a verla*

Pucca: *shock* (baka! Lo hice sin darme cuenta!) O\\\\\O

Garu: Pucca…*se acerca a ella*

Pucca: e-espera…y-yo…•\\\\\• *se acerca a Garu*

((Momento esperado por todos no? ewe seria una lastima que…))

Santa: *corre hacia ellos y golpea la puerta* hora de comer! :v

Pucca y Garu: *volteando a lados contrarios totalmente sonrojados?* X\\\X

Garu: nadie te hablo! *envia a santa al sol?* ¿Q-Que me querias decir? ¬\\\¬

Santa: hoo!? :'v *se va al sol?*

Pucca: decir? •\\\\\• oh!…e-es que yo…*suspira* olvidalo…

Garu: *suspira* esta bien…*se sienta en el suelo*

Pucca: *se sienta junto a el* sabes…es extraño…despues de que nuestros padres nos presentaran hemos vivido muchas cosas…

Garu: tienes razon…ese tipo de cosas…

Pucca: se viven...

Pucca y Garu: con amigos…*se miran entre si y voltean a lados contrarios* (es obvio que no le gusto) *Friendzone* TTuTT s-si!…a-amigos…

Pucca: t-tu crees que…si no fingieramos esto t-tu y yo…saldriamos de verdad? (Baka! ¿¡Por que dije eso!?) X.x

Garu: (¿¡Por que dijo eso tan repentinamente!? ¬\\\¬) n-no lo se…crees que a mi me interesarias?…mirate eres una loli ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¬¬* y crees que me fijaria en alguien tan inmaduro como tu!? ¬¬*

~Se escuchan pasos~

Bob: ahi estan…*señala a Pucca y Garu* :v

Yeng y Kanon: gracias…-.-

Bob: *se va*

Despues…

Kanon: ¿Que hicieron? ¬¬

Garu: rechace a una chica…

Kanon: exactamente…a quien?

Garu: a la hija del jefe de la policia ¬o¬

Yeng y Kanon: ¿¡Que!? O.o s-sabes lo que hiciste!?

Garu:…no ¬o¬

Kanon: declaraste la guerra!

Yeng: buena suerte! *toma a Pucca del brazo y camina hacia la salida* envien una postal si es que sobreviven ^^ Garu: oh…y Pucca peleo con ella ¬o¬

Yeng: ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: m-me llamo loli!…y…ella q-queria…¬\\\¬

Kanon: ambos clanes estan condenados…-.- *voltea a ver a Garu* tendras que salir con ella

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Yeng: oye! Pero…

Kanon: esa chica solo quiere estar contigo…sal con ella solo una vez y…despues seremos libres :'v

Garu: solo hay un pequeño problema ¬¬

Yeng: si mi clan se llegara a enterar…creeran que de nuevo nos peleamos y crearemos una guerra…

Kanon: cierto…pero…

Despues…

Clanes: p-policias!? O.o

Kanon: es por eso que mi pequeño hijo se sacrificara por todos :v

Yeng: y que quede claro que Pucca y Garu no se van a separar :v

Rin: exactamente…¿Que es lo que haran? ¬o¬

Kanon: solo saldra solo una vez…con la hija del jefe de la policia y despues estaremos libres…

Clanes: *celebran* si! \ :v /

Garu: espera! Ni siquiera he aceptado! ¬¬*

Kanon: ¬¬*

Luego…

Kanon: bungee…¬¬*

Garu: *amarrado* oye!…sueltame! *moviéndose violentamente* x.x

Kanon: *lo empuja al vacío?*  
Garu: te odio! X.x

Pucca: (ojala no acepte) crees que este bien? =_=U

Yeng: tal vez…

Pucca: y por cuanto tiempo estará asi?

Kanon: hasta que él acepté ¬o¬

~Se rompe la cuerda?~

Kanon: oh…oh

Garu: *cae muy fuerte en el suelo* idiota! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!? O.o

Kanon: oh~ ya aceptaste?

Garu: no! ¬¬*

Kanon: Rin! La otra cuerda!

Garu: O.o e-esta bien! Esta bien! Acepto!

Kanon: lo sabía…

Clanes: *celebran* si! \=u=/

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* (él…acepto?…)

Fin del capítulo 8


	10. C-Cita?

Miko: ewe

Niko: ¿Que te pasa? ¬¬

Miko: alguien pidió celos? e_e

Niko: =_=U

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Pucca: entonces…ho-hoy saldrás con Saki? ¬¬*

Garu: si…se supone que mi padre se encargó de toda la "cita" ¬o¬

Pucca: y…no te molesta que salgas con alguien ma-…di-digo…con ella ¬u¬

Garu: no se…esa chica tiene valor…es algo que admiro de ella…

Pucca: *celos on* y-ya veo n.n*

Garu: c-creo que estas feliz no?...no estaré contigo hoy…

Pucca: eh?…n-no es eso…p-por cierto…a donde irán? ^^U

Garu: mi padre escogió todos los lugares…a puesto a que será aburrido

Pucca: *suspira* esta bien…Q-Que tengas suerte…^^U *se va*

Garu: *suspira*

Tobe y Ring: *caminan hacia a el* vaya que eres torpe ¬o¬

Garu: ustedes si que saben sobre la torpeza ¬u¬

Tobe: khé? :v

Ring: ¬¬* *suspira* si que eres distraído…

Garu: y que?…

Ring: ahora por que la loli esta triste? Solo yo me encargo de eso…*se recarga en la espalda de Garu*

Garu: tendré una cita…

Tobe: no es novedad siempre sales con ella los viernes…

Garu: si…pero no con ella…

Tobe y Ring: eh!? Entonces con quien!?

Garu: recuerdan a Saki? ¬¬

Ring: con ella!? ¬¬* pero no puedes salir con ella!

Tobe: y ¿Por que no? ¬u¬ Ring: eh?…*se sonroja un poco* pues se supone que el esta saliendo con Pucca ¬\\\¬

Garu: lo se…pero por alguna razón…Saki gusta de mi!…y no se porque! Eso me molesta más ¬¬*

Tobe y Ring: *caen estilo anime?* es enserio!?

Garu: ¿Por que lo dicen? ¬.¬?

Tobe: te haz visto a un espejo?

Garu: si y?…¬o¬

Tobe: te consideras…no se…"lindo"

Garu: soy lindo?…*voltea a ver a Ring-ring* crees que soy lindo? ¬o¬

Ring: *sonrojada* eh!?…¿¡Por que me preguntas eso tan repentinamente!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: solo contesta…

Ring: invoco a mi derecho de guardar silenció! ¬\\\¬

Tobe: no puedes ¬o¬

Ring: p-pues…yo creó que…*suspira* estas mucho mejor que Tobe *cruza los brazos y voltea hacia otra direccion* ¬\\\¬

Tobe: y ahora que sabes la pregunta del siglo que es lo que harás? :v

Garu: *aura de fuego* usare este poder para el mal! ¬u¬9

Tobe: torpe! ¬¬*…

Garu: como sea…sabes algo mas sobre Sak-? ¬o¬

Ching: *aparece de la nada y patea a Garu en la espalda* baka! ¬¬*

Tobe: y Ring: eh!? O.o

Garu: x.x *cae al suelo*

Ching: torpe! ¬¬*…por tu culpa Pucc-

Abyo: *detiene a Ching* calmate! :'v

Garu: oye! *se levanta* ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!? ¬¬*

Ching: *saca el cuchillin? De cartón* ¿¡Por que saldrás con otra chica!? Acaso mi pequeña no es suficiente para ti!? ¬¬*

Garu: n-no! Espera! *suspira* es una larga historia ¬_¬

Abyo: si! :v *salta a los brazos de Garu* hora del cuento! :'v

Después de la hora del cuento? (Contado por nana Garu XD aunque admitanlo…quien no quiere una nana asi e_e)

Ching: asi que…todo este tiempo han estado fingiendo?

Abyo: que romántico :'v

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean* ¬¬*

Ching: asi que solo saldrás con ella solo por hoy?

Garu: tengo que hacerlo…o si no…*mirada perdida* el bungee volvera…

Ching: estas seguro de que no es una trampa ¬¬

Garu: si…*camina hacia la salida* nos vemos después…*se va*

Abyo: *llorando*

Ching: ¿Por que lloras?…

Abyo: Garu lo hace por el bien de Pucca…esto es mejor que la novela de las 7:30 :'v

Ring: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Tobe: pero de todos modos ambos estan tristes…

Ching: no podemos dejarlo asi…

Ring: estas diciendo que…

Ching: si! Las fuerzas tsunderes y lolicolianas ayudaran en el amor! :v

Tobe: pero…crees que se de cuenta?

Ching: no! Nos disfrazaremos!

Ring: perfecto! Y la loli?

Abyo: vendrá con nosotros :v

Después…

Pucca: espiar?

Abyo: *bailando macalena con Tobe?* -u-

Ching: si…acaso no te gustaría ver como actua el tsundere con otra chica?

Pucca: pues…no lo se…después de todo solo es una cita ficticia…

Tobe y Abyo: hey macalena! \ :v /

Ring: *golpea a Tobe y a Abyo* ¬¬

Ching: entonces aceptas?…

Pucca: *suspira*…lo siento…hoy no puedo…estaré en casa con mi padre ^^

Ching: ya veo…entonces nosotros te diremos que tal nos fue ^^

En otro lugar…

Nina: señorita Saki todo esta listo para su cita con el joven Sanada

Saki: *maquillandose* gracias ^^ (Mi príncipe~) ^\\\^

Con Garu…

Kanon: y recuerda ser demasiado caballeroso con ella o si no…

Garu: envejeceras?

Kanon: *lo golpea* no! ¬¬…nos arrestarian

Garu: y? ¬o¬

Kanon: el bungee volverá ¬¬

Garu: x.x lo haré

Después…

Garu: *recargado en un poste* (ser caballeroso?) *suspira*

~Música espía~

Ching: *viendolos a lo lejos* jum…al parecer todo va bien…*con una radió* Payaso azul! ¿Donde es su ubicación?

Ring: *con una radió* no me llames asi! Ya me castigaste suficiente!…tener que fingir salir con Tobe…que asco ¬¬*

Tobe: oye! ¬¬…crees que yo tambienes soy feliz? Esta sera la peor cita que he tenido ¬¬

Ring: ya somos dos ¬¬

Ching: ¬¬ *voltea a ver a Abyo*

Abyo: *contando con los dedos?* y conmigo somos diez :v

Ching: en…fin…todo parece ser normal…

Garu: (ojala nadie nos este vigilando) ¬¬

Ann: *viendolo a lo lejos con unos binoculares?* baka…*con una peluca?* (¿¡Como pudo salir con ella!?) ¬¬* *suspira* (por eso odio a los policías!)

Rika: *disfrazada* (s-solo por curiosidad!…n-no son celos!…curiosidad!) X\\\X

Pucca: *disfrazada de shota?* (n-no me puedo quedarme tranquila!…aunque yo no quería…desde un principió él era m-mio!) ¬\\\¬

Todos: (ojala todo resulte como yo espero)

Saki: *corre hacia Garu* siento la demora! ^^

Todos-Saki: (que empiece el plan!)

Garu: descuida…tambien llegue hace un momento…

Saki: que alivio ^^

Pucca: ¬¬* (ese baka!…siempre que me retrasó…el me dice que soy muy lenta y que el casi muere de aburrimiento) ¬¬*

Saki: l-luces muy bien hoy ^\\\^

Garu: g-gracias…tu tambien luces muy linda

Harem: *celos on* (muy linda!?) ¬¬*

Pucca: (el siempre me dice que me veo como una tabla bien vestida!) ¬¬*

Garu: y…¿A donde quieres ir primero?

Saki: bueno…se que tu padre nos dio indicaciones y los lugares a donde ir…asi que creo que sería mejor que…vayamos a donde quieramos…

Garu: segura?…porque…

Saki: *lo toma de la mano* vamos! ^^

Garu: eh?…*se van*

Todos: *los siguen*

En el parque de diversiones~

Saki: mira Garu! Hay una casa del terror!…

Garu: te gustan las cosas relacionadas con el terror?

Saki: si! Es mi género favorito ^^

Garu: e-el mio también…

Saki: y después iremos a juegos extremos! ^^

Garu: (t-tal vez…la cita no sea tan aburrida)

Ching: *escondída detrás de un basurero* vaya…vaya esto no me agrada

Abyo: *buscando en la basura* oh mira! Comida! *se come una cosa gris?* me siento mal :'v

Ching: callate ¬¬*

Ring: *comiendo algodón de azúcar* crees que ellos dos…

Tobe: por eso decía que seria un problema…esa chica tiene los mismos gustos de Bakaru ¬o¬ *trata de quitarle el algodón de azúcar a Ring-ring*

Ring: *le da un manazo?* comprate el tuyo! ¬¬

Tobe: ¬¬*

Ann: vaya Rika…te noto molesta…acaso estas celosa? ¬u¬

Rika: n-no! L-La celosa aqui eres tu! ¬\\\¬

Ann: *modo tsundere on* b-baka! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *sentada a lo lejos* (ja! P-Pero apuesto a que el no ha intentado quitarle la inocencia de Saki mas de una vez) ¬\\\u\\\¬

Después…

Saki: toma! *le entrega algo* prepare el almuerzo pruebalo ^^

Garu: g-gracias…*comienza a comer* (e-esto es!…) delicioso…

Saki: enserio!? ^^

Garu: si! *continua comiendo*

Ching: *en un globo aéreostatico* que mal…Mi pequeña es muy mala en eso…=_=

Abyo: *tratando de llegar al cielo?* :v

Ring: te creo =_=

Pucca: (e-es por eso!?…t-tal vez deba cocinarle algo…asi el vera que yo soy mejor que Saki!) ¬¬*

Ann: *golpeando su cabeza contra la pared*

Rika: t-tranquila…te apuesto a que existen mas personas que han incendiado la cocina ^^U

Saki: *se acerca a Garu* vaya *rie un poco* tienes un poco de chocolate en tus labios

Garu: enserio?

Saki: yo te lo quitare ^^ *se acerca mas a el*

Garu: e-espera *se sonroja un poco*

Ching: ella va a!?

Ring: *con una resortera* tranquila…el no lo hara *apuntandole a Garu*

Rika y Ann: *apuntandole a Garu con unas latas* no lo hara ¬¬*

Pucca: *apunto de lanzarle una bandeja a Garu* ¬¬*

Saki: *se acerca hasta los labios de Garu y…*

Harem: *le disparan? A Garu*

Garu: x.x *cae encima de Saki* maldición…

Saki: vaya…eres atrevido ^\\\^

Garu: no! Espera! y-yo!…*trata de levantarse*

Harem: (maldicion! Solo lo empeore!) ¬¬*

Saki: descuida ^\\\^

Garu: *se levanta rapidamente* o-oye!…y-ya es un poco tarde no?…*rie nerviosamente* t-te llevaré a tu casa…

Saki: p-pero…todavia tenía otro plan…

Garu: eh?…

Después…

Saki: ver la puesta de sol!

Garu: era necesario desde una torre? =_=…es mas como es que apareció esta torre de la nada?

Harem: *viendolos a lo lejos* (ese baka!…se comporta muy amable con ella!)

Ching: *escondida en los arbustos* al parecer esa chica esta loca por el =_=…

Abyo: porque no me pasa eso a mi!? :'v

Saki: alguien me debía unos pequeños favores…*abraza a Garu* me gusto mucho la cita de hoy…^\\\^

Garu: que bien…ahora…no volverás a llevarnos a prisión? ¬¬

Saki: no…*lo abraza mas* no puedo esperar la próxima cita…

Garu: ¿¡Que!? solo será una! ¬¬

Saki: pero…se supone que ya rompiste con tu novia…

Clan K: *aparece de la nada* Aja! Lo sabíamos! Abandonaste a nuestra jefa!

Garu: ustedes!? Pero ya les dije que…

Clan S: *aparece de la nada* el maestro puede tener las mujeres que el quiera! :v

Clan K: esto es una declaracion de guerra! :v

Garu: no! Esperen!

Clanes: *se comienzan a disparar entre si?* :v

Garu: *carga a Saki y saltan de la torre hacia los arbustos*

Ching: *huye* lo siento Abyo!

Abyo: eh? :v

Garu: *cae de pie encima de Abyo* baka?

Ann y Rika: *sentadas en la rama de un arbol* eh!?

Abyo: h-hola :'v

Garu: estas bien? *baja a Saki*

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: no te pregunte a ti ¬¬*

Abyo: lo se :'v

Saki: d-descuida…estoy bien…llamare a mi padre y a su equipo *toma su teléfono*

Garu: espera!…*la detiene* solo empeoraras las cosas

Saki: *abraza a Garu* quiero empeorarlas ^^

Clanes: *peleando varonilmente?* :v

Garu: oye espera!

~Llegan policías y la guerra(? Crece~

Tobe y Ring: *sentados a lo lejos* oh~ ¬o¬

Garu: maldición!…

Abyo: esto es malo!…

Garu: si continúan asi toda la cuidad…

Abyo: no!…deje la televisión encendida :'v *tan tan tan!(?*

Garu: sera mejor que vayas a tu casa esto se pondra feo ¬¬*

Abyo: pero!…quiero ser espía :'v

Garu: ¬¬…tienes la misión de…ir por una hoja de un árbol azul

Abyo: si! :v *se va*

Garu: Saki…debo hablar con ellos…

Saki: pero…*rodea el cuello de Garu con sus brazos*

Pucca: (n-no…) *camina hacia ellos*

Garu: escuchame…te he dicho muchas veces que…no me gustas…yo quiero a alguien mas y ese alguien es Pu…

Saki: *besa a Garu* =\\\=

Pucca: *camina enmedio de los clanes*

Clanes: *se detienen y ven a Pucca* eh?

Pucca: *comienza a llorar un poco* YA BASTA! *cae de rodillas y llora* POR FAVOR!…PAREN…paren…

Garu: *empuja a Saki* oye! *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: no es justo! ¿¡Por que!?

Policías: *se detienen* :v ?

Clan K: jefa! :'v

Pucca: OYE SAKI!…EL ES MIO! *continua llorando y baja la mirada*

Garu: *sonríe un poco* adiós Saki…

Saki: p-pero!

Garu: *camina hacia Pucca*

Ching, Abyo, Tobe y Ring: *comiendo palomitas y viendo el show?* :v

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* G-Gar-…

Garu: *la carga* LA CITA FICTICIA ACABO!…AMBOS NUNCA TERMINAMOS!

Clanes: si! \ :'v / *se abrazan entre si?*

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* y por ahora no lo haremos *sonríe un poco* verdad?

Pucca: •\\\\\• s-si…

Garu: debemos irnos…

Pucca: tienes razon…y-ya es tarde…

Garu: no…*baja a Pucca y la toma del brazo* corre antes de que nos arresten! *comienza a correr*

Pucca: e-eh!?

Después…

Pucca: *curando a Garu* vaya que eres baka…aun asi te lastimaste ¬\\\¬

Garu: yo no tengo la culpa…de la nada varias cosas me golpearon

Pucca: la bandeja…=_=U

Garu: la que?

Pucca: nada…

Garu: p-por cierto…buena actuación…dejaron de pelear

Pucca: s-si…actuación

Garu: aunque…eso parecía ser mas real…

Pucca: e-eh!? D-De que hablas!? •\\\•

Garu: acaso…*sonríe un poco y voltea a verla* te enamoraste de mi?…

Pucca: *Modo tomate on* ¿¡Que!? C-Claro que no!…Estaría loca como para estarlo! ¬\\\¬

Garu: si claro…"te creo" *rie un poco*

Pucca: b-baka! Te digo la verdad! N-No te rias! ¬\\\¬ *vacia una botella de alcohol en las heridas de Garu*

Garu: Oye! ¬¬*

Pucca: te lo mereces por decir mentiras! ¬\\\¬

Garu: en ese caso…necesitamos ensayar…ya viste lo que paso hoy…creo que tendremos que fingir esto por un largo tiempo…

Pucca: ¿P-Por cuanto tiempo?

Garu: no se…mi padre quiere muchos nietos ¬o¬

Pucca: *lo golpea con una almohada* b-baka! X\\\X

Garu: *la carga como costal?* recuerdalo…solo son "ensayos" *camina hacia su habitación* y necesito tu inocencia…

Pucca: e-espera! X\\\X

Garu: por cierto recuerdas la apuesta que perdiste?

*Referencia al capitulo 7*

Pucca: s-si…

Garu: pues este sábado tendrás que cumplirla…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O\\\\\O

Fin del capitulo 9

* * *

Miko: muajajaja habra Romantic time? ewe

Niko: la inocencia de Pucca desaparecerá?

Miko: Don Poncio abrirá la panadería? :'v (no he comido pan durante tres días u.u)

Niko: todo esto y mucho mas en su telenovel-…intento de historia! :v

Miko: no cambien de canal :v

Niko: si lo haran…tu no actualizas ultimamente :v

Miko: sobre eso…^^U quisiera pedirles una disculpa por mi retraso en actualizar :'v pero muchas tragedias me han ocurrido (maldita escuela y mi maldita laptop se descompuso :'v) pero sobre todo hayalgo en mi vida que me falta:

I-N-S-P-I-R-A-C-I-O-N! (Que es eso!? :'v)

Miko: pero no se preocupen…pronto regresare y mucho mas poderosa que antes! :v

Bye-nee~ \^^


	11. ¿Romantic time?

Miko: tada! \\._./ Miko-Sensei regresó! Junto con su muuy esperado capítulo e.e

* * *

En casa de Pucca…

Pucca: *durmiendo*

~Golpean su ventana~

Pucca: *despierta y ve su reloj* eh? *bosteza* son las 4:30 am?…*se levanta y camina hacia la ventana* ¿Quien estará golpeando mi- *abre la ventana* nadie?…pero…

Garu: *aparece enfrente de ella colgando de cabeza* Pucc-

Pucca: eh!? *apunto de gritar*  
Garu: no! *cubre su boca* t-tranquila…*entra a su habitación*

Pucca: ¿Que haces aqui tan temprano? =_=

Garu: *se recuesta en la cama de Pucca* vine por lo que me prometiste

Pucca: eh?…a que te…

Garu: la apuesta…

Pucca: apuest-…*se sonroja* s-si la recuerdo…pero…

Garu: asi que…estaras conmigo todo el día…

Pucca: eh!? O\\\\\O

Garu: te esperare afuera…*camina hacia la ventana*

Pucca: pero!…

Garu: tranquila…pense en todo *salta por la ventana*

Pucca: (estar…todo el día con…el?) •\\\\\•…*camina hacia su armario* Tobe dice que soy muy obvia…d-debo actuar de otra forma…o si no el sabrá que me g-gusta y…tal vez arruine todo con el *suspira*

Después…

Pucca: (¿Q-Que se supone que haga?) *voltea a ver a Garu* o-oye…¿A donde iremos?

Garu: sobre eso…le dijiste a alguien sobre la apuesta? ¬o¬

Pucca: es de madrugada! Dudo mucho que alguien este despierto ¬¬*

Garu: en ese caso…es mejor que nadie sepa en donde estas…

Pucca: ¿Por que lo dices? A-Acaso es un secuestro!? Deten a Carol ahora mismo! X\\\X

Garu: no llames asi a mi auto! El baka de Tobe escoge nombres horribles! ¬¬*

Pucca: c-como sea ¬\\\¬ ¿Me estrada secuestrando?

Garu: no…recuerda que perdiste una apuesta…

Pucca: ¿C-Como se que no es una trampa? ¬\\\¬

Garu: si fuera un secuestro tu…

~Cine mental de Pucca y Garu~

Garu: *entra por la ventana* loli! He venido por ti!

Pucca: P-Por mi?…¿Por que?

Garu: para secuestrarte

Pucca: eh!? Un secuestro?

Garu: asi es…

Pucca: *se lanza sobre el* secuestrame de por vida! ^\\\^

~Fin del cine mental~

Pucca: estas loco!? Y-Yo nunca diría eso! ¬\\\¬

Garu: si lo harías ¬o¬

Pucca: ¿Como lo sabes? ¬\\\¬

Garu: te conosco…eres un uke…por naturaleza a los ukes les gusta ser acosados ¬o¬

Pucca: a mi no me gusta que me acoses! ¬\\\¬*

Garu: ¿Crees que nos esten buscando?

Pucca: eh?…

En la casa de Pucca…

Sheng: *golpeando la puerta de Pucca* jefa?

Yeng: esto es muy extraño…por lo regular…ella esta despierta desde temprano

Sheng: alejese! *patea y rompe la puerta de Pucca*

Yeng: pequeña?…*entra a la habitación de Pucca* n-no esta!?

Clan K: ¿¡Que!? O.o

En casa de Garu…

Clan S: *golpeando la Puerta de Garu*

Kanon: fue mala idea instalar un sistema de seguridad en su habitación =_=U

Rin: yo tengo la llave :v *abre la puerta?*

Kanon: hijo mio! *entra a la habitación de Garu* no esta!

Clan S: no! :'v *corren en círculos?*

Rin: ¿¡Quien nos dira que hacer cuando un pájaro nos ataque!? :'v

~Suena su teléfono~

Kanon: *contesta* halo? :v

Yeng: Kanon! Ocurrió algo muy extraño!

Kanon: no tan extraño como lo que te diré =_=U

Kanon y Yeng: Pucca/Garu desapareció…espera…¿¡Que!? N-Nos vemos luego! *cuelgan*

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: llegamos…

Pucca: ¿En donde estamo-

Garu: pues…

~Flash Back~

Kanon: y asi mi pequeño…se eliminan a los enemigos

Garu: *←tenia 6 años* o.o e-es necesario clavar la katana en el cuello?

Kanon: no! Puede ser en el estomago o en el pecho…asi la muerte puede ser mas rápida…

Garu: wow *-*

Kanon: vaya…creces tan rápido…no es asi Yuko? ^^

Yuko: baka! *lo golpea* ¿¡Que clase de cosas le enseñas a nuestro pequeño!? ¬¬*

Kanon: la bases para deshacerse de sus enemigos :'v

Garu: *apuñalando a su oso de peluche con un lapiz?* asi papá?

Kanon: *levanta sus pulgares* bien hecho! Eres mi orgullo! :'v

Yuko: idiota! *lo golpea y lo saca volando?* Garu…*suspira* no debes hacer eso

Garu: ¿Por que? *camina hacia ella*

Yuko: es muy malo…mi pequeño ^^ *lo abraza* tu debes ser alguien diferente a todos ellos…*lo besa en la frente* tu debes ser alguien bueno…entiendes?

Garu: si…pero papá se enojara si…

Yuko: tranquilo…puedes entrenar…pero recuerda…nunca harás algo que no quieras…recuerda que mamá se ira pronto y no la verás en un largo tiempo…

Garu: ¿C-Cuando volverás?

Yuko: hare todo lo posible por verte ^^…*le entrega unas llaves* guardarlas muy bien…

Garu: ¿P-Para que son?

Yuko: es por si tienes que ocultarte de todos ^^U

Garu: ya veo…

Yuko: te prometo que en cuanto regrese…estaremos juntos *lo abraza*

Garu: y papá también?

Yuko: no cuentes con el ¬_¬

~Fin del Flash back~

Pucca: y-ya veo…pero ¿Por que esta en medio del bosque?

Garu: mi padre le tiene miedo a los "Monstruos del bosque" ¬o¬

Pucca: monstruos del bosque? =_=U

Garu: le dije que si entraba al bosque…envejeceria mas rápido gracias a los monstruos ¬o¬

Pucca: ya veo =_=

~Se escucha un bip?~

Garu: eh?

Pucca: ¿Que es ese sonido?…

Garu: *voltea a verla* quitate eso *señala a Pucca*

Pucca: *lo golpea con una rama* s-si es otra de tus técnicas para quitarme la inocencia…olvidalo! ¬\\\¬

Garu: no me refiero a tu ropa! Me refiero al chip! ¬¬*

Pucca: c-chip?

Garu: *lo señala* lo tienes detrás de tu cuello…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? Pero como es que yo…Papá ¬¬*

Garu: *le quita el chip* enserio no sabias sobre estos chips?

Pucca: pues no…tu también tenias uno?

Garu: todos los hijos de los jefes de los clanes los tenemos…el mio lo arroje al mar y todos creían que estaba en el polo norte

Pucca: *rie un poco* no creo que sean tan tontos como para haber ido hasta ahi…

Garu: se perdieron durante una semana…mientras que yo estaba en casa…durmiendo ¬o¬

Pucca: =_=U

Garu: ¿Que quieres hacer primero?

Pucca: eh?…pues…yo *ruido estomacal?*

Garu: tienes hambre?

Pucca: eh!?…n-no espera es que yo…*baja la cabeja algo sonrojada* s-si…

Garu: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* preparare algo…*camina hacia la cocina*

Pucca: n-no! Espera! *lo detiene* y-yo…cocinare •\\\•

Garu: segura?

Pucca: si!…por alguna razon a todos les encanta mi comida ^^

~Flash back~

Yeng: atención! Mi pequeña hija ha cocinado chocolates para todos…por ser el día de San Valentín :'v

Clan K: si! :'v

Pucca: *entregándoles los chocolates* disfrutenlos ^^

Clan: si! *prueban los chocolate* (estan…salados) x.x

Yeng: eh?…*prueba los chocolates* x.x…P-Pucca…l-los chocolates estan…

Pucca: *sonríe* si?

El clan y Yeng: (no podemos romper sus sentimientos) estan deliciosos! TTuTT *comen mas chocolates*

~Fin del Flash back~

Garu: (c-comida por ella…acaso!?…parecemos una pareja recien casada!?) =\\\=

Pucca: ya regreso! *va hacia la cocina*

Garu: estamos casados~? Eso seria…=\\\u\\\= *suena su teléfono y contesta* hola?

Abyo: oye Garu llame para recordarte que :v

Garu: lo siento…estoy casado =\\\=

Abyo: khé? :v

Garu: *cuelga* casado con una loli…entonces…es una luna de miel?…y en las lunas de miel…

~A-D-I-O-S- I-N-O-C-E-N-C-I-A~

Garu: eh!?…(espera…puedo hacerlo?…pero que pasaría después?) *filosofando?*

Pucca: oye Garu!…

Garu: (pero no pasaría nada…ya que es uke…si se la quito no se quejaria después…o si?)

Pucca: *camina hacia el*

Garu: (de que forma se lo diré?…"Despidete de tu inocencia" o…)

Pucca: Garu?…estas bie-

Garu: te quitare tu inocencia ¬o¬

Pucca: *Modo tomate on* ba-baka! *lo golpea* X\\\X

Garu: auch! X.x

Pucca: *golpeando a Garu* b-baka! ¿¡Por que me dices eso!? X\\\X

Garu: de que hablas!?

Pucca: m-me quitaras m-mi inocencia! ¬\\\¬

Garu: ¿Quieres que lo intenté?…lo sabía eres una pervertida ¬\\\¬

Pucca: baka! Y-Yo nunca te pediría eso! ¬\\\¬

Garu: tienes razón…en todo caso eres demasiado violable ¬o¬

Pucca: •\\\\\•…*lo golpea con un florero?* baka! X\\\X

Garu: x.x

Con Yeng y Kanon…

Clanes: *corriendo en círculos* :'v

Yeng: mi pequeña…en donde estarán? :'v

Kanon: tal vez fue un secuestró…necesitaremos *suspira* ayuda de policías ¬¬

Despues…

Policía: no pueden ver al señor Korino ¬¬

Rin: ¿Por que no? ¬¬

Policía: el esta ocupado y…

Kanon: pero mi hijo Garu desapareció y…

Saki: *aparece de la nada* Garu!?

Policía: p-princesa!

Yeng: si! Desapareció junto con mi pequeña Pucca :'v

Saki: *con un altavoz?* escuchen torpes! El amor de mi vida desapareció busquenlo por todo el mundo! ¬¬

Policías: si! *se van*

Kanon: n-no! Espera no creo que estén muy lejos!…

Saki: no me importa! Lo buscaremos por todas partes!

Yeng: tambien a mi pequeña…verdad? ¬¬

Saki: tal vez…*se va en un helicóptero?*

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: *golpeado?* ¬3¬*

Pucca: tada! *coloca un plato en la mesa*

Garu: ¿Que es eso? *se acerca a la mesa y ve la comida* eh?

Comida: *moviéndose* yo…*una burbuja explota, cae una gota al piso y lo desintregra*

Garu: estas loca!? Eso es ácido! ¬¬

Pucca: claro que no! ¬¬*…es…sopa ¬3¬

Garu: segura que tu la hiciste? =_=U

Pucca: *sonríe* si ^^

Garu: *suspira* t-tengo que comerla toda?

Pucca: si!…e-escuche que te gusto la comida de Saki ¬¬*

Garu: ¿Q-Quien te lo dijo?

Pucca: y-yo!…d-digo…Sheng dijo que te espiaria…s-solo por curiosidad ¬\\\¬…aunque tienes razón…no te obligaré a comer algo que no te guste *toma el plato*

Garu: n-no espera!…lo comere todo! *le quita el plato* si algo sale mal…mi testamento esta debajo de mi cama

Pucca: eh?…estas exagerando!  
¬¬

Garu: *come toda la sopa?* n-no sabe tan mal x.x

Pucca: enserio!? *sonríe* ¿Quieres mas? ^^

Garu: no! Y-Ya estoy lleno…t-tu espera aqui y…ahora será mi turno de cocinar algo para ti *se levanta y corre hacia la cocina*

Pucca: (e-el cocinara para mi?) •\\\•…*rie un poco y coloca sus manos en sus mejillas* vaya…(parecemos una pareja recién casada) ^\\\^

Garu: *matando a la comida de Pucca?* P-Pucca…¿Que paso con toda la comida que había?

Pucca: la utilice toda…

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Después…

Pucca: y por que tengo que ayudarte a pescar? ¬¬

Garu: por que "alguien" utilizo toda la comida en un arma nuclear ¬¬

Pucca: y-yo…no tengo la culpa *voltea hacia otro lado y cruza los brazos* (solo por que me asegure de que quedara deliciosa) ¬3¬

Garu: esta bien…tu espera aqui mientras yo consigo algo ¬¬ *camina hacia el lago*

Pucca y Garu: (baka!…r-recuerda!…no actuar tan amable!…o se dara cuenta de que me gusta) ¬\\\¬

Garu: tienes razón…en todo caso asustarias a los peces ellos diran…"o miren! Una tabla de surf" ¬u¬

Pucca: *le lanza una lata* baka!

Garu: x.x *cae al agua* loli! ¬u¬…(tengo un plan) *finge que se esta ahogando* c-calambre! x.x

Pucca: eh!? *corre hacia el y extiende su brazo* toma mi mano!…

Garu: ¬u¬ *toma la mano de Pucca y la atrae hacia el*

Pucca: baka! *cae al agua* ¬¬

Garu: tu te lo buscaste ¬¬*

Pucca: c-claro que no! T-Tu fuiste! ¬¬*

Garu: loli! ¬¬

Pucca: tsundere! ¬¬

Garu: infantil!

Pucca: infantil yo!?…mira quien habla! Baka! ¬¬

Garu: tabla! ¬o¬

Pucca: ahora si! *se lanza sobre el y comienza a golpearlo* ¬¬

Garu: espera! X.x

En algún lugar del mundo(?)

Helicópteros?: *buscando a Garu*

Policía: Princesa! Aun no lo encontramos! :v

Saki: maldición! Ya hemos estado buscando casi por todo el mundo ¬¬*

Kanon: espera! R-Recuerdo otro lugar…

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: vaya…*secando su cabello con una toalla* eres muy infantil ¬¬

Pucca: y-yo no tengo la culpa! *estornuda* t-tu empezaste con todo ¬¬

Garu: si pero después de todo eso…me golpeaste y gracias a ti no pude conseguir nada ¬¬

Pucca: *estornuda* x.x

Garu: *suspira* baka…*Modo tsundere* debes cubrirte o si no te resfriaras ¬\\\¬ *la cubre con su chaqueta*

Pucca: •\\\• g-gracias…

Garu: por cierto…*toma su mochila y saca de ella unos pockys* esto es lo único que podras comer…por ahora…*le da los pockys*

Pucca: *los toma* g-gracias…*los abre y comer uno* q-quieres?…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* jum…c-claro que tambien tengo hambre…ya que tu sopa hizo que perdiera la mitad de mis órganos ¬\\\¬ *toma un pocky y lo come*

Con Yeng y Kanon…

Yeng: s-seguro que es aqui?

Kanon: mi amada Yuko fue quien hizo esto…vamos! No tenemos tiempo…*comienza a caminar*

Yeng: *suspira* ya que *lo sigue*

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: ja! *toma un pocky* es el último! ¬u¬

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? Pero!…

Garu: yo lo tome primero asi que es mio ¬u¬

Pucca: *muerde un extremo del pocky* ja! ¬u¬

Garu: oye! ¬¬

Pucca: *comienza a comerse el pocky*  
Garu: *muerde el otro extremo del pocky y comienza a comerlo hasta que…*

Pucca y Garu: *A unos milímetros de besarse* (e-espera!…¿¡Que demonios estoy haciendo!?) •\\\\\• (d-deberia continuar?…Quiero continuar!) *lo muerden un poco y…* X\\\X *el pocky se rompe* (pero que!?) *se miran el uno al otro* Eh? •\\\• *voltean en direcciones diferentes muy sonrojados* ¬\\\¬ *rien nerviosamente*

Garu: d-deberiamos usar esa "actuación" U¬u¬

Pucca: s-si…y-yo creo que los engañaríamos…^^U

~Silencio incómodo~

Garu: s-sabes yo creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa…n-no creés?

Pucca: m-me quieres? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¿¡Por que me dices eso tan repentinamente!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: no se…solo quiero que me respondas…¿Por que haces todo esto?…¿Por que eres asi conmigo? No te entiendo! x.x

Garu: n-no es nada en especial ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lo toma del brazo* respondeme ahora!…n-no te dejare ir hasta que me respondas!…

Garu: y-yo…*suspira* eres asi de distraida? *retrocede un poco*

Pucca: eh?…

Garu: enserio…aun no te has dado cuenta?…¬\\\¬

Pucca: me estas diciendo que…*camina hacia el…se tropieza y cae encima de Garu* x.x

Garu: x.x estas bie- *ve a Pucca a los ojos*

Pucca: G-Garu…•\\\•

Kanon y Yeng: *entran corriendo* mi pequeño!/pequeña! :'v

Pucca: *se aleja rápidamente de Garu* P-Papá!?

Yeng: *abraza a Pucca* te encontré! :'v

Kanon: *golpea a Garu* baka! Me tenias preocupado ¬¬*

Garu: *Aura diabólica* ¬¬*

Kanon: ¿¡Que demonios estaban haciendo aqui!? ¬¬

Garu: f-fue…

Pucca: una ap-

Garu: un secuestro! E-El tipo nos rapto en la madrugada y…y…nos tuvo presos!

Yeng y Kanon: *creyendole* :'v

Pucca: eh? ¬.¬!?

Garu: a-ahora el se fue con su seme y logramos escapar…

Kanon: pero…

Garu: v-vamonos! Ó el volverá! Y tal vez te mate papá

Kanon: eh? :'v

Después…

Yeng: nos vemos después Kanon :v

Kanon: si! Mañana es noche de bingo :v

Pucca: *viéndolos a lo lejos* =_=U

Garu: P-Pucca…*camina hacia ella*

Pucca: s-si?

Garu: *la toma de los hombros* lo que paso en la cabaña se queda en la cabaña…entiendes? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: p-pero!

Garu: n-nos vemos mañana…*camina hacia su habitación*  
Pucca: *suspira*

Pucca y Garu: (fui muy torpe!…c-casi arruinó las cosas con él/ella…pero…es obvio que no siente lo mismo que yo!…si continuo asi siempre será igual…siempre seremos solo…) amigos…

* * *

Fin del capitulo 10

Miko: no! :'v

Niko: ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¬¬

Miko: es que…esta historia esta por terminar :'v

Niko: al fin! \=u=/

Miko: ¬¬*…en fin…amores mios…ya saben la triste realidad :'v

Niko: no para mi ¬u¬

Miko: *suspiro* y ahora respondere unas preguntas

Niko: "Haz visto One piece?" y "Haz visto Special A?*

Miko: bueno…la verdad es que no los he visto ^^U a One piece lo conocia pero la verdad es que como son muchos capitulos no me he animado a verlo y Special A…tal vez lo conozca pero no lo he visto ^^ y creo que eso es todo

Bye-nee~ \^^


	12. Regreso…

Miko: hola a todos mis panes senzualones! X3

Niko: hola :v

Miko: regrese con su medicina e_e

* * *

En casa de cierto tsundere~

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Ella vendrá!?

Kanon: asi es…por lo tanto tengo planeado hacerle una gran fiesta!…por eso quiero que regreses temprano :v

Garu: e-espera…¿¡Vendra hoy!?

Kanon: si! Y se quedará una semana con nosotros :'v

Garu: entonces hoy…

Kanon: es la fiesta…

Después…

~Ambiente sombrío~

Abyo: *temblando* ¿Que ocurre? :'v

Ching: solo alguien puede ocasionar esto…Gar-

Abyo: pero el aun no ha llegado…o tal vez si e_e

Ching: eh? =_=U

Abyo: el es invisible! :o Genial! +-+9 Yo usaría ese poder para entrar al vestidor de chicas *busca a Garu?* :v

Ching: eres un baka! *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Pucca: *aura diabólica* ¬¬*…(ese baka de Garu)

Abyo: *llorando* ahora hace mas frío! :'v *se cubre con una manta?*

Ching: eh?…*voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: (N-NO LO ENTIENDO! Primero me secuestra por un dia! A-Aunque fue un lindo secuestro) =\\\= (NO! Me secuestra y luego no se en donde demonios esta!…que habrá querido decirme esa vez que teníamos ese…l-lindo momento?) =\\\=

Abyo: *sudando* ahora hace calor :'v

Ching: *suspira y camina hacia Pucca*

Pucca: (No!…no debo hacerme ilusiones…é-él solo me ve como una amiga…) *aura diabólica* ¬¬

~El ambiente se torna mas feo?~

Ching: Pucca…

Pucca: eh?…l-lo siento Ching y-yo…estaba distraída y…

Ching: creo que tu estado de animo se debe a Garu…no es asi?

Pucca: (si soy obvia! X.x) t-tal vez…*suspira* estoy algo confundida…

Ching: no puedo ayudarte mucho…nunca he estado en un noviazgo…pero espero estarlo pronto *voltea a ver a Abyo* =\\\=

Abyo: *peleando con su reflejo?* yo soy mas lindo!

Pucca: gracias…y tienes razón…necesito ayuda…ni siquiera he podido hablar con él

Ching: *la abraza* descuida…si quieres yo…*saca el cuchillin de cartón de la nada* hablaré con el *tono yandere?*

Pucca: g-gracias…p-pero no es necesario ^^U

~Se escuchan gritos~

Abyo: Garu llego! :v

Pucca: (ese baka!) *aura diabólica* ¬¬

~Todos literalmente se congelan?~

Garu: *camina hacia Pucca*

~Todos se derriten?~

Todos-Garu: i-imposible!…é-él…esta…

Garu: *sonriendo* n.n

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que demonios esta pasando!?

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* hola n.n

Pucca: eh!? •\\\•

Ching: alejaté! *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Garu: oh~ hola Ching n.n

Pucca: esta bien…¿Que tramas? ¬¬

Garu: nada…

Pucca: no…enserio…que tramas? N-No es normal verte sonreír =_=U

Garu: *aura de rosas?* estoy muy feliz n.n

Abyo: *filosofando* parece que…Pucca y Garu cambiaron de roles!…

Ching: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Abyo: si!

~Imágenes mentales de todos…narradas por Abyo~

Normalmente la pequeña Pucca es muy amable y sonriente con todos~ :'v

Pucca: *sonriendo* buenos dias a todos~ ^^

Y Garu…

Garu: *aura diabólica* acercate y te las verás con mi puño ¬¬*

Pero hoy~…

Pucca: *aura diabólica* n-no me ocurre nada! ¬¬* *golpea a Abyo?*

Garu: *con una aura de rosas y rodeado de animales* amo a la vida~ +u+9

~Fin de las imágenes mentales?~

Ching: estas exagerando =_=U

Abyo: lo se -u-

Después…

Garu: *aura de luz?*

Pucca: *viendo fijamente a Garu* ¬.¬

Garu: ¿Que?…

Pucca: *toma a Garu del cuello de su camisa* ¿¡Que demonios le hiciste a Garu!? X.x

Abyo: *comiendo* no puedo creer que sigan con eso…

Ching: es que es muy extraño ver a Garu feliz…

Abyo: oh~…es un fenómeno natural e_e

Tobe y Ring: *caminan hacia ellos* hola perdedores ¬o¬

Garu: *sonrie* hola par de bakas n.n

Tobe: *se detiene* ¿¡Pero que demonios!?

Ring: *retrocede*…los rumores son ciertos!

Abyo: se deberá a la lluvia de meteoritos? -u-?

Tobe: *viendo fijamente a Garu* es imposible…no puedes estar tan feliz ¬o¬

Abyo: s-sabes lo que eso significa!?

Ching: e-estas diciendo que!?…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: podemos molestarlo! +-+9

Garu: eh?

Abyo: *le quita el almuerzo a Garu y se lo come* :v

Ching: *jalandole las mejillas a Garu* haz yaoi Hard con Tobe! +-+9

Tobe: ¬¬*

Garu: ya…basta…

Ring: Pucca~

Pucca: =_=U

Ring y Ching: TE DISFRAZAREMOS Y TE TOMAREMOS MUCHAS FOTOS!…que Garu no tendrá ¬u¬

Pucca: eh!? ¿¡P-Por que a mi!? O.o

Garu: o-oigan~

Tobe: oye tsundere!…

Garu: *voltea a ver a Tobe* ¿Que?

Tobe: QUEME TODOS TUS MANGAS DE YURI :v

Abyo: me los hubieras dado a mi! :'v

Garu: Yo ni siquiera tengo de ese genero!…

Ching: asi es!…el es el seme de Tobe! *le sangra la nariz*

Tobe: ¿¡Por que el mio!? ¬¬*

Abyo: pero el es un lolicon :v

Todos-Pucca y Garu: si!…siempre será un pervertido! ^^

Garu: *←Ya esta molesto* bakas! *los envia a Urano?* ¬¬*

Pucca: tu felicidad duró muy poco =_=U

Garu: loli…

Pucca: s-si!?

Garu: *se recarga en la pared y voltea hacia otro lado muy sonrojado* t-tienes planes para esta noche? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka!

Garu: y ahora que hice!? ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿¡Aún S-Sigues insistiendo con quitarme la inocencia!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Ni siquiera hablaba de eso! ¬¬*

Pucca: e-entonces? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *suspira* pues…

Pucca: ya se! De seguro eso tiene que ver con tu felicidad no?

Garu: ((←Esta feliz porque estuvo con Pucca todo un dia)) algo asi…recuerda invitar a todo tu clan…

Pucca: (creí que sería una cita!) S-Si TTuTT

Garu: procuren ir "Demasiado" formales o algo malo podria pasar U¬¬

Pucca: eh?…¿Por que lo dices?

Garu: ya lo verás…

Pucca: eh?…p-pero…

Garu: quiero que conoscas a alguien muy importante para mí

Pucca: eh?

Después…

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* vaya! Eso ya es un gran paso!

Pucca: *suspira* la verdad…hay veces en las que no lo entiendo…*baja la mirada*

Ching: *voltea a ver Pucca* sabes…me imaginó que es un evento muy importante para su familia…

Pucca: *sonríe un poco* si…el lucia muy entusiasmado

Ching: te convertiré en una princesa! +-+9

Pucca: eh? ^^U

Ching: con ayuda del equipo "Alfa Z!"+-+9

Pucca: Z?

Ching: si!

~Explosion?~

Abyo: *con unas cajas*

Ring: *con maquillaje*

Tobe: *con productos para el cabello?*

Ching: *con distintos vestidos*

Todos-Pucca: *hacen una pose de los ángeles de charlie?* Equipo Alfa Z! \ :v /

Pucca: *lo ve*…*trata de escapar?*

Equipo alfa Z?: *la detienen* oh no escaparas! -w- *se la llevan arrastrando?*

Pucca: *enterrando su uñas en el suelo* esperen! x.x

Después…

Garu: (estúpida corbata!) *tratando de hacer una corbata decente?* ¬¬*

Rin: maestro! *camina hacia el* su novia llego! :v

Garu: e-enseguida voy!

Rin: *se va*

Garu: *suspira* (ojala todo resulte bien…) *camina hacia el salón principal*

Yeng y Kanon: *abrazandose*

Garu: no puede pasar un día si que hagan eso? ¬¬

Yeng: hola joven Garu :v

Garu: h-hola…Papá deja de llorar! ¬¬*

Kanon: pero…estoy tan feliz :'v

Garu: mas te vale comportarte muy bien esta noche ¬¬*

Kanon: *abraza a Garu* tranquilo todo estará bien -u-

Garu: eso espero…

Kanon: necesitas relajarte *da vueltas con Garu?*

Garu: ah! Sueltame! ¬¬*

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos con una pequeña caja* papá…encontre tus anteojos *se los da*

Yeng: gracias pequeña…

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu y a Kanon*

Kanon: *cargando a Garu mientras da vueltas con el* si!~ :'v

Garu: ya dejame! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Que estan… =_=U

Yeng: asi se comporta Kanon cuando esta nervioso =_=U

Kanon: *golpea a Garu* no seas tonto y saluda a tu novia!

Garu: ya lo se! ¬¬* *camina hacia Pucca*

Kanon: *toma a Yeng de los brazos y ambos bailan?* :'v

Pucca y Garu: *se miran entre si y les sangra la nariz?* X\\\X

Rin: parece que hay una fuga! :v

Garu: *se cubre la cara* (m-maldicion! E-Ella luce demasiado linda) ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se cubre la nariz* (e-e-el l-luce tan…tan…t-tan…s-sexy) X\\\X

Pucca y Garu: *volteando a lados distintos mientras se cubre la nariz* ¬\\\¬

Kanon y Yeng: *mirandose entre si* e_e chicos…por que no van a un lugar en donde puedan estar solos

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬\\\¬

Kanon y Yeng: *los empujan hacia un balcón y cierran la puerta* e_e

Clanes: *celebran?* si! :'v

Pucca y Garu: *Modo tomate on?* (¿Que hago ahora?…n-no seas tan amable! Actual normal)

Garu: ja! Apenas y te reconocí…¬\\\u\\\¬

Pucca: enserio? •\\\• (es un cumplid-)

Garu: pero gracias a tu pecho plano sabía que eras tu ¬u¬

Pucca: *cubre su planidez y lo golpea* baka! X\\\X

Garu: x.x oye! ¬¬

Pucca: j-ja!…p-pues sabes t-tu t-te vez…m-muy…muy…se-…shota! X\\\X.

Garu: s-shota? *la toma de los hombros* sabes que eso no es verdad ¬o¬

Pucca: *suspira* en fin…¿Por que hicieron todo esto?…al principio vi a todos muy asustados y…

~Automovil salvaje aparece y se escuchan gritos~

Garu: esta aqui *toma a Pucca de la mano* recuerdalo eres mi muy "cariñosa" novia ¬o¬

Pucca: p-pero •\\\•

Garu: o si no te encerrare con Ching y verás yaoi hard ¬o¬

Pucca: oye!…ya te lo he dicho millones de veces! Conservare mi inocencia! ¬\\\¬

Garu: en pocas palabras…te la quitare primero y después veras yaoi? ¬o¬

Pucca: X\\\X no!

Garu: como sea…*abre la puerta de una patada y camina hacia Kanon junto con Pucca*

Kanon: G-Garu…

~Un auto entra por la puerta?~

Pucca: ¿¡Pero que!? O.o

Rin: presentando!…a La Maestra…Yuko Sanada!

Pucca: (e-ella es!?…)

Yuko: *sale del auto y camina hacia Kanon*

Clanes: *hacen una reverencia*

Pucca: (no puedo creerlo! Ella es muy hermosa y se ve demasiado joven!…si me dicen que es hermana de Garu…me lo creo!) *viendo a Yuko*

Yuko: *se lanza sobre Kanon* amor! Ya estoy aqui! *lo abraza*

Kanon: *da vueltas mientras carga a Yuko* Yuko! :'v

Pucca: =_=U *voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: =_=U *retrocede junto con Pucca*

Yuko: y bien…en donde esta mi pequeño Garu? ^^

Pucca: (no entiendo por que todos le tienen miedo…se nota que es una buena persona)

Kanon: es la tercera persona mas linda de este lugar…tu eres la segunda y yo…soy el primero :v

Garu: =_=U (lo arruinó)

Yuko: aun eres un bromista ^^

Garu: (no se molesto?)

Kanon: es lo que te encanta de mi…recuerdo que siempre estabas tras de mi :v

Yuko: vaya y aun eres un…*lo golpea y lo estrella contra la pared* mentiroso! ¬¬*

Clan S: Maestra! Usted es grande! *celebran?* \=u=/

Pucca: (y fuerte!?) O.o

Yuko: *suspira* eso ya lo se…*voltea hacia alrededor y ve a Garu* G-Garu? *camina hacia el*

Garu: m-m-mamá…

Yuko: *abraza a Garu* mi pequeño!…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos!

Garu: s-si *abraza a Yuko*

Yuko: vaya! Pero ya eres todo un hombre!…por suerte no eres como tu padre ¬¬

Kanon: pero…yo soy genial! :'v

Garu: ojala nunca lo sea ¬¬

Kanon: *golpea a Garu* tsundere!…y-ya sabes que debes hacer!…

Garu: s-si…m-mamá *acerca a Pucca hacia el* e-ella…es mi novia!

Pucca: eh!?…*voltea a ver a Yuko* m-mucho gusto!…s-soy…Pucca Kyami! *hace una reverencia*

Yuko: *se acerca a Pucca y la mira fijamente* mmm...vaya…eres muy hermosa…

Pucca: eh? •\\\•

Yuko: *voltea a ver a Garu* ¿Cuando es su boda?

Pucca y Garu: *Modo tomate on* b-boda!? •\\\\\•

Yuko: parece que aun no tienen los preparativos…pero hay un pequeño problema…*toma a Pucca de los brazos* eres demasiado pequeña…procura cuidarte demasiado…

Pucca: ¿P-Por que?

Yuko: aunque no importa…*toma a Garu de los hombros* hijo…

Garu: s-si!?

Yuko: *sonríe* quiero muchos nietos! +u+

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O\\\\\O

Yuko: no importa lo que sean…con 5 niñas y 5 niños es suficiente ^^

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\\\•

Garu: pero…aun son pocos ¬o¬

Kanon: que uno se llame Kanon! :'v

Pucca: e-esperen! Y-Yo…

Kanon, Yuko y Garu: si? ¬o¬

Yeng: ella prefiere llamar a uno Yeng! :'v

Pucca: p-pa-papá! X\\\X

Yuko: *ve a Pucca y sonríe* Kanon…tu sueño se cumplió…hiciste las paces con Yeng ^^

Kanon y Yeng: *se abrazan y lloran* si :'v

Rin: la cena esta lista! :v

~En la cena~

Yeng: y bien Kanon…¿Como fue que se conocieron? :v

Kanon: pues…=u=

~Flash back narrado por Kanon~

Todo ocurrió cuando arreglaba unos asuntos de la manera más amable posible…

Clan S y Policías: *disparandose entre si*

Kanon: *bronceandose* más les vale ganar :v

Y de repente los disparos callaron…se escucho el ruido de unos pasos que pasaban en medio de todos…y era ella…

Clan S y policías: ¿¡Pero que!?

Kanon: *se sienta y voltea a ver a Yuko*

Yuko: *con una caja* ¿¡Quien ordeno una pizza!? ¬o¬

* * *

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Garu: p-pero que hiciste después?

* * *

Hice lo mas obvió…

Kanon: *camina hacia Yuko y la toma de las manos* casate conmigo! +-+9

Le pedi matrimonio! Pero…

Yuko: alejate de mi! ¬¬* *lo golpea*

Fui rechazado TTuTT…pero eso nunca me detuvo! :v

~Fin del Flash back~

Kanon: y asi conocí a mi amada Yuko =u=

Después…

Yeng: gracias por invitarnos Kanon :v

Kanon: gracias por venir :v

Kanon y Yeng: *abrazandose* :'v

Pucca y Garu: *viendo a Kanon y Yeng* =_=U

Garu: o-oye…

Pucca: s-si?

Garu: *←Mintiendo* r-recuerda que mañana tenemos una c-cita ¬\\\¬

Pucca: enserio?

Garu: si! Lo olvidaste!?

Pucca: l-lo siento!…m-mañana nos vemos ^^

Yuko: Garu…*camina hacia el* puedes calmar a tu padre? Creo que esta llorando ¬.¬

Garu: *suspira* ¿Cuando aprenderá? ¬¬ *camina hacia Kanon*

Kanon: *llorando* hoy es el mejor Día de mi vida! :'v

Garu: ya callate! *lo golpea?*

Pucca: *viendo a Garu* =_=U

Yuko: Pucca…

Pucca: s-si!? *voltea a ver a Yuko*

Yuko: *la ve fijamente a los ojos* Podrias decirme ¿Que es lo que sientes cuando estas con Garu?

Pucca: eh!?…¿P-Por que pregunta eso tan repentinamente!? •\\\•

Yuko: solo responde…

Pucca: *se sonroja mas* p-pu-pues…y-yo l-lo a-a-amo m-mu-mucho X\\\X

Yuko: o.o…sabes quiero conocerte mejor…y ponerte a prueba…

Pucca: eh?

Yuko: nos vemos en unos días…^^ *se va*

Pucca: (p-ponerme a prueba?)

* * *

Fin del capítulo 11

~Musica de cuento?~

Miko: muajaja! :v

Garu: oye! ¿¡Que demonios estamos haciendo aqui!? ¬¬*

Miko: callate ¬o¬

Pucca: ¿Que es lo que tramas? ¬¬

Tobe: por lo menos a ustedes los llamo…

Ring: ¿Por que dices eso?

Tobe: estaba lavando mi cabello…llego ella y me secuestró ¬¬

Ching: típico de ella =_=U

Garu: ella me lanzo a Abyo y quede inconsciente por unas horas! ¬¬

Pucca: a mi me engaño ¬¬

((Le dije que dejaría de ser loli XD))

Miko: *los ignoro?* bueno…estoy haciendo esto…para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kazumi-nyu! ^^

Abyo: ¿Quien es ella? :v

Miko: no tengo idea…pero dejo un comentario en donde menciona su cumpleaños ^^

Niko: y como regaló…Miko te contará un cuento :v

Garu: oh no…

Pucca: ¿Que ocurre?

Garu: los cuentos de Miko siempre se distorsionan y llega al punto en donde dice tonterías…

Miko: te escuche tsundere ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬

Miko: *narrando* Empieza el cuento! X3

(MIKO←fuera del cuento y Miko← dentro del cuento ^^)

Tobe: el cuento de la vieja Miko :v

Miko: ¬¬ en fin…

~Hora del cuento?~

Había una vez en un reino llamado Miko-Sensei~

ABYO: PERO QUE? e.e

Callate! ¬¬…cof cof…una linda princesa~

Pucca: *aparece de la nada?* eh? ._.

GARU: VEZ PUCCA? SOLO DICE TONTERIAS ¬o¬

PUCCA: ¬¬

En fin…como ella era una hermosa princesa buscaba un esposó…asi que salió a pasear para ver si encontraba a alguien…

Pucca: *caminando por el reino?*

Pero…ella no sabia que alguien la seguía…un acosador

GARU: TENIA QUE HACERLO! ESTABA ABURRIDO ¬o¬

PUCCA: ¬\\\¬

Tobe: *aparece de la nada* eh? ._.

Pucca: eh? ._.

GARU: EH?…*AURA DIABÓLICA* ESTAS MUERTO TOBE! ¬¬*

*Lo amarro a una silla?* Pero…tambien los seguía la acosadora de Tobe Pancracio…

RING: *APARECE DE LA NADA* ¿¡QUE!? O.o

Y entonces ambos se aliaron para ser los acosadores de Pucca…y secuestrarla

ABYO: YURI! YURI! :v

GARU: BAKAS! ME ROBARON EL PAPEL DE ACOSADOR! ¬¬*

¬¬…y cuando todo parecía estar perdido aparecío la super heroína Ching Gaga…dejando a los demás con cara de Khé? :v

~Cancion de lady Gaga?~

Ching: *aparece enfrente de Pucca*

ABYO: PERO QUE? e.e

Calla! ¬¬*

CHING: JA! Y LES DIJO A ESE PAR DE BAKAS…"ALTO MALDITOS ACOSADORES! YO PROTEGERÉ A LA PEQUEÑA PUCCA"

No…ella les dijo "Ja! Ustedes no la secuestraran…por que yo la secuestraré"

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* :3

Y fue entonces cuando se armo la batalla del siglo…

Tobe, Ring y Ching: *peleando con espadas de globos?*

Y la princesa pidió ayuda de la manera mas tranquila…

Pucca: *corriendo por el reino* ayuda! Esos locos me quieren secuestrar! x.x

Pero entonces…aparecio la reina de corazones…

Saki: *aparece cabalgando un unicornio?* ja!

Y al ver a la pequeña Pucca corriendo por todo el reino decidió llamar a su caballero llamado Kyo! El amante del yaoi :v

Kyo: *aparece de la nada* ._.

CHING: SI! SEREMOS MEJORES AMIGOS! :v

KYO: NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA EL YAOI! ¬¬*

En fin…la reina Saki envío a Kyo a secuestrar a Pucca

PUCCA: ¿¡POR QUE TODO ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MI!? ¬¬

Y Kyo…junto con Tobe Pancracio, Ring-ring y Ching perseguían a Pucca…pero gracias a Ann la vendedora de revistas ecchi…Pucca pudo huir…

ABYO: ANN! ¿A CUANTO LAS REVISTAS? :v

ANN: ¬¬*

Pero…no sabia que Ann era del lado de los secuestradores y todos formaron el equipo "Alfa Z" Quienes se encargaban de robar lolis…Pucca volvió a correr y correr y correr…hasta que…llego a la panadería de Don Abyo(?)

Abyo: *cantando* el panadero con el pan! :v

Pucca: señor! Necesito ayuda! Unos locos!…

Abyo: si…si…la quieren secuestrar…lo vi en el noticiero de las 10:30 con Niko Doriga :v

NIKO: PERO QUE? e.e

Y fue entonces cuando el equipo Alfa Z caminaban hacia la panadería…por que…ellos…sabían que…era la hora de comer :v

~Canción de SpiderRika?~

Rika: *aparece en el techo* princesa! Se a donde puede huir!

Pucca: enserio!?

Rika: debes de ir al reino tsunderesco! :v

Pucca: no! En ese lugar…todos son muy bipolares ¬3¬

Y fue cuando el sonido de la puerta comenzó a sonar…

Abyo: ¿Quien es?~ :v

Rika: *lo golpea* callate! *voltea a ver a Pucca* huya! Rápido!

Pucca: *suspira* ya que…*salta por la ventana y corre hacia el reino tsunderesco*

El equipo Alfa Z se había olvidado por completo de la loli hasta que…

Abyo: oigan…no se supone que deberían buscar a Pucca? :v

Don baka arruinó todo…

Alfa Z: oye si! *golpean a Abyo le roban el pan y buscan a Pucca* :v

Abyo: *llorando en un rincón* y ahora que venderemos? *mira hacia el mañana?* :'v Al día Siguiente…la pequeña Pucca logro llegar hasta el reino tsunderesco…pero alguien le impedía la entrada…

Kiro: no puedes entrar! :v

Pucca: n-no entiendes! D-Debo ocultarme aqui!

Kiro: solo puedes ir a un lugar…el castillo del rey tsundere…

Y entonces Pucca siguió las instrucciones de Kiro el caza fantasmas y fue hacia el castillo del rey tsundere…

GARU: *SARCASMO* ME MUERO POR SABER QUIEN ES ¬¬-

¬¬ Pero la pequeña princesa no sabía que el era un…un…lolicon nivel 1000! :v

Garu: *sentado en un trono* ja! Ja! Parece que una loli llego para mi…¬u¬

Entonces Pucca…fue hacia el rey y ambos se enamoraron a primera vista…y Garu con tal de no perderla…la rapto y la llevo a su habitación

PUCCA: ¿¡QUE!? •\\\\\• ¿¡P-POR QUE A MI!?

GARU: Sh! LA HISTORIA SE PONE INTERESANTE ¬u¬

¬¬…y entonces Pucca creyó que perdería la inocencia…pero no fue asi o si? ewe…ok'no u.u

Pucca: ¿Q-Que piensas hacer conmigo?

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no me malinterpretes n-no es que quiera que t-tu te quedes conmigo…s-solo que…¬\\\¬

Pucca: tsundere ¬o¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ya se lo que quieres…q-quieres que y-yo…

Garu: *la toma de las manos* seas mi reina…

Pucca: s-si •\\\•

Hubo una gran boda y ambos reinos se unieron…pero ocurrió otro coflicto...

GARU: ¿¡QUE!? ES ENSERIO!?

PUCCA: ACASO NADIE PUEDE TENER UN FINAL FELIZ!?

No!…en fin…el equipo Alfa Z encontró a Pucca y querían llevarsela pero…les dio pereza y prefirieron hacer las paces y cuando por fin todos estaban juntos…

Pucca y Garu: *tomándose de las mano*

Todos pudieron ser lo que realmente querían ser…

CHING: AMIGOS?

No…

ABYO: FAMOSOS? :v

No…

TOBE: BELLOS? :v

No!…¬¬

TODOS-MIKO: HABLA YA! ¬¬

Pues…todos se convirtieron en…ninjas y traficantes de sandias! ewe

Todos: *haciendo poses ninjas y robando sandias?* :v

Fin… -w-

Garu: *suspira* ya nada tiene sentido aqui ¬¬* *se va*

Miko: Felicidades ^^

Bye-nee~ \^^


	13. Superando obstaculos

Miko: of cof…mis amados panes sensuales regrese con su medicina e_e

* * *

En casa de Pucca…

Pucca: (¿Que habrá querido decir la señora Yuko?) *suspira* (ponerme aprueba?)

Yeng: Pucca te encuentras bien?…no has comido nada

Pucca: eh?…s-si estoy bien solo que

~Una pared se cae~

Yeng: maldición! Y ahora que hicimos!? ¬¬

Rin: *camina hacia ellos* mil disculpas señor Yeng *hace una reverencia*

Sheng: ¿¡Que demonios haces aqui!? ¬¬*

Rin: la Maestra Yuko solicita la presencia de la señorita Pucca

Pucca: y-yo!?

Sheng: ya veo…jefa! Yo la protegeré!

Pucca: ¿Q-Qué esta pasando? =_=U

Después…

Rin: llegamos…

Pucca: oye! N-No recuerdo a ese domo gigante! *lo señala*  
Rin: fue construido a petición de la maestra Yuko…debe de entrar

Sheng: no es una trampa…verdad? ¬.¬

Rin: no lo creo…

Pucca: *camina hacia el domo y lee un cartel* e-eliminación?…esto ya no me gusta TTuTT

~Aparecen unos helicópteros de la nada~

Pucca: pero que!? O.o

Saki: *Riendo como Kodachi?*

((Miko: Ya saben un personaje de ranma ½ :v pero la llamare Risa Sakiosa?))

Pucca: eh!? T-Tu!?

Saki: *salta del helicóptero y cae de pie enfrente de Pucca* hola tablita…

Pucca: ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo aqui!? ¬¬*

Saki: no soy la única *señala a Ann y a Rika*

Ann: *siendo arrastrada por Rin* sueltame! ¬¬

Rika: *caminando detrás de ella* c-calmate un poco ^^U

Pucca: *voltea a verlas* Ann? Rika?…¿Que estan haciendo aqui?

Rika: no tenemos idea…a decir verdad…solo nos invitaron…

Pucca: ya veo pero…

Rin: oops ya es tarde! *las empuja a dentro del domo*

Todas: *caen al suelo* x.x

Pucca: *se levanta y golpea la pared* oigan! Esta demasiado oscuro aqui!

Saki: y? ¬o¬

Pucca: p-pues…yo…

Saki: *suspira* se imaginan…este lugar oscuro…mientras estaria sola con Garu…*rie un poco* apuesto a que no me controlaría e_e

Rika: ¿¡Que!? •\\\•

Pucca y Ann: ¿¡Q-Que estas diciendo!? ¬\\\¬

Saki: pero…por otra parte…salvaria a Garu de una violación…

Rika: ¿Como lo harias? =_=U

Saki: autocontrol! +-+9 *levanta su pulgar*

Pucca: ahora si! *trata de lanzarse sobre ella* ¬¬*

Ann: *la detiene*

~Un reflector se enciende~

Todas: *voltean a ver hacia el reflector* eh? ._.

Yuko: sean bienvenidas!

Todas-Yuko: a que? =.=

Yuko: les envie las invitanciones porque quiero ponerlas aprueba

Pucca: eh!?

Ann: de que habla!?

~Se enciende otro reflector~

Garu: *despierta* ¿¡Que esta pasando aqui!? *intenta levantarse* pero que!? *amarrado en una silla* Es enserio!? ¬¬*

Todas-Yuko: G-Garu!? O.o

Rika: ¿Para que nos pondrá aprueba?

Garu: si! ¿¡De que se trata todo esto!? ¬¬

Yuko: *sonríe* escogeré a la esposa para mi pequeño

Harem: es-po-sa!? •\\\\\•

Garu: *mordiendo las cuerdas* ¿¡Que!? O.o

Yuko: escucharon bien…pasaran algunas pruebas y la ganadora se casará con Garu ^^

Saki: (yo ganare!…y tendremos 10 hijos) *babea un poco* =q=

Rika: (G-Ganarme a Garu!?…e-eso sería…) =\\\= (m-malo! E-El tiene novia!…p-pero…no…importaria si yo ganara?)

Ann: (C-Casarme con el!?) *-*9 Pucca: (Debo ganar por muchas razones…pero la principal es…el es mio!) ¬\\\¬

Yuko: junto con un grupo de jueces…valorare sus habilidades…saluden! Al equipo Alfa Z!

Pucca: eh? =_=U

~Se enciende otro reflector~

Abyo: holis! :v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Tobe: *viéndose a un espejo* la luz me hace ver mas pálido :'v

Ring: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Ching: suerte Pucca! \^^

Yuko: *camina hacia los jueces?* suerte a todas…

~Se ilumina todo el domo~

Garu: (debo ayudar a la loli!…aunque…quisiera verla peleando contra todas por mi) ¬u¬

Yuko: bien! Comencemos!

Ching: *leyendo unas notas* la primera prueba es…"¿Como se comportarían si estuviesen casados?"

~Aparece un escenario de la nada~

Ring: y ¿Quien sera la primer-

Ann y Saki: yo! *se miran entre si y se lanzan una contra otra* dije que yo!

Abyo: lo haremos de una nueva forma…por tamaños! Veamos *las mira fijamente* sera de los mas grandes a los pequeños :v

Garu: esta hablando de…=_=U

Tobe: pechonalidad! :v

Ching: baka! *golpea a Tobe y a Abyo*

Abyo: oye! :'v

Tobe: la primera sera…Rika!

Rika: eh!? •\\\•

Abyo: después ira Saki! :v

Saki: *risa Sakiosa?* ya lo sabía ¬u¬

Tobe: después Ann…

Ann: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Abyo: y todos sabemos quien ira al último…

Pucca: ¿Es por que soy loli? ¬.¬

Abyo: si! :v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Ring: bien…los juegos del hambr- cof cof…digo que empiece la competencia! ~Suena una bocina?~

Tobe: empezamos con Rika!

Rika: *suspira y camina hacia Garu* •\\\•

Abyo: recuerden actúen como si estuvieran casados :v

Rika: eh!?…*voltea a ver a Garu y suspira* bien!…*camina hacia Garu* c-cariño! Es hora de despertar ^\\\^

Garu: *se levanta?* buenos días *sonríe un poco*

Rika: *hemorragia nasal?* y-yo…•\\\\\•

Abyo: siguiente! :v

Rika: *se cubre la cara y camina hacia Ann* uwu

Garu: =_=U *se recuesta*

Saki: *risa diabólica* ca-ri-ño~ *se lanza sobre Garu* quiero 10 hijos! *lo abraza y se acerca hasta sus labios* ^\\\^

Garu: *trata de huir* siguiente! Siguiente! X.x

Guardias: *se llevan arrastrando a Saki*

Garu: al fin! *se recuesta* Ann: *camina hacia Garu* (c-calmate!…t-tu solo debes…) b-baka! D-Despierta ya! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se levanta* que "amable" ¬¬

Ann: *Modo tsundere on* j-ja! A-Acaso crees que te iba a despertar con un b-beso!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: algo asi ¬o¬ *se recuesta*

Ann: *voltea hacia otro lado* jum! *coloca sus manos en sus mejillas* (que baka soy! Pude haberlo besado!) ¬\\\¬

Tobe: siguiente! :v

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?…(y ahora que hago!?) •\\\• *camina hacia Garu* ¬\\\¬ c-cari-ño…d-debes levantarte ya

Garu: *se sienta* no! ¬o¬

Pucca: eh!? ¬¬*

Garu: *la toma del brazo y la recuesta sobre su pecho * quiero dormir un rato mas =o=

Pucca: *Modo tomate on* e-espera! X\\\X *trata de escapar*

Garu: *la abraza muy fuerte* ni lo pienses…hoy quiero despertar tarde ¬u¬

Pucca: ya estas despierto! ¬¬* levantate ya! *lo levanta a la fuerza?* ¬¬*

Garu: *se recuesta en el suelo* no quiero levantarme ¬o¬

Pucca: *se lo lleva arrastrando* c-claro que lo harás! ¬\\\¬

Yuko: *viéndolos fijamente* vaya…*sonríe*

Después…

Ching: *masajeando los hombros de Pucca?* bien pequeña…esta prueba es la ultima prueba y la mas difícil para ti…cocinar~

Pucca: eh?…¿Por que lo dices?  
Ching: p-por nada TTuTT

Yuko: *con un radar?* mi radar detecta a dos elementos que saben cocinar y a otros dos que los marca como peligró para la humanidad

Abyo: ya veo…=u= entonces que formen equipos y preparen algo :v

Yuko: exacto! Pucca iras con Ann! Rika tu iras con Saki! Que empiece la guerra! +-+9

Garu: mamá ya estas exagerando demasiado! además…no importa lo que yo diga? ¬¬

Ching: *coloca cinta adhesiva en la boca de Garu* los premios no hablan ¬o¬

Garu: ¬¬*

Yuko: empiecen! X3

~Suena una bocina?~

Rika: que sugerirías? *voltea a ver a Saki*

Saki: faltan algunos ingredientes *saca una radio de la nada?* Nina!

Nina: *aparece junto a ella* si!

~Caen unas cajas del cielo y una cae encima de Abyo~

Abyo: x.x oigan! :'v

Saki: Rika…yo sugeriría los platillos favoritos de mi príncipe tsundere ^\\\^

Rika: e-esta bien…

~Aura diabólica~

Abyo: *cubriendose la nariz?* ¿Q-Que es ese olor? x'v

Pucca y Ann: *cocinando?* es nuestra comida! ¬¬*

Comida: *se levanta y toma una cuchara* ja ja! *hablando con acento español?* Que la revolución comience! :{v *corre hacia un pan y se sube en el?* vamos migaja! *el pan trota hacia el mañana?*

Ann: *viendo a la comida* debemos preocuparnos?

Pucca: Mmm…no

Después…

Garu: *tratando de huir*

Saki: *tratando de darle de comer muy salvajemente?* cariño! :D

Garu: e-esta bien! P-Probare su comida yo solo!…*toma una cuchara y prueba la comida de Saki y Rika* vaya…esto sabe muy…delicioso

Abyo: *con un altavoz* Punto para Saki y Rika! :v

Tobe: ahora siguen…Ann y Pucca! :v

Pucca: *coloca un plato en la mesa* t-toma…¬\\\¬

Garu: es seguro?…por que recuerda la última… ve-

Ann: *atraganta a Garu con la comida?* c-claro que si! ¬\\\¬

Garu: x.x

Pucca: *mirando hacia el suelo* y?…¿T-Te gusto? •\\\\\•

Garu: *se pone pálido* s-si…x.x

Pucca: estas seguro? T-Te noto muy pálido…

Garu: si! Te lo demostrare! *vuelve a probar la comida de Pucca y Ann* x.x

~Suena una bocina?~

Yuko: terminamos!

Saki, Rika y Ann: pero!

Yuko: es la hora de anunciar a la ganadora…

Garu: (maldición!…Las únicas que llevan la puntuación mas alta son Rika y Saki!…a este paso la loli nunca ganará ¬¬)

Pucca: (h-hice lo que pude y…y-yo…perdi…debi esforzarme mas! Y asi poder mantener las paz entre nuestros clanes…)

Yuko: y la ganadora es…

Pucca y Garu: (pero…lo peor es que…) *se miran entre si* (ya no podremos estar juntos?)

Yuko: Pucca! ^^

Pucca: eh!?

Saki: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Yuko: Rin! Acompaña a las demás hacia la salida n.n

Rin: si! :v

Guardias y Rin: *se llevan a las perdedoras?* :v

Alfa Z: *celebrando?* si! :'v

Pucca: l-lo hice?…

Garu: *corre hacia ella y la abraza* lo hiciste!…

Pucca: asi es *lo abraza* ^\\\^

Yuko: cof cof…Pucca podrías acompañarme un segundo?

Abyo: luego tendrán tiempo para darse cariños :v

Pucca y Garu: eh?…*se separan muy sonrojados y voltean a direcciones distintas* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: y-ya voy! ^^U *camina hacia Yuko*

Garu: *voltea a ver a los demás* fueron ustedes no? ¬¬

Abyo: que viva el amor! :v

Con Pucca y Yuko…

Yuko: *caminando hacia una habitación*

Pucca: *nerviosa* (¿Q-Que se supone que haga ahora?)

Yuko: Pucca…se decía que serías la menos indicada para Garu…ya que…no sabes cocinar, eres distraida, lo golpeas y que eres loli…

Pucca: l-lo siento!…p-pero y-yo…

Yuko: tranquila…eso es algo muy peculiar en nuestra familia…*entra hacia un salón muy grande con fotografías* a decir verdad…yo también era…loli

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? P-Pero s-se ve…

Yuko: lo se…pase esos años con Kanon…*sonrie* y a decir verdad…no te mentiré…cuando los veo juntos…me recuerda mucho la historia que viví junto con Kanon…ambos somos muy felices juntos…pero por culpa de mi trabajo como diseñadora casi nunca estoy con el…pero se que nunca nos separara…

Pucca: vaya…

Yuko: también se que no son una pareja real…

Pucca: eh?…¿¡Por que no lo dijo desde un principio!? X\\\X

Yuko: por que se que entre ustedes dos hay mas que una simple amistad no es asi?

Pucca: s-si…

Yuko: yo se que serán muy felices los dos ^^

Al dira siguiente…

Yuko: *abrazando a Kanon y a Garu* adiós a mi par de tsunderes favoritos! ^^

Garu: mamá ¬\\\¬*

Kanon: yo también te amo! :'v

Pucca: *sonríe* que tenga un buen viaje ^^ *camina hacia Yuko*

Yuko: si!…ojala nos veamos muy pronto…*la abraza* por cierto *se acerca a su oído* las pruebas mas difíciles estan por llegar…pero ambos podrán superarlas ^^ *se aleja* nos vemos! *toma sus maletas y camina hacia su avión…por cierto Pucca…

Pucca: s-si!?

Yuko: tu vestido para la boda…yo misma lo confeccionare *se va*

Pucca: b-boda!? •\\\•

Rin: el concurso de ayer fue para elegir a la esposa de el maestro Garu :v

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? E-Entonces •\\\•

Kanon y Yeng: lo que significa que ambos estan comprometidos! :'v

Clanes: *celebran* si! :'v

* * *

Fin del capitulo 12…

Miko: amores mios hoy contestaré preguntas~ la primera es…

Abyo: donde esta Niko? :v

Miko: ¬¬ lo secuestraron pero me da igual…siguente pregunta! Abyo: es de parte de Giully- neko17 "Miko sensei! Podrias hacer una histora como la sire-Pucca? Pero al estilo Miko? :)"

Miko: suena interesante…tal vez lo haga es mas estaba planeando hacer algo parecido pero tambien me llamo la atencion tu sugerencia ^^

Abyo: y Giully-neko17 tambien envio una dedicatoria para alguien especial! :v

Miko: "Feliz cumpleaños! XD espero q allas sido capas de celebrar el día de tu cumple! q la allas pasado de maravilla ,ya que seguramente este pasando otra etapa de tu vida :') tal vez con problemas,tal vez no? q te estas haciendo mas viejita ;) pero no olvides q todas las edades son hermosas (almenos eso dice mi mamá) q lo allás podido celebrar sobre todas las cosas con tu familia,en salud y prosperidad y no puedo hacer nada mas q deserate un hermoso cumpleaños ^^"

Abyo: y una pregunta de LukazDeM: "Sempai! ¿Cuando actualizaras las demás historias?"

Miko: bueno como ya he terminado dos de ellas solo me queda terminar una y creo que en algunos días exista la continuación ^^

Abyo: esta es de parte de Kazumi-nyu: "Sempai!…¿Que paso con el manga u.u?"

Miko: bien!…Queria decirles que ya esta confirmada la historia que se hará…solo que…tal vez muchos de ustedes también sean estudiantes como yo y la maldita escuela les roba el tiempo como a mi :'(…si habrá manga pero creo que tendré que retrasar un poco ese proyecto ya que también no he tenido tiempo…y ahora estoy preparando otras dos historias ^^ …pero les prometo que el próximo año habrá manga ^^

Abyo: y eso es todo :v

Miko: nos vemos pronto

Bye-nee~ \^^"


	14. Separación

Miko: bueno amores mios…este es el penúltimo capítulo u.u

Niko: he regresado! :'v

Miko: y a nadie le importa! ¬¬

* * *

~Flash back~

Garu: *viendo fijamente un piano*

¿?: *se acerca a el* hola Garu…

Garu: h-hola…

¿?: ¿Que estas haciendo?…¿Por que estas viendo fijamente a ese piano?

Garu: e-eh?…p-pues desde hace tiempo yo…quiero aprender a tocarlo…

¿?: entonces…te mostraré a tocar el piano *lo toma de la mano y caminan hacia el piano*

Garu: p-pero!…tu tampoco sabes tocar el piano…

¿?: no…pero puedo llegar a aprender también ^^…asi que vamos!

Garu: s-si…Vina…

~Fin del flash back~

De regreso a la actualidad…

Pucca: *comiendo una crepe* esta deliciosa! ^\\\^

Garu: *viendola fijamente* ¬.¬

Pucca: ¿Q-Que ocurre?

Garu: quiero probarla ¬o¬

Pucca: no!…d-dijiste que no te gustaban y preferiste un helado…

Garu: pero…yo te comparti de mi helado ¬o¬

Pucca: llenar mi mejilla con helado…no es compartir! ¬¬*

Garu: como sea…quiero probarl-…

Pucca: *se termina la crepe rápidamente* eh?…

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Pucca: no tengo la culpa de que seas lento! ¬u¬

Garu: en ese caso…*se acerca a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿Q-Que vas a…

Garu: *la besa en los labios y se aleja*

Pucca: •\\\\\• ¿Po-Por que me…

Garu: asi que escogiste fresa y chocolate?…

Pucca: *se cubre los labios* ¿¡C-Como lo supiste!?

Garu: tus labios aun tienen el sabor de la crepe ¬o¬

Pucca: asi que me besaste solo para…

Garu: probarla…lastima que el sabor se pierde y sabe muy amargo ¬o¬

Pucca: baka! X\\\X *lo golpea*

~En otro lugar~

¿? Asi que mi único nieto esta saliendo con una Kyami?

Guardia: si señor…

¿?: al parecer…tendre que hacer una pequeña visita…a mi hijo…

De regreso con los demás…

Pucca: *pintando unos carteles* no puedo creer que nuestro festival será en unos días…

Ching: tienes razon…el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido…

Pucca: por cierto…sabes en donde estarán los demá-…

~Se cae una pared~

Garu: *golpeando a Tobe*

Tobe: *golpeando a Garu*

Abyo: *grabandolos?* si! :v

Ching: ¿Que están haciendo? ¬¬*

Abyo: queremos ver quien es mas fuerte :v

Pucca: ¿P-Por que lo hacen? =_=U

Abyo: solo por diversión :v

Tobe: *cae al suelo inconsistente* x.x

Pucca y Ching: ¿¡Pero que!? O.o

Garu: que mal…al parecer lo rompí

Tobe: *Lo rodean los buitres?* x.x

Ching: e-el esta…*se acerca a Tobe y levanta su cabeza* muerto?

Garu: solo esta inconsciente…creo ¬o¬

Ching: oh~…*lanza la cabeza de Tobe contra el suelo* estonces no importa…

Pucca: Todos ustedes ya terminaron sus tareas?…

Garu: nadie de nuestro salón esta haciendo algo…

Ching: ¿Por que?

Abyo: Garu lanzo la peluca del profesor por la ventana…y aun no ha llegado…

Garu: si…tal vez no debi lanzarla hacia un barranco =_=U

Abyo: y ustedes ¿Que están haciendo? :v

Ching: estamos terminando de pintar nuestros carteles

Garu: ¿Que van hacer? ¬o¬

Pucca: nuestro salón hará una tienda de dulces y una obra de teatro…

Ching: y todos usaremos los uniformes que yo hice ^^

Garu: en ese caso…*carga a Pucca como costal?* ella no ira ¬o¬

Pucca: E-Espera! X\\\X

Tobe: *regresa a la vida?* estoy vivo! :v

Abyo: *rie como loco?* vivo! :v

Ching: *los golpea* ¬¬*

~Suena la campana~

Garu: que mal…*Coloca a Pucca en el suelo*

Abyo: bien! Nos veremos luego! :v

Tobe: el último en llegar pierde su almuerzo! :v *corre hacia su salón*

Abyo y Garu: tramposo! ¬¬ *siguen a Tobe*

Ching: pero que infantiles ¬¬

~Se escucha un golpe hueco?~

Pucca: e-eso fue…

Ching: la cabeza de Tobe calló por la ventana -.-

Ring: *viendo por la ventana* eh?…al parecer Abyo fue a hacerle compañia…

Tobe y Abyo: *En el suelo desangrandose?* x.x

Ching: *los ve por la ventana* al parecer algo muy malo paso…*ve a Abyo* ya veo…

Ring: *ve a Abyo* al parecer Abyo le arrancó la camisa a Garu -.-U

~Garu y un grupo de chicas pasan corriendo por donde están Tobe y Abyo~

Garu: alejense! ¬¬*

Pucca: *truena sus nudillos* algo malo pasara ¬¬* *aura diabólica*

Después…

Pucca: *curando a Garu*…tal vez exagere un poco =_=U

Garu: un poco!? ¬¬*

Pucca: *suspira* lo siento…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no importa ¬\\\¬

Pucca: por cierto…*se sonroja un poco* ¿E-En donde será la cita de hoy? ^\\\^

Garu: l-l-la cita de hoy?…(cierto…hoy es el dia!…)

Pucca: (el día…e-en donde y-yo…)

Pucca y Garu: (le diré que me…gusta…nada debe de fallar!)

Garu: t-tengo planeado algo diferente ¬\\\u\\\¬

Pucca: enserio?…*se levanta* e-entonces nos vemos después ^^

Garu: s-si…

Pucca: a-adios *lo besa en la mejilla y se va*

Garu: *suspira y sonríe un poco* (tengo que asegurarme de que nada salga mal)

¿?: *le lanza un dardo tranquilizante a Garu*

Garu: p-pero qu- *cae al suelo dormido*

Después…

Garu: ngh…*despierta* m-mi cabeza…

Rin: Maestro al fin desperto

Garu: Rin! *se levanta* ¿¡Que demonios paso!? ¬¬*

Kanon: Garu…t-tu abuelo viene en camino…

Garu: enserio!? Hace mucho que no lo he visto…

Kanon: no entiendes…El no sabe que ya hicimos las paces con los Kyami

Garu: pero creí que tu le habías dicho…

Kanon: pues no lo hice…

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que no le dijiste nada!? ¬¬*

Kanon: lo había olvidado :'v

Garu: pues ahora tu serás el único culpable aquí! ¬¬*

~Se escucha un helicóptero~

Kanon y Garu: *lo ven por la ventana* maldición…

Rin: maestro Kanon…el señor Haru ha llegado…

Kanon: ya me si cuenta ¬¬!

Garu: ¿Que haremos ahora?

Kanon: solo nos queda una opción *carga a Garu y se va corriendo* huir! :'v

Garu: apresurate! Hay un vuelo a México que sale a las 4:30pm!

Clan S: *siguiendolos* sii! Tacos! \\*-*/

Kanon y Garu: *chocan contra Haru* x.x

Clan S: Maestro supremo! *hacen una reverencia*

Haru: vaya…parece que estaban ansiosos por saludar

Kanon: *suelta a Garu y se levanta*

Garu: *se levanta*

Haru: y?…no van a decirme algo? ¬o¬

Kanon: p-papá~ \=u=/

Haru: *lo golpea?* ¿¡Acaso crees que soy como tu tia Geltrudis!? ¬¬

Kanon: l-lo siento pero hace mucho que no te veo :'v

Haru: no llores! ¬¬*

Garu: es normal en el ¬¬

Haru: *abraza a Garu* mi pequeño tsundere! *Levanta a Garu?*

Garu: h-hola Abuelo…¬¬*

Haru: *←Es muy alto* vaya…has crecido mucho, aun recuerdo cuando solías jugar en nuestra antigua casa, ¿Acaso no extrañas Inglaterra?

Garu: n-no…ya me he acostumbrado a mudarme…pero no lo he olvidado U¬¬

Haru: *coloca a Garu en el suelo* enserio?…tampoco haz olvidado aquella vez que aprendiste a tocar el piano?…

Garu: n-no…

Haru: ya veo…en ese caso no haz olvidado a Vina?

Garu: V-Vina? N-No la he olvidado…

Haru: perfecto! Por que ella vive aquí en Sooga, creo que deberías de salir con ella hoy…

Garu: eh?…lo siento abuelo, es que yo ya tengo planes para esta tarde y…

Haru: asi?…*suspira* y la pequeña Vina tenia tantas ganar de verte

Garu: la veré después…ahora tengo que irme…

Haru: es algo importante? ¬o¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* t-tal vez…¬\\\¬

Haru: en ese caso no es tan importante…puedes dejar eso para después…e ir con Vina por un rato…ya sabes, los amigos de la infancia deben de reencontrarse

Garu: eh?…pero…papá! *voltea a ver a Kanon*

Kanon: l-lo siento Garu…debes obedecer…

Garu: *suspira* ya que ¬¬*…*camina hacia la salida y se va*

Haru: por cierto Kanon…quiero hablar con el mas tarde…

Kanon: si…

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *viendo su teléfono y suspira* aún…no ha llamado…*voltea a ver hacia el reloj* tal vez…solo se le hizo tarde…espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido *suena su teléfonos y contesta* h-hola?

Garu: *hablando por el otro extremo* h-hola loli…

Pucca: baka! S-Se supone que nos veriamos hace dos horas! ¬\\\¬

Garu: lo siento…pero…creo que tendremos que salir mañana…

Pucca: eh!?…t-te ocurrió algo!? Estas bien!?

Garu: tranquila…estoy bien, no te preocupes

Pucca: b-b-baka! ¿¡Quien dice que me preocupo por ti!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *ríe un poco* nos vemos luego

Pucca: s-si…adios *cuelga y suspira* se supone que hoy sería el gran día…*se recuesta en su cama*

Con Garu…

Garu: *mirando su teléfono* (maldición…¿Por que me dijo que viniera tan de repente?…) *suspira y mira alrededor* al parecer no ha llegado…

¿?: *ve a Garu y camina hacia el* G-Garu?

Garu: eh?…*voltea a verla* V-Vina!? O.o

Vina: *sonríe* hola Garu…ha pasado mucho tiempo ^^ *lo abraza*

Garu: s-si…¬\\\¬ (¿¡Que demonios le paso!?)

((Miko: para aclarar…se supone que Vina antes era como…una nerd(?) Ya saben…anteojos enormes, frenos, ropa ñoña?, y ahora es muuy linda y con…em…dos cualidades, un poco mas grandes que las de Ring-ring?, okay creo que entienden 7u7))

Vina: *se aleja un poco* vaya que haz cambiado mucho ^^

Garu: y tu también…y ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Vina: solo vine de visita por unos cuantos días…y me enteré de que vivías aquí, asi que…¿Podrias mostrarme la ciudad? n.n

Garu: s-si…

Después de un largo recorrido…

Vina: salgamos mañana tambien…si? ^^

Garu: lo siento…tengo que ir a la escuela y…

Vina: no te preocupes…paso por ti a la escuela n.n…

Garu: s-si!…pero y-…

Vina: entonces…^^ *lo besa en la mejilla* nos vemos mañana! *se va*

Garu: *suspira y camina hacia la cocina*

Kanon: *comiendo galletas y leche?* Garu…puedes venir conmigo un segundo? *camina hacia otra habitación*

Garu: *sigue a Kanon*

Haru: *leyendo* vaya…al fin llegaron, Kanon…puedes dejarnos sólos…

Kanon: s-si…*se va y cierra la puerta*

Garu: ¿Que hice ahora?

Haru: ¿Como te fue con Vina?

Garu: normal ¬o¬

Haru: ya veo…

Garu: por cierto…Me podrías decir…¿Por que insistías tanto para que la fuera a ver?

Haru: la respuesta es sencilla…te casaras…

Garu: si es tan sencilla ¿Por qu-…E-Espera…¿¡Como que me voy a casar!? ¬¬*

Haru: si…Vina es tu prometida…te casaras con ella y…

Garu: espera!…y-yo…yo…

Haru: tienes novia…lo se…su nombre de ella?…Pucca…Kyami…

Garu: ¿C-Como lo sabes?

Haru: simplemente…me enteré y…¿Por que con ella?…No habías notado un pequeño detalle?…ella es una Kyami…¬o¬

Garu: ¿¡Y eso que!? ¬¬

Haru: Se que todo eso es una mentira, que solo han estado fingiendo tener un romance, solo Por que querían hacer las paces…eso es absurdo! ¬¬

Garu: ¿Que preferías!? Ocasionar muchas pérdidas solo por nuestras peleas!? O Permanecer en paz…de una buena vez!? ¬¬

Haru: conoces el por que nos hemos jurado pelear a muerte?

Garu: no…

Haru: es una larga historia…algun dia la conoceras, en fin…tienes prohibido estar con algún Kyami, asi que…te dejaras a esa chica y te casaras con Vina…entiendes?

Garu: no!…no quiero casarme aún! Ni siquiera quiero casarme con ella!, además…esa "Kyami"…me gusta mucho!

Haru: vaya que eres igual a tu padre…

Garu: eh?…a que te…

Haru: el también estaba comprometido con Tama Toei…al principió el había aceptado

Garu: (l-la mamá de Tobaka!?)

Haru: pero arruinó todo cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de tu madre, se rompió el compromiso. Y el huyo con Yuko a su lugar de origen…Tokyo…y un día, llegaron a mi casa contigo…aun seguía molesto con Kanon…pero había decidido aceptarte ya que serás el próximo lider…

Garu: tienes razón…me parezco a el…sabes por que?…

Haru: eh?…

Garu: Por que yo...voy a estar con la persona que yo quiera, no voy a casarme solo por que alguien lo decidió por mi!

Haru: *se levanta* si no quieres que algo malo le pase a los Kyami…mas te vale que escuches!

Garu: e-eh?…

Haru: *camina hacia la salida* esta es mi última advertencia…alejate de esa chica!…o si no…algo malo pasará…*se va*

Al dia siguiente…

Abyo: *cantando* la puerta es el amor! :v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Tobe: *bailando ballet?* si! :'v

Ring: deja de usar mi maquillaje! *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Pucca: *Ríe un poco*

Garu: *viendo fijamente a Pucca* (n-no puedo hacerlo…n-no quiero separarme de ella…) *baja la mirada y suspira* (pero si no lo hago ella…) *voltea a ver a Pucca y ve que muchas flechas se dirigen hacia ella* eh!? *corre hacia ella y la empuja*

~Las flechas se dirigen a la pared?~

Abyo: ¿Que fue eso? :'v

Ching: *voltea a ver hacia la ventana* eso fue raro

Garu: (t-tienen razón…)

Pucca: Garu! ¿¡E-Estas bien? *corre hacia el*

Garu: eh?…si *se va*

Pucca: eh?…

Después…

Haru: *leyendo*

Garu: *camina hacia el* fuiste tu verdad!?

Haru: de que hablas?

Garu: ella casi sufre un accidente! Tu lo hiciste?

Haru: no…pero se quien pudo haber ocasionado eso…

Garu: ¿¡Quien!?

Haru: nuestro clan tiene muchos enemigos, y tal vez se enteraron que esa jovencita es tu novia y solo buscan hacerles daño…y esta es la última vez que lo díre…si no quieres que algo malo le pase…alejate de ella…

Garu: *suspira* l-lo haré…

~Narra Pucca~

Durante estos últimos tres días…Garu se ha estado comportando de una manera muy rara, me preocupa mucho ya que no hemos salido en días y se ha puesto muy distante con todos, en especial conmigo…el ya ni siquiera habla conmigo, y Tobe me dijo que ultimamente lo ha visto salir con una chica, eso es lo que mas me preocupa…

~Fin de la narración~

Garu: *mirando el atardecer*

Pucca: *camina hacia el* esta bien…estoy cansada…¿Te ocurre algo?…¿Por que haz estado actuando tan raro últimamente?

Garu: no es nada…

Pucca: no mientas!…c-claro que si ocultas algo! D-Dimelo!

Garu: *voltea a verla* ¿Por que quieres saber?

Pucca: me tienes muy preocupada…no se nada de ti desde hace días, además…ya ni siquiera me hablas…

Garu: y eso que?…apuesto a que estas muy feliz…no!?

Pucca: n-no lo estoy!

Garu: ¿¡Por que no lo estarías!? Recuerdas que me odiabas!?

Pucca: si! Pero eso fue antes d-de…*se cubre la boca*

Garu: antes de que?

Pucca: *suspira y se sonroja* a-antes de que…t-tu…m-me…gustaras X\\\X

Garu: (N-No puede ser…) *suspira* (lo siento pequeña…) No estoy para bromas…

Pucca: eh?…c-crees que es broma?

Garu: si!…

Pucca: p-pero es la verdad!…Tu me gustas! •\\\•

Garu: *camina hacia ella* lo siento…pero…yo no siento lo mismo que tu…es mas…nunca lo llegaría a sentir…

Pucca: eh?…y-yo…

Garu: tal vez fingimos que somos novios, pero en la vida real…ni siquiera llegaría a pasar…

Pucca: *comienza a llorar un poco* l-lo siento…n-nunca debí haber dicho eso…

Garu: lo se…lo siento pero…pueder hacerme un favor?

Pucca: *seca sus lágrimas* s-si?

Garu: (soy un idiota…) alejaté y olvidate de mi!…por que…desde ahora…ya no seremos nada…

Pucca: *le da una bofetada muy fuerte* baka!

Garu: *voltea a verla y toca su mejilla*

Pucca: *cubre su rostro con ambas manos y llora*

Garu: *se va*

Pucca: (soy una idiota!)

Kiro: *la ve a lo lejos y camina hacia ella* Pucca?

Después con Garu…

Haru: perfecto…el avión saldrá esta noche…*voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: y…ya le han dicho a Vina?…sobre el matrimonió?

Haru: no…pero mañana le daremos la noticia…al fin terminaste con esa chica…verdad?

Garu: *suspira* s-si…

Haru: vaya eso significa que estamos de nuevo en guerra

Garu: lo se…

Continuara :'v…

* * *

Miko: bueno…como saben…el próximo capítulo será el último u-u…

Niko: solo díras eso!? ¬¬*

Miko: oh…cierto…amores mios…perdon por mi retraso! D:

Niko: ya sea en la historia o mental ¬o¬

Miko: ¬¬*…quiero pedirles a todos una gran disculpa…pero…sufri un vienes 13 durante todo el mes anterior…

1\. No tenia mucha inspiración y eso me paso por: comenzar a escribir otros capítulos o comenzar con otras historias (spoiler? ¿Donde? XD) Y es que siempre uso toda esa imaginación(?) En otra historia o en otros capítulos :'v

2\. Cuando por fin termine este capítulo…en vez de guardarlo…lo borre :'v…y lo reescribir como unas cien veces! :'v (les juro que casi me lanzo a un pozo :'v)

3\. No tenia internet! ;n; y casi me daba un tiro :'v

4\. Rescate al baka de Niko…de unos secuestradores que me pedian lemmon…mucho lemmon y hard :'v

Niko: pero sobrevivi! :,v

Miko: *suspiro* en fin…les prometo que en un par de días tendrán el próximo capítulos n.n y ahora si tratare de estar un poco mas activa ^^…hasta entonces nos vemos…

Bye-Nee~ \^^


	15. Reencuentro

Miko: Mueno…como saben este es el último capítulo u.u asi que gozenlo y amenlo :'v _

* * *

~Flash back~

Pucca: me tienes muy preocupada! No se nada de ti desde hace días, además…ya ni siquiera me hablas…

Garu: y eso que?…apuesto a que estas muy feliz…no!?

Pucca: n-no lo estoy!

Garu: ¿¡Por que no lo estarías!? Recuerdas que me odiabas!?

Pucca: si! Pero eso fue antes d-de…*se cubre la boca*

Garu: antes de que?

Pucca: *suspira y se sonroja* a-antes de que…t-tu…m-me…gustaras X\\\X

Garu: (N-No puede ser…) *suspira* (lo siento pequeña…) No estoy para bromas…

Pucca: eh?…c-crees que es broma?

Garu: si!…

Pucca: p-pero es la verdad!…Tu me gustas! •\\\•

Garu: *camina hacia ella* lo siento…pero…yo no siento lo mismo que tu…es mas…nunca lo llegaría a sentir…

Pucca: eh?…y-yo…

Garu: tal vez fingimos que somos novios, pero en la vida real…ni siquiera llegaría a pasar…

Pucca: *comienza a llorar un poco* l-lo siento…n-nunca debí haber dicho eso…

Garu: lo se…lo siento pero…pueder hacerme un favor?

Pucca: *seca sus lágrimas* s-si?

Garu: (soy un gran idiota…) alejate y olvidate de mi…quieres?

Pucca: *le da una bofetada muy fuerte* baka!

~Fin del flash back~

Al dia siguiente…

Garu: *viendo por la ventana* (Pucca…) *suspira*

Vina: y bien…¿Para que estamos todos aquí reunidos?

Haru: Garu…¿Por que no le dices algo a Vina?

Garu: algo ¬o¬

Grillito?: *Haciendo ruidos de grillo?* Crii! :v

Haru: *mata al grillo?* Kanon…dile tu…¬¬*

Kanon: *comiendo pastel* y yo por que!? :'v

Rin: *suspira* señorita Vina…usted y el maestro Garu…se casaran…

Vina: eh!?…¿¡Que!? O.o

Haru: Garu…

Garu: *←Le dijeron que actuará* s-si…*leyendo unas notas escritas por Rin* Amada mia…eh…yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti…y sería un gran honor que…aceptaras ser mi esposa y madre de mis tres hijos ((¿¡Que clase de declaración es esta!?…ademas…tres hijos!?…si ella fuera Pucca…minimo tendríamos doce ¬u¬) en fin…love! Love!…ven a mis brazos my sweet honey! \¬o¬/…

Rin: (Esa declaración fue la mas romántica que he oido…claro!…ya que yo la he escrito -u-)

Haru y Kanon: (¿¡Que demonios fue eso!?) ¬¬*

Vina: e-eh?…^^U

Haru: tus padres y yo arreglamos su matrimonió…asi que todo esta listo para mañana…

Vina: d-disculpen…p-pero yo…

Haru: tienes razón…dejaremos a la feliz pareja…solos *se va junto con Rin y Kanon*

Vina: G-Garu…yo…

Garu: lo se…diras lo que muchas dicen…"Estoy muy feliz! Podre estar contigo!" Algo asi? ¬o¬

Vina: no!…n-no lo entienden?…t-tu no me gustas…s-sin ofender

((Miko: una menos en el harem?* :v ))

Garu: *justo en la hombría?* e-entonces tu…

Vina: lo siento Garu…te declaraste y…el sentimiento no fue correspondido…

Garu: no importa…tampoco me gustas…

Vina: eh!?…e-entonces por que te querías casar conmigo! ¬¬*

Garu: era por el bien de alguien mas…ademas…ni siquiera me quiero casar…

Vina: ya tienes a alguien mas?

Garu: *suspira* tenía…

Vina: y…¿Que paso con ella?

Garu: ella es una Kyami…

Vina: pero yo creía que!…

Garu: es una larga historia…

Vina: no te preocupes…tenemos mucho tiempo…

Con los demas…

Sensei: alumnos…tengo muy malas noticias…uno de sus compañeros…fue transferido repentinamente

Abyo: ¿Quien fue? :v

Sensei: Garu Sanada…

Todos: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Abyo: *voltea a ver a Tobe*

Tobe: *ve a Abyo y voltea a ver a Ring-ring*

Ring: *se levanta y se va*

Tobe y Abyo: *siguen a Ring-ring*

Después…

Ching: Garu es un gran baka! ¿¡C-Como es que se fue sin decir nada!?

Tobe: ni siquiera nos han informado…sobre lo que les paso a su Clan…es como si hubiesen desaparecido por completo…

Abyo: seguro que nadie sabe algo sobre ellos?

Ring: tal vez…exista alguien…

Con Pucca…

Pucca: g-gracias Kiro…

Kiro: ¿Por que?…

Pucca: me levantaste el animo…despues de que…

Kiro: aun no me haz dicho…¿Que fue lo que te pasó? *le da una taza de chocolate*

Pucca: *bebe un poco* ya no importa…*suspira y sonríe un poco* ya verás…superare esto ^^

Kiro: no!…t-tu eres muy importante para mi!…no quiero verte triste…por favor…dimelo…tal vez no sea de gran ayuda…pero!…tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco…

Pucca: *suspira*…esta bien…recuerdas que Garu y yo…eramos novios?…

Kiro: si pero…

Pucca: solo fingiamos…para unir a nuestras dos familias…y terminara la guerra entre ellas…

Kiro: salías con alguien que ni siquiera te gustaba!?

Pucca: no…al principió…siempre discutíamos…pero…entonces y-yo…me enamore de el…pero…al parecer fui la única que sentía eso…

Kiro: p-pero…

Pucca: me declare…y ¿Que obtuve?…palabras dolorosas por parte de el…

Kiro: ya veo…entonces…te rompió el corazón…

Pucca: si…pero…ahora…¿Que voy a hacer?…

Kiro: eh?…¿Por que dices eso?

Pucca: por que yo…aun lo sigo queriendo…*baja la mirada*

Kiro: e-el no te merece!

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Kiro* eh?…

Kiro: t-tal vez…yo no sea como el, n-no estoy diciendo que seria mejor…pero!…y-yo nunca te haría llorar ni sufrir de esa manera! X\\\X

Pucca: K-Kiro…

Ring: *camina hacia ellos* oye loli!

Pucca: eh?…*voltea a ver a Ring-ring* ¿Que haces aquí? ¬¬

Ring: necesitamos hablar contigo *la toma del brazo y se van*

Pucca: ¿Por que todos están aquí?

Tobe: y bien…¿Sabes algo sobre Garu?…

Pucca: eh?…p-pues…no…

Abyo: acaso…¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Pucca: *suspira* terminamos…pero creo que fue lo mejor…

Tobe: solo rompieron repentinamente?

Pucca: eso creo…

Ann, Kyo y Rika: *corren hacia ellos* Tobe! Pucca!

Pucca y Tobe: *voltean a verlos* eh?

Ann: d-deprisa! Tienen que ver esto!…*les muestra su teléfono*

Abyo: *leyendo* "Cincuenta por ciento de descuento en Pizzas Niko's?" :v ?

((Niko: no se puede comprar el pan con amor ¬o¬))

Ching: Solo era eso? =_=U

Ann: *Quita ese anuncio?* lo siento…era esto! *les muestra su teléfono*

Ring: *leyendo* "Este Sábado se llevara a cabo la boda entre Garu Sanada y Vina Shino…"

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?…

Tobe: *viendo su teléfono* al parecer nuestros clanes no estan invitados…

Ann: eso fue a petición de Garu…

Ching: ¿Que mas dice?

Ring: *leyendo* dice que…su matrimonió ya estaba planeado desde que tenían seis años…

Pucca: (Pero…el nunca me dijo eso)

Tobe: vaya…esto es malo…el abuelo de Garu se encargo de todo esto…

Kyo: ¿Por que lo dices?

Tobe: su clan es el mas poderoso del mundo…y su abuelo…Haru…el es líder más fuerte que ha tenido su clan…y se espera que Garu tome su lugar…

Pucca: entonces…el arreglo su matrimonió?

Tobe: si…tal vez por eso ustedes terminaron…su clan tiene muchos enemigos…ellos buscaban hacerte daño a ti y a tu clan…

Rika: entonces…Garu se fue por el bien de Pucca y su clan

Pucca: *cierra sus puños* (Ese baka!…s-si el me hubiera dicho…y-yo…) debemos ir por el…

Todos-Pucca: *voltean a ver a Pucca* eh?…

Pucca: creo que fue muy injusto lo que nos hicieron a ambos…por eso…tenemos que ir por el…

Abyo: pero el esta en Inglaterra…y eso esta muy lejos :'v

Pucca: olvide ese pequeño detalle =_=U

Abyo: ya se! :v

~Cine mental de todos~

En un mundo…en donde reina la injusticia…

Vina: *riendo como loca* el tsundere sera mio!

Garu: *amarrado en una silla* dejame ir! ¬¬*

Abyo: oh no!…este es un trabajo para el poder loli! :'v

Ching: *activa la loli señal?*

Pucca: *ve la loli señal?* ja ja! Yo me hare cargo! *Se transforma en super loli?*

Abyo: salven al tsundere!

Tobe: ¿Por que te preocupas por el? ¬o¬

Abyo: es que…el…me…debe dinero! :'v

Garu: yo no te debo nada! ¬¬*

Vina: ahora…nadie podrá salvarte!

Pucca: eso dices tu *salta desde una torre y cae enfrente de Vina*

Vina: ¿¡Quien eres tu!?

Pucca: yo…soy…la salvación de la humanidad! Yo soy…Loli-sama! *sonríe*

Garu: oh~ ¬o¬

Vina: como sea…tu nunca me venceras!

Pucca: golpe plano! *corre hacia ella*

Garu: la golpearas con tu pecho plano? ¬o¬

Pucca: b-baka! *golpea a Garu* ¬\\\¬

~Una batalla épica después~

Abyo: Gracias loli-sama! Lo hiciste de nuevo :v

Pucca: no es nada alcalde ^^

Abyo: ahora tu premio es…*le da a Garu?* un tsundere :v

Pucca: e-eh!?

Garu: *carga a Pucca* yo me encargaré de ella ahora...

Pucca: E-Espera! X\\\X ¿Que le pasará a Loli-sama?…descubranlo en el próximo cine mental…

~Fin del cine mental~

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean* ¬¬*

Abyo: no! :'v

Tobe: *suspira* ¿Como llegaremos hasta Inglaterra?

Saki: *Risa Sakiosa?* será un placer ayudarlos!

Pucca: ¿¡Por que crees que confiaremos en ti!?

~Aparecen muchos helicópteros de la nada~

Pucca: esta bien…puedes unirte…

Saki: ya lo sabía…

Con Garu…

Vina y Garu: *viéndose fijamente* ¬_¬

Garu: ¿Como se supone que me case contigo? ¬o¬

Vina: y si escapamos?

Garu: si!…hay un vuelo a México que sale en una hora…cambiare mi nombre…

Vine: G-Garu…

Garu: tiene que sonar original…ya se! "GaruTaco!", trabajaré vendiendo pan, me dejare el bigote, me llevareis a la loli por paquetería y vivire muy feliz! ¬u¬9

Vina: =_=U *suspira* no me refería a eso…¿Que tal si digo que eres un seme y fuiste en busca de tu uke?

Garu: te llevarías bien con Ching ¬¬*

Rin: *camina hacia ellos* señorita Vina…su habitación esta lista

Vina: *suspira y voltea a ver a Garu* n-nos vemos mañana Garu *se levanta y camina hacía Rin*

Garu: s-si…

Rin: *se va junto con Vina*

Garu: *suspira* ¿Que estará haciendo Pucca?…

Con los demás…

Abyo: *cantando* sa-s-salvare! A Garu! :v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Saki: aún faltan doce horas para llegar…tenemos tiempo suficiente…

Pucca: espera!…se nos olvido un detalle…¿Que pasaría si nos descubren?

Kyo: tienes razón…

Ching: no debemos preocuparnos…Tobe! Usaremos tu kit de maquillaje

Tobe: no! Ring-ring tiene uno mejor que el mio! ¬¬*

Ring: si pero…yo no lo llevo a todos lados ¬¬*

Tobe: esta bien…los dejare fabulosos! :v

Al dia siguiente…con Garu…

Haru: la ceremonia será a las 7:00pm y el banquete se servirá a las 8:30pm…y su vuelo de ustedes partiría a las 12:00 am

Garu: yo quiero irme mañana ¬o¬

Kanon: G-Garu…

Haru: como decía…el vuelo saldría a las doce…

Garu: *se levanta y golpea la mesa* todo esto lo hiciste tu!? ¿¡Por que!?…y-yo no quiero casarme y mucho menos con Vina!…

Haru: los accidentes no fueron culpa mía!…fueron los Fuzaki! Y los Naka! ¬¬* ellos son como los Kyami!…son nuestros enemigos!

Garu: *camina hacia la salida* ya maduren…esas peleas fueron hace siglos *se va a su habitación

Haru: el aún no conoce la historia…

Con Garu…

Garu: *entra a su habitación y suspira*

¿?: ¿Por que estas tan triste?

Garu: m-mamá?…

Yuko: *abraza a Garu* hola mi pequeño…parece que el dia de tu boda ha llegado…y…¿En donde esta Pucca? Ya tengo su vestido listo ^^

Garu: n-no me casaré con ella…se arreglo este matrimonió…me casaré con Vina…

Yuko: ¿¡Que!?…pero…

Garu: t-tranquila…yo acepté…

Kanon: *camina hacia ellos* oye Gar- *ve a Yuko y corre hacia ella* c-cariño! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Yuko: vine para ascesinarte!…porque…lo comprometiste con alguien mas! ¬¬

Kanon: y-yo no fui!…

Garu: fue mi abuelo!…

Yuko: pero…porque…acaso el no sabía sobre las paces que hicieron?

Kanon: claro que lo sabía!…pero…

Garu: Pucca y su familia comenzaron a tener muchos accidentes…y me dijo que si no la dejaba…ella podría haber muerto…¿¡Por que tiene que odiar a su clan!? ¬¬*

Yuko: parece que ya es tiempo de que te digamos la verdad

Garu: hora del cuento? ¬o¬

Kanon: si! :'v

~Narran Yuko y Kanon~

Hace muchos siglos…ambas familias eran amigas…siempre se apoyaban…eran invencibles…y sus dos jefes…Ayano y Kai…eran muy buenos amigos…Ayano estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kai, pero lamentablemente…sus sentimientos no correspondían…ya que Kai se había enamorado de una chica del pueblo vecino llamada Shino, se decía que ambos se casarían.

Y cuando Ayano se entero…sufrio un ataque de celos, pero ella estaba dispuesta a perder a Kai, un dia hubo una guerra que acabaría con la vida de aquella jóven…

Ayano logró ayudarla, pero lamentablemente la jóven murió…Kai las encontró a ambas y la ira de ver a su amada muerta hizo que culparan a Ayano por la muerte de Shino…Los Kyami lo negaron y los Sanada se negaron a escucharlos. Ambos clanes decidieron no volver a confiar entre ellos…

~Fin de la narración~

Yuko: ahora lo entiendes?…se dice que no podemos confiar en ellos…

Kanon: pero…tienes razón eso fue hace mucho...

Garu: ya no puedo hacer nada…en pocas horas me casaré y…tendre que olvidarme de Pucca *camina hacia una ventana*

Yuko y Kanon: *se miran entre si y suspiran*

Kanon: t-tal vez…tu relación con Vina…pueda funcionar…

Yuko: si!…haz lo mismo que yo hice…

Kanon: oye! :'v

Yuko: es broma ^^…

Garu: tal vez…tengan razón…

Yuko: si…tal vez…con Pucca hubiéramos tenido mas nietos

Kanon: conociendo a Garu…minimo unos siete pequeños :v

Garu: *Modo Tsundere on* ¡M-Mamá! ¡P-Papá! ¬\\\¬*

Yuko: bueno…ya es hora de que comiences a arreglarte…tu boda es en poco tiempo *camina hacia la salida*

Kanon: te veremos luego…*se va junto con Yuko*

Garu: (solo espero que…Pucca sea feliz…)

Después…con los demás…

Tobe: bien…la boda es dentro de una hora…ya tenemos nuestros disfraces

Ching: solo nos queda…averiguar en donde será la boda…

Saki: pan comido…*saca un rastreador de la nada* ya detecte su señal…

Ring: pero ¿Com-…

Ann: no preguntes…

Rika: tal vez te asuste la respuesta =_=U

Abyo: y...¿En donde esta? :v

Saki: siganme! *comienza a caminar*

Todos: *siguen a Saki*

Pucca: (no aceptes Garu…por favor…no lo hagas) *suspira*

Después…

Saki: es aquí…hay que darnos prisa

Ann: en la entrada hay dos guardias…

Abyo: ¿Como entraremos? :'v

Kyo: yo me encargó…*comienza a tocar un silbato*

Ching: no pasa nada…

~Aparecen muchos perros de la nada~

Todos-Kyo: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Kyo: ataquen!

~Todos los perros atacan a los guardias?~

Kyo: entren!…

Todos: *corren hacia la entrada*

Ching: bien!…hay que dividirnos!…

Tobe: Ching tu y el baka…

Ching: si…Ann tu iras con Rika…

Ann y Rika: si!

Tobe: Ring-ring iras con Saki…

Ching: Pucca tu iras…

Pucca: sola…si llego a encontrarlo…yo aun asi necesitaré hablar con el…

Tobe: en ese caso yo ire con Kyo…

Ching: comuniquense si es que llegan a encontrarlo!

Todos: *se miran entre si y se dividen*

Pucca: *comienza a correr* (tal vez…me reconozca detrás de la peluca y el maquillaje) *entra a un elevador y…* (No puede ser!)

Garu: *entra al elevador*

Pucca: (l-lo encontré!…p-pero…)

Garu: *presiona un botón*

Pucca: (¿Q-Que hago?…) *suena su teléfono* (maldición! Olvide que el conoce el tono de mi celular!)

Garu: eh?…e-ese tono de llamada…es…

Pucca: *hablando con otra voz* eh!?…n-no era una llamada…s-solo era un recordatorio…*apaga su teléfono*

Garu: al parecer te gustan las cosas infantiles…

Pucca: c-claro que no!…¬¬*

Garu: irás a la boda?…porque…me pareces muy familiar *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: *baja la mirada* s-si…y-yo…soy una conocida…de la familia del novio…

Garu: *sonríe un poco* vaya…Pucca…si que eres celosa

Pucca: claro que!…e-espera!…¿¡C-Como me reconociste!? •\\\•

Garu: tal vez te pudiste disfrazar pero…reconozco muy bien tu pecho plano…¿Por que viniste?

Pucca: por que…*detiene el elevador* ¿¡Por que no me dijiste nada acerca de esto!?…¿¡Por que actuaste como un patán!?

Garu: fue por el bien de tu clan y el tuyo…

Pucca: eh!?…

Garu: tenía que hacerlo…no quería que te lastimaran…

Pucca: ¿Por que hiciste todo esto?

Garu: por lo mismo que tu estas aquí…*se acerca a ella y la besa*

Pucca: •\\\\\•…*corresponde al beso* =\\\= (con esta acción…ahora se…que lo quiero aún mas)

Garu: *se aleja* perdon…pero…tengo que casarme…*presiona un botón y el ascensor comienza a subir*

Pucca: no! *lo abraza* n-no quiero separarme de ti!…

Garu: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* lo siento…no quiero que nadie te haga daño

Pucca: pero!…

Garu: recuerda que…todo esto lo hago para que seas feliz…

Pucca: *retrocede un poco* si quieres verme feliz…entonces quedaté conmigo…

~El ascensor se detiene y abre las puertas~

Garu: haré lo que sea para verte feliz…incluso si llega a costar mi propia felicidad *camina hacia una puerta*

Pucca: esper- *camina hacia Garu*

Guardias: *detienen a Pucca* oiga! Usted esta invitada?

Garu: si…es por parte mía *entra a una capilla*

Guardias: *liberan a Pucca*

Ching: Pucca! *corre hacia ella*

Pucca: chicos…

Abyo: lo encontraste?

Pucca: s-si…el esta apunto de…casarse

Tobe: aun tenemos tiempo!

Ann: además…conseguimos ayuda

Pucca: eh?

Después…

Sacerdote: y ahora estamo¬s aquí reunidos…para unir a Garu y a Vina…

Pucca: (h-hazlo ya cobarde!…habla ya!)

Sacerdote: ¿Se aceptan el uno al otro, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

Garu: (es mi fin…soy un baka!…no volveré a escuchar su risa, no volveré a besarla o abrazarla, ni siquiera…volvere a verla)

Sacerdote: hasta que la muerte los separé?…

Vina y Garu: *se toman de las manos y se miran entre si* y-yo…

Pucca: (soy demasiado cobarde…yo…lo...he perdido)

Vina y Garu: y-yo…No! *se alejan*

Todos-Garu y Vina: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Vina: lo siento…

Garu: no importa…voltea a ver a Haru* lo siento pero *se quita su moño* yo…

Pucca: *se levanta* p-pero que hiciste!?…

Garu: *corre hacia Pucca y la toma del brazo* no me casaré hoy!…*se va junto con Pucca*

Haru: están huyendo! ¬¬*

Vina: vaya…asi que ella era Pucca…

Kanon y Yuko: ¿¡Que!? O.o *se levantan y siguen a Garu*

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: *corriendo con Pucca hacia la azotea*

Pucca: baka! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?

Garu: por que…no me quiero casar con Vina…yo preferiría casarme contigo…

Pucca: •\\\•

Garu: date prisa! O si no…nos alcanzarán…

Pucca: tranquilo…traje refuerzos…

Clan K: jefa! :'v

Garu: vaya…pensaste en todo…*sonríe un poco*

Pucca: hay que irnos antes de que…

Haru: Garu! Detente ahora mismo!

Garu: *se detiene y voltea a ver a Haru* ¿Por que?…

Clan S: vaya…pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí…a los Kyami…

Clan K: todos ustedes son unos traidores!

Clanes: *se miran entre si y comienzan a pelear entre si*

Garu: maldición!…

Pucca: ¿Que hacemos ahora?…

Garu: *Toma a Pucca del brazo* primero que nada…no salir heridos *se alejan de la pelea*

Pucca: se enteraron de que terminamos y creyeron que tu…

Garu: pero si fue mi culpa…no los invite ¬o¬

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka…tu padre le explico al mio y…

Garu: todos ya saben…que esto fue una farsa?

Pucca: no hay forma de detenerlos…

Garu: tal vez…OIGAN TODOS USTEDES!

Clanes: *se detienen y voltean a ver a Pucca y a Garu*

Pucca: T-Tal vez…todos ustedes estan molestos al descubrir que nuestra relación era falsa…

Garu: y que…volvimos a estar en guerra…pero yo asumo toda la responsabilidad de todo esto!…

Clanes: ¿¡Que!?…

Pucca: n-no!…*suspira* el nunca quiso hacer esto…lo hizo por el bien de ambos clanes…

Garu: por eso…también fingimos nuestro noviazgo…

Pucca y Garu: no estan cansados de pelear!? ¬¬*

Clanes: *se miran entre si*

Garu: nosotros…*toma a Pucca de la mano* ya estamos cansados…

Haru: Garu! No se te ocurra desobedecerme!

Garu: *sonríe* claro que lo haré…como lo hizo papá

Haru: Kanon! Dejaras que Garu haga eso!?

Kanon: si…ademas…*abraza a Yeng* Yeng es mi mejor amigo! :'v

Yeng: si! :'v *abraza a Kanon*

Garu: ahora…

Pucca: esto es real…*se lanza sobre Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* si…

Clanes: *lanzan sus armas al suelo* si! :'v *se abrazan?*

Haru: vaya…esto ya me ha ocurrido dos veces…

Yuko: Tiene razón…Kanon y Garu se parecen mucho…pero…no recuerdo que ellos fueran los únicos ¬u¬

Haru: n-no hables mas ¬\\\¬

Tiempo después…

Kanon, Yeng, Rin y Sheng: *jugando cartas* :v

Clanes: *haciendo brazaletes de la amistad?* :'v

Pucca: vaya…no deberían luchar contra alguien…o hacer misiones? =_=U

Garu: creo que ellos estan bien por ahora…=_=U

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* y bien…¿Que quieres hacer ahora?

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* ya sabes la respuesta…

Pucca: *lo golpea* b-baka! Y-Ya te dije que…aún mantendré viva mi inocencia! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *murmurando* no por mucho ¬u¬

Pucca: baka ¬\\\¬

Garu: *besa a Pucca*

Pucca: *corresponde* =\\\=

Garu: *carga a Pucca* estaremos juntos un largo tiempo…

Pucca: b-bajame! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *camina hacia su habitación* ni loco…¬u¬

Pucca: E-Espera! X\\\X

Fin.

* * *

Miko: y este es el fin de otra historia :'v

Niko: aún…no…todavia quedan las ovas :v

Miko: si! :'v…ojala logre escribirlas ya que no he tenido mucha inspiración :'v

Niko: asi que…

Miko: ustedes deciden lo que les gustaría ver en la primera ova…ya que yo no he tenido mucha inspiración…y el comentario mas interesante ganara e_e…nos vemos pronto

Bye-Nee~ \^^


	16. Una fiesta terrorifica ewe

Miko: hola a todos mis hermosos panes senzuales! Bueno como saben empezamos con las ovas y…

Niko: alguien comento algo muy interesante e_e

Miko: No es Lemmon ewe

Niko: el comentario es de "LukaDeM" y dice asi…"Sempai! Notice me! XD okno…no puedo creer que esta hermosa historia haya llegado a su fin uwu y no te preocupes si no puedes actualizar muy seguido a falta de inspiración n.n…y ya que nos haz pedido que te demos ideas para ayudarte tengo una pequeña propuesta ewe…haz una ova en donde salgan TODOS tus personajes junto a ti Sempai! *q* creo que sería interesante e_e PD: Te amo You are my waifu -w-"

Miko: yo tambien te quiero Lukaz uwu…ya que eres parte de esta familia de Panes senzualones :'v y los amo a todos!(?) Y…tal vez esa ova sea…esta…la idea no esta mal e.e y gracias por apoyarme con mi falta de inspiración D:…y en algunos comentarios pedían que yo estuviera e_e

Niko: lo cual es malo ¬o¬

Miko: ¬¬*…en fin…disfruten este intentó de capítulo X3

* * *

En algún lugar de la galaxia?

Todos: *recostados en el suelo* =_= *suspiran* estamos aburridos!

Abyo: *se levanta* oh vamos chicos…cantemos! :v

Tobe: cantar? ¬¬

Kyon: en que nos ayudará hacerlo? ¬¬

Abyo: no se -u-…pero en algunas películas…los adolescentes normales cantan para resolver sus problemas…

Garu: nosotros no somos normales ¬o¬

Dada: eso se debe gracias a Miko…

Tina: siempre nos obliga a hacer cosas raras -.-

Ling: recuerdan la vez que nos obligo a hacer un clan de traficantes de sandias?

Ching: a mi me gusto hacerlo :v

Ryouga: si! Podíamos golpear a extraños :'v

Garu: yo golpee a Tobe *-*9

Pucca: tu siempre lo golpeas -.-

Tobe: Miko permite que me hagan bullyng :'v

Ring: hablando de Miko…¿En donde esta?

Lily: escuela…

Mila: ¿¡Que!? Pero…

Yumi: se supone que la veríamos aqui en la casa del tsundere

Garu: ya vayanse! ¬¬*

Tobe: *lo golpea*

Garu: oye! ¬¬* *imitando a Tobe* soy un baka princeso~ al que siempre lo dejan soltero :v

Tobe: ¬¬ *imitando a Garu* y yo soy un maldito tsundere y lolicon! :v

Tobe y Garu: baka! *se lanzan entre si y comienzan a golpearse* ¬¬*

Miki: *suspira* tendremos que esperarla…

Gara: pero como es ella…de seguro esta en detención ¬o¬

((Oshe no 7n7))

Kira: se tardara! Y…

Kyouga: nos quedaremos sin comer hoy!

Todos-Pucca: no! :'v

Pucca: *se levanta* t-tranquilos! Yo cocinaré algo para todos *sonríe* ^^

Todos-Pucca: *corren en círculos* noo!~ :'v

Pucca: ¬¬…por cierto…*camina hacia un calendario* creo que ella tenía otros asuntos que hacer

Ann: pero ella es Miko!…se supone que no hace nada :v

Luka: *viendo su teléfono* cierto…mañana es el aniversario de Miko…

Tobe: hace casi un año que empezó a escribir historias =_=U

Abyo: hablando de eso…ewe…hay que hacer una fiesta! :v

Garu: *lo toma del cuello de la camisa* no!…la última vez que hiciste una fiesta…fue aqui en mi casa y al día siguiente desperte y mi casa estaba…

Abyo: p-pero te a ayude a…

Garu: reconstruirla ¬¬*

Tobe: no solo fue por eso ¬o¬

Rika: estabas loliconeando a Pucca ¬¬

Garu: c-claro que…aunque…eso lo hago diario ¬o¬

Pucca: b-baka! X\\\X *le arroja un florero?*

Abyo: *empuja a Garu* algún voluntario?

Todos-Abyo: no! *lo golpean?*

Kyo: ¿Por que no lo haces en tu casa?

Hiro: cierto!…es muy grande

Abyo: pero hay termitas :'v

Rui: ojala se caiga la pared en tu cabeza…asi se te quitara lo baka *se maquilla?*

Tobe: ja ja! Bien dicho! *se maquilla*

Garu: ¿¡Por que todos se maquillan!? ¬¬*

Tobe: dilo por ti!…tu no necesitas! :'v *llora en el hombro de Ring-ring?*

Ring: *dándole palmaditas en la espalda?* tranquilo =_=U

Abyo: que cruel :'v

Shiro: entonces puede ser en tu jardín

Kiro: si!…tu tienes piscina

Aby: la incendio -.-

Ryu: ¿¡Como puedes incendiar una piscina!? ¬¬

Abyo: muy fácil! :v primero…

Garu: espera!…tengo una idea!

Todos-Garu: *voltean a verlo*

Garu: Miko siempre nos obliga a hacer cosas que no queremos ¬¬

Tobe: lo sabemos pero ¿Por que…

Garu: hay que hacer la fiesta en su casa! ¬u¬

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Chief: estas loco!?

Kora: recuerdas la última vez que hicimos algo en su casa!?

Garu: nos arrestaron…pero fue por su culpa!

Rei: cierto!…ella comenzó con la pelea contra esos sujetos ¬¬*

Luka: y al final nos delato y…

Yui: soborno a los policías con pan…

Vina: y la dejaron libre -.-

Leo: el tsundere tiene razón!

Yuna: si! Es la hora de devolverle todo a Miko!

Garu: se unen al lado oscuro? ¬u¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *mirandose entre si* pues…

Pucca: esperen!…esto no esta bien…puede que nos haga pasar por muchas cosas pero…

Todos-Garu: *viendo a Pucca* aw~ la loli nos…ha salvado~ =u=

Pucca: *aura diabólica* n-no…me digan…loli! ¬¬*

Ring: de que otra forma te llamaremos?

Saki: tabla! :v

Pucca: ¬¬*

Abyo: no! Las lolis son vida y amor! :v

Pucca: gracias Baka ^^

Abyo: *voltea a ver a Pucca* Ching

Ching: si?

Abyo: la pared me esta hablando :'v

Pucca: ahora si! *le lanza a Tobe?*

Tobe: ¿¡Que hice!? O.o *cae encima de Abyo y quedan inconscientes?* x.x

Garu: buena chica…*acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* en fin…se unen?

Pucca: =\\\=…e-espera!

Yuki: Pucca…recuerda quien siempre te convierte en loli…

Pucca: eh?

Ren: Miko siempre te convierte en loli e.e

Garu: no quieres vengarte? ¬o¬

Pucca: pues…yo…

Niko: *camina hacia ellos* los escuché! *huye?*

Garu: matenl-…digo atrapenlo! ¬¬

Los chicos y Abyo: *persiguen a Niko?*

Abyo: va a escapar! :'v

Garu: oh no lo hará! *toma una rama y la lanza contra Niko?*

Niko: ah! X.x *cae al suelo*

Los chicos y Abyo: *se lanzan sobre el?*

Ching: *tomandoles fotografías?* glorioso!…yaoi! Yaoi! *-*9

Después…

Niko: *amarrado a una silla?* sueltenme! ¬¬*

Tobe: no! Iras con Miko y le contarás todo! ¬¬

Niko: no lo hare…

Abyo: entonces? :v

Niko: hagan la fiesta ¬o¬ solo recuerden que ella dijo que se vengaria de ustedes…

Todos: *voltean a ver hacia el cielo para ver el recuerdo?*

~Flash back~

Miko: si! *coloco una caja en una mesa* al fin don Poncio abrio la panadería y compre mucho pan! ^^

Niko: quiero pan! *trata de tomar un pan*

Miko: no! *lo golpeo* es mio! Además…no he almorzado nad-

Todos-Miko y Niko: *se terminan mi pan?* hola!~

Miko: *volteo a verlos* ¿¡Que!? O.o

Niko: parece que te quedaste sin pan~ :v

Miko: *me pongo de rodillas y miro dramáticamente hacia el cielo?* noo! XC

Ryu: y que!?

Ryouga: solo es pan! :v

Miko: *los miro sádicamente* me vengare!~ *desaparezco en las sombras?*

Garu: claro! Ahora imitas a Tobe ¬o¬

~Fin del Flash back~

Niko: *quitandose las cuerdas* pero mi silencio tiene un costo

Garu: no importa *saca una alcancía de cochinito de la nada?* te pagaremos lo que sea

Abyo: esa es mi alcancía! :'v

Tobe: *golpea a Abyo* callate!

Niko: no quiero dinero…yo quiero…yuri! *voltea a ver a las chicas*

Las chicas: no! ¬o¬

Niko: no importa quienes sean…es mas…la loli es la mas fácil de ukear :v

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\•

Garu: no! ella es mia! ¬¬

Niko: ya veo…*toma su teléfono* le díre a Miko… ¬o¬ Tobe: no!

Todos: *se lanzan sobre Niko y lo atacan?*

Miko: *entro a la habitación con una bandeja* adivinen quien hizo waffles! :D *los veo* eh?

Todos-Miko: *se detienen?* h-hola

Miko: ¿Q-Que hacen? U¬¬

Abyo: oh~ evitamos que Niko te diga que…

Garu: baka! *lo golpea*

Miko: decirme que?

Abyo: l-la fiesta que íbamos a hacer en tu casa~ :'v

Todos-Abyo y Miko: *facepalm* baka! ¬¬*

Miko: una fiesta?…en mi casa?

~Se aproxima el Apocalipsis?~

Todos-Miko: s-si…

Miko:…pueden hacerla solo que…mi casa tiene unas pequeñas modificaciones owo

Garu: espera! *se acerca a mi* e-estas segura?…N-No me obligaras a hacer yaoi a cambio de eso!? Ó algo asi?

Miko: no *sonrió* solo con una pequeñas condición…TODOS DEBEN DE IR DISFRAZADOS! X3

Garu:...sabes que…prefiero pasar mi día libre acosando a Pucca…

Miko: *lo golpeo* no! tu iras disfrazado o si no…haras Hard con Tobe ¬¬*

Garu: supongo que…sere el seme no?

Miko: sabes que te disfrazaras ¬u¬

Garu: claro que no! ¬¬

Todos-Garu y Miko: oh no~ =_=U

Miko: esta bien~…chicos! Y Tobe! Saben lo que eso significa?…

Todos-Garu: eh? ¬_¬

Miko: es la hora de…*abrazo a Pucca* Acosar a la loli! X3

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: eh!? Y yo ¿¡Por que!? O.o

Miko: por que tu eres la loli violable! +-+9

Garu: MI! Loli! ¬¬*

Miko: *lo ignoro?* y además te vez demasiado adorable ^^

Pucca: p-pero…

Miko: Ching! Encargate de ella!

Ching: si! *carga a Pucca y da vueltas con ella?* Wii! X3

Garu: espera! No puedes obligarla a…

Miko: *le lanzo una bolsa?* e.e

Garu: *Toma la bolsa y ve lo de adentro* y esto es? ¬.¬

Miko: tu disfraz…entonces…los espero en mi casa…

Niko: *medio muerto en el suelo?* a las 7:30~ x.x

Miko: *lo tomo de las piernas y lo me lo llevo arrastrando?* adiós~

Todos-Garu: *celebran?* si! :v

Garu: esperen! Ella actuaba muy extraño ¬¬

Abyo: el poder tsundere triunfa una vez mas! \ :v /

Al día siguiente…

((Recuerden que algunos personajes no son mios :v ))

Pucca?: *con unas orejas de Gato?* esto es tan humillante =_=U

Niko: *disfrazado de Pan gigante?* por que lo dices? :v

Garu: *disfrazado de Yato* cierto! Te vez muy acosable vestida asi ¬u¬

Ching: *disfrazada de sacerdotisa* eh…Garu…esa no es Pucca…

Garu: entonces quien e-

Luka: *disfrazado de Pucca?* baka! *se lanza sobre el y lo golpea* ¬¬*

Lily y Tina: *disfrazadas de hadas* hola! ^^…¿Por que Pucca esta golpeando a Garu? ¬¬

Pucca: *Disfrazada de Neko* eh? *camina hacia ellas junto con Ling y Kira* no le hecho nada…Luka…no logro conseguir un disfraz y…

Ling: *disfrazada de geisha* se volvió travesti?

Luka: ¬¬…el único travesti aqui es Tobe!

Kira: *disfrazada de demonio* y-yo…creo que hoy se verá diferente =_=U

Miko: *camino hacia ellos* hola! *disfrazada de Profesora?* y los demás?

Garu: por que de profesora? ¬o¬

Miko: porque yo soy…Miko-Sensei! Ó Miko-Sempai! X3

Abyo: *escondido detrás de un árbol* mi disfraz esta listo!…me disfrace de lo mas tenebroso del mundo!

Todos-Abyo: eh?

Abyo: *salta hacia nosotros* tada! *disfrazado de Garu?*

Garu: eh? ._.

Ching: ¿Q-Que demonios…

Abyo: tada! *voz macabra?* Soy Garu y te matare~ :v

Garu: ¬¬…pero…en donde conseguiste esa ropa?…se parece mucho a la mi-…un segundo…es mi ropa!?…devuelvemela! ¬¬*

Abyo: esta bien…tambien quieres tu ropa interior? :v

Las chicas y Niko: que asco! x.x

Garu: quemala ¬¬

Los demás chicos: *caminan hacia nosotros* llegamo- *se miran entre si* oh~

Garu: es enserio!? ¿¡Por que demonios se disfrazan de mi!? ¬¬*

Ching: pero antes…*da un salto olímpico? Y comienza a tomar muchas fotografías?* eso es! La tribu tsundere! :v

Garu: ni siquiera somos amigos! ¬¬*

Abyo: si! Ya oyeron! *salta a los brazos de Garu* yo soy su mejor amigo! Ching! toma la foto de los BBF! :'v

Garu: *cargando a Abyo?* =_=

Tobe: *disfrazado de Gakupo* par de bakas ¬¬

Garu: por lo menos todos se ven un poco mejor y Tobe no se ve tan travesti como de costumbre *deja caer a Abyo en el suelo* ¬¬

Los chicos: *discutiendo entre si?*

Kora, Yumi y Ann: *disfrazadas de muñeca, Miku y Mario verde?* Miko…¿Por que estamos aqui afuera?

Yuna, Vina y Tina: *disfrazadas de deidad bailarina y caperucita roja* si!

Ring: *disfrazada de Reina* acaso esperaremos aqui toda la noche!? ¬¬

Saki y Mila: *disfrazadas de Princesas* y lo peor es que tengo que estar con la loli ¬¬

Pucca: ahora si! *trata de lanzarse sobre ellas* ¬¬

Gara y Aby: *disfrazadas de ninjas* espera! *la detienen*

Miko: eh?…pueden entrar cuando quieran…solo que…

Ring: si! *empuja a Pucca hacia la entrada* la tablas primero!

Pucca: *entra* x.x oy- *el suelo la succiona?*

Todos-Miko: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Garu: *corre hacia la puerta y voltea a verme* oye! ¿¡Que le paso a Pucc- *desaparece?*

Miko: que mal…en fin parece que sera mejor que…

Todos-Miko: *con una mirada y aura diabolica* ¿¡Que les paso a Pucca y Garu!? ¬¬

Miko: al parecer mi casa esta embrujada y solo puede desactivarse esa opción si llego al cuarto de control e ingreso una contraseña pero…*sonrio* la olvide ^^

Todos-Miko: reparalo! ¬¬

Miko: lo hare!…a menos que haya puesto arena movedisa en la entrada…

~El suelo nos traga?~

En algún lugar?…

Pucca: *cayendo?* Aah! X.x

5 Minutos después…

Pucca: *cayendo* eh?

Abyo: *dando vueltas por el cielo?* si! :'v 2 horas después?…

Pucca: *cayendo* ¬¬ *cae al mar?* ¿¡Que demonios es esto!?

Con los demás…

Miko: *tratando de abrir una puerta* esta atorada! X.x

Miki: em…

Ching: Miko…¿Por que hay una isla en tu sótano y por que hay una puerta? =_=U

Miko: no tengo idea *tomo un radar* oh no~ al parecer a todos nosotros nos atacaran nuestros peores miedos

Todos-Miko: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Miko: *suspiro* solo hay algo que me da miedo…y es que no haya pan! D:

Ching: t-tu no entiendes! Debemos buscar a Pucca y Garu…

Miko: lo haríamos…pero…alguien le tiene miedo a un payaso gigante? *lo señalo*

Todos-Miko: payaso? *voltean a verlo?*

Payaso: *detrás de nosotros con una sierra eléctrica* ¿Quien es el chico del cumpleaños? Yo soy Lunes =D

Abyo: Lunes? *Revisa su calendario* pero hoy es Sábado :'v

Miko: Niko ¬¬

Niko: yo que!?…a m-mi no me asustan los p-payasos…*comienza a correr?* huyan! :'v

Miko: ya que…

Todos-Lunes: *corremos?* X.x

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *caminando sin rumbo?* en donde estarán los dem- *ve a Garu a lo lejos y corre hacia el* Garu! *lo ve* n-no

Garu: *en el suelo rodeado de sangre?* x.x

Pucca: no! Tu no puedes morir!…*se arrodilla junto a el* y…y…¿¡Quien me va a pervertir y acosar de ahora en adelante!? *coloca sus manos en su cara*

Garu: *se levanta* oye! El único que puede pervertirte y acosarte soy yo! ¬o¬

Pucca: *lo abraza* baka! ¿Que fue lo que paso aqui?

~Flash back~

Garu: ¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui? ¬¬

Extra?: guerra de botellas de Ketchup!

Garu: guerra de qu- *le lanzan botellas de ketchup hasta quedar inconsciente?*

~Fin del Flash back~

Pucca: ya veo =_=U

Garu: *la toma de la mano* rápido! Debemos salir de aqui

Pucca: si! *se levanta* sabes en donde estan los dem-

~Se escucha unos gritos de chicas~

Pucca: son las chicas!

Garu: no…se escucharon muy agudos…de seguro son de Tobe o Abyo ¬o¬

Pucca y Garu: *corren hacia los gritos* p-pero que?…

Tobe: no! A-Ahora s-soy…el tsundere! :'v

Ring, Mila y Saki: y yo soy loli! :'v

Abyo: estoy calvo! :'v

Ching: noo! Mi yaoi tiene censura! :'v

Miko: esos ni siquiera son sus peores miedos…

Todos-Miko: enserio? Entonces…

Garu: *riendo como loco*

Miko: Que empiece el show…

Pucca: G-Garu?

Garu: *cambios de personalidad~* vaya…vaya…parece que hay muchas doncellas muy lindas por aqui~ *guiña un ojo*

Las chicas-Miko y Gara: •\\\•

Gara: no…de nuevo =_=U

Garu: aunque…*voltea a ver a los chicos* parece que también hay muchos ukes *sonríe* que les parece si…a incluyendo a las lindas doncellas…TODOS SERÁN DE MI HAREM!

Todos-Garu: H-Harem!?…*corren en círculos* esta loco!

Harems: G-Garu! *se lanzan sobre el* esto es un sueño hecho realidad X\\\3

Ching: chicas!…

Pucca: tranquila…apuesto a que volverá a ser norma-

Garu: *las abraza?* ja! La amo a todas…y todas se convertirán en mis esposas! ¬u¬

Miko: no creo que esta felicidad dure mucho =_=U *volteo a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: G-Garu~…

Garu: lo siento…los odio planos ¬o¬

Pucca: ¿¡P-Planos!? ¬¬*

Garu: Todos serán mis esposos! ¿¡Quien podría resistirse a mi!? *sonríe*

Los chicos: que asco! *corren en círculos y lloran?*

Harems: Garu! *lo abrazan mas fuerte* X3

Garu: *rie como loco?*

Gara: despierta! *lo golpea muy fuerte en la cabeza?*

Garu: *cae al suelo* a-ah…¿Q-Que paso? X.x

Miko: perfecto! Ahora…puedes enfrentar tu peor miedo

Garu: miedo?…ja! Yo no le temo a nada! ¬u¬ *ve que esta abrazando a sus harems?* p-pero que?

Harems: acepto casarme contigo! ^\\\^

Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Niko: *narrando* "Y se llamaba Garu~ el Rey del harem~" *lanza una rosa al ataúd de Garu?*

Garu: se…lla-ma-ba? *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: *Modo Super celos loli on?* asi que…te vas a casar? *sonríe macabramente* y odias lo plano? *truena sus nudillo* no es asi? *camina hacia el*

Garu: *se pone pálido?* n-no espera! Y-Yo…

Miko: *camino hacia otra habitación con los demás* creanme…no querrán ver esto =_=U

Garu: e-esperen! N-No me dejen solo! *gatea muy rapido hacia nosotros*

Miko: no! Por Tsundere! -3-

Garu: eso no tiene sentido! ¬¬

Todos: adieu! *nos vamos?*

Pucca: baka! *se lanza sobre el* ¬¬*

Cinco horas después~

Todos: *jugando cartas?*

Ching: creen que Garu murió?

Tobe: na!…Creo que esta en coma :v

Abyo: Pucca habrá terminado?

Miko: no se…*me levanto y camino hacia la puerta* pero…revisare *abro la puerta y los veo* ¬_¬

Garu: *con heridas graves y la mirada pérdida?* x.x

Pucca: *abrazandolo* l-lo siento cariño! N-No quise lastimarte mucho! DX *lo besa en la mejilla*

Todos-Pucca: aw~ =u=

Pucca: *voltea a vernos* exagere? DX

Tobe y Ching: no =u=

Niko: *se recarga en la puerta* lo que me sorprende es que Pucca no le tiene miedo a nada…

Miko: aun no ha terminado…

~Se apagan las luces? Y se vuelven a encender~

Tobe: gran cosa ¬o¬

Garu: *riendo como un pervertido?* p-plano~…

Pucca: despertó!…

Garu: *restriega su cara en la planidez de Pucca* plano y pequeño…y tan suave -3-

Pucca: *Modo tomate on?* eh!? •\\\\\• *grita* Q-Quitenmelo!

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *congelados?* n-no podemos movernos!

Garu: *sonríe* sabes lo que eso significa?

Pucca: n-no!…

Garu: *la carga* es la hora del super acoso *modo lolicon on*

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\\\•

Garu: olvidate de tu inocencia *comienza a caminar* n.n

Pucca: e-espera! X\\\X *tratando de escapar?*

Garu: no! +-+

((Lemmon? ewe))

Pucca: un segundo…ya te recuperaste de tus heridas?

Garu: maldición! *cae al suelo?* x.x

Pucca: *se levanta y corre hacia mi* M-Miko! *ayuda a movernos*

~Regresamos a la normalidad?~

Luka: *suspira* bien…LO VOY A MATAR! ¬¬* *trata de atacar a Garu*

Niko y Abyo: *lo detienen?* no!

Después~

Miko: por fin…pude reparar todo lo demás! Y allá esta la salida!…solo que…

Todos-Miko: ahora que!?

Miko: esta infestado de zombies y no tenemos armas =_=U

Garu: descuida…*toma su katana* yo me encargo

Tobe: *le quita la katana* no! Yo me encargo :v

Garu: baka damela! ¬¬*

Tobe y Garu: *peleando varonilmente?* baka! *lanzan la katana y…*

~Cámara lenta?~

Tobe: Noo! :'v

Todos-Tobe y Garu: noo! :o

Garu: *golpea a Tobe en cámara lenta?* baka!

Miko: *mordiendo un pan en cámara lenta?* =w=

~La katana cae en un pozo?~

Todos-Tobe y Garu: BIEN HECHO! NIÑOS BONITOS! ¬¬*

Tobe y Garu: *señalándose entre si* el empezó! ¬¬*

Niko: porque no solo corremos entre ellos?

Miko: son mas rápidos que nosotros…

Ching: ¿Como lo sabes?

Miko: porque algún idiota les enseño a hacer ejercicio! *volteo a ver a Abyo* ¬¬*

Abyo: *con una caja?* mí CD de rutinas de ejercicio: "Abyo te enseña" esta a la venta :v

Niko: esto y otros productos a la venta en Miko's Shop :v

Miko: solo nos queda…actuar como ellos

Todos-Miko: pero com-

Zombies: *bailando?*

~Suena una canción?~

Todos: *bailando thriller?* \ :v /

Abyo: funciona! :v

Zombie: son humanos! :v

Zombie 2?: a ellos! :B

Miko: Te matare Abyo! ¬¬*

Todos-los Zombies: *corremos?* no! :'v

Después…

Todos-Miko y Niko: *huyendo?*

Tobe: necesito otro pantalón! :'v

Abyo: *saltando y cantando* libre soy!~ :'v

Ching: maldita censura! DX

Pucca: ¿¡Por que todo le tiene que pasar a la loli!? ¬¬*

Los chicos-Garu: Garu me queria convertir en su uke! :'v

Harems: por poco me caso con el! :'v

Niko: *cantando* vive en una piña debajo del mar!~ :'D

Garu: no estuvo tan mal…pero…nunca hagan enojar a una loli! x.x

Miko: y ¿Quieren volver a mi casa? =D

Todos: definitivamente no! ¬¬*

Miko: obtuve mi venganza…muajajaja ¬w¬

Todos-Miko: *persiguiendome?* Miko! ¬¬*

Miko: no!~ :'v *narrando* "Miko…victima de bullyng por sus propias creaciones"

Fin de la ova?


	17. ¿Nueva pareja?

Miko: *risa maniatica*

Niko: acaso algo malo pasará? ¬¬*

Miko: veré como arde el mundo ewe

Niko: no se porque…pero esto ya no me gusto =_=U

* * *

Los días en Sooga volvían a ser tranquilos como de costumbre…

Tobe: una fiesta?

Pucca: sh! S-Se supone que es sorpresa…G-Garu no debe de saber nada…

Tobe: eh?…*ve la invitación* ¿Por que son dos pases?

Pucca: por si acaso…

Tobe: ¿Por que dices eso?

Pucca: b-bueno…es por si vas con alguien ^^U

Tobe: ¿¡Estas diciendo que!?…

Pucca: n-no! Espere! Y-Yo no dije que estás abandonado-! X.x

Tobe: *se deprime* g-gracias :'v

Pucca: l-lo siento!…y-yo no quise decir eso! X.x

Tobe: no importa…has dicho la verdad TTuTT

Pucca: n-no…y-yo no quise decir eso!…

Garu: *aparece desde las sombras?* ¿Que haces con el baka? ¬¬* *celos on?*

Pucca: n-nada!…s-solo…

Tobe: que sucede Garu?…estas celoso? ¬u¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* c-claro que no! *lo golpea* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: E-Espera!

Garu: *levanta a Pucca de su camisa* baka solitario ¬u¬

Tobe: eh!? °n°

Garu: *se va junto con Pucca*

Después…

~Suena una campana~

Tobe: *se levanta* al fin! El fin de semana recién empieza!

Abyo: oye Tobe! *camina hacia el* te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo y Garu? :v

Tobe: si! Tengo mucha hambre! *-*9

Ching: Abyo! *corre hacia el y lo patea en la cara* ¬¬*

Abyo: ahora que hice!? :'v

Ching: escuche que te escondiste en el vestidor de chicas! ¬¬*

Abyo: ¿¡Quien me delato!? :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* baka! ¬\\\¬

Tobe: ambos parecen una pareja ¬o¬

Ching: *se sonroja* ¿¡Que!? C-Claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: aunque…no suena mal =u=

Ching: *golpeando a Abyo* b-baka! X\\\X

Abyo: Noo! :'v

Tobe: *suspira y camina hacia la salida* (Abyo ya tiene a alguien…) =n=

Ann y Rika: *←Ya estudian con ellos* oh!…hola Tobe! ^^

Tobe: hola…

Ann: oye…no haz visto a Kyo?

Tobe: de hecho yo no…

Rika: olvidalo…ya lo encontré…gracias de todos modos ^^ *se va junto con Ann*

Tobe: (Kyo ya tiene a dos chicas tras el) o_o

Kiro: oh!…hola Tobe *le da un cuaderno nuevo* toma…recuerda que por culpa de Abyo lanze tu cuaderno por la ventana

Tobe: *lo toma* gracias…

Pucca y Garu: *caminan junto a ellos* hola ^^ \ ¬o¬

Pucca: entonces…que te parece este vestido?…*le muestra a Garu una revista*

Garu: eres demasiado plana…no te quedara ¬o¬

Pucca: *mira el vestido y se mira asi misma* t-tienes razón TTuTT

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* p-pero…n-no se te vería mal ¬\\\¬

Pucca: enserio? +u+ *abraza a Garu*

Kiro: vaya…ellos dos si que forman una buena pareja…

Tobe: ¿¡POR QUE!? *mueve violentamente a Kiro* ¿¡Por que yo no tengo a ninguna chica!? :'v

Kiro: eh? ^^U

Tobe: *camina hacia su casillero* ninguna chica se ha fijado en mi TTuTT *abre su casillero y ve una carta* eh?…¿¡Que!? *toma la carta y la lee*

Carta?: Me gustas! No puedo dejar de mirarte *corazón dibujado?*

Tobe: no puede ser!

Al dia siguiente…

Ching: *golpeando a Garu* alejaté de Pucca! ¬¬*

Garu: loca! ¬¬*

Pucca: C-Ching! E-Espera! x.x

Abyo: *cantando* Soy genial! :'v

Tobe: vaya…aun se comportan como niños

Garu: tu eres mas baka que…

Todos-Tobe: *voltean a ver a Tobe* eh!? O.o

Ching: pero…¿¡Que te paso!?

Tobe: *con un peinado distinto* uno debe preocuparse por su apariencia de vez en cuando *se rocía perfume?*

Todos-Tobe: *se cubren la nariz* x.x

Abyo: ¿Que es eso? :v

Tobe: es perfume baka…Per-fu-me *se rocía mas perfume?*

Garu: huele como a un ambientador de baño ¬.¬

Tobe: *suspira* soy tan feliz *camina hacia su asiento y lee la carta* =u= ah~ le gusto a esa chica…(pero!…quien podría ser!?…tiene que ser alguien cercano) *voltea a ver a las chicas* mm...*ve a Ching* (P-Pero!?…acaso…podria ser ella!?)

~Cine mental de Tobe~

Ching: *abraza a Tobe* oye…¿Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí y estamos un rato solos? Cariño ¬u¬

Tobe: si! •\\\•

Ching: perfecto!…yo seré el seme en la relación! Asi que mas te vale ser obediente! *saca un látigo de la nada?*

Tobe: eh?...E-Espera y-yo…

Ching: tu serás mi uke! *lo golpea* ^^

Tobe: ayuda! :'v

~Fin del cine mental~

Tobe: (i-imposible!…con una relación asi…moriria!) X.x (además la chica que escribió la carta debe ser alguien adorable y gentil) *suspira*

Rika: *Entra al salón* hola a Todos! ^^

Tobe: (Rika!?…tiene que ser ella!) *ve la carta*

~Cine mental de Tobe~

Ching: *golpeando a Tobe*

Tobe: no! :'v

Rika: *empuja a Ching* lo siento!…pero el es mio! ^\\\^

Tobe: R-Rika!…

Rika: T-Tobe…veras…yo…

~Fin del cine mental~

Ann: *camina hacia Rika* Rika!…olvidaste de nuevo tu almuerzo…*modo tsundere on* demonios…aun actúas como niña ¬\\\¬

Rika: lo siento ^^U

Tobe: (Ann!?)

~Cine mental de Tobe~

Rika: T-Tobe-sama *se acerca a Tobe*

Tobe: *riendo como pervertido* Rika~

Ann: baka!…*llega corriendo y empuja a Tobe* Rika…*la toma de las manos* lo siento pero…yo amo a ese saco de estiércol! *señala a Tobe y se lanza sobre el* ¬u¬

Ching: *toma a Tobe del brazo y comienzan a correr* el se quedara conmigo! ^^

Rika: *empuja a Ching y abraza a Tobe* conmigo! ^^

Ann: bakas! *se roba a Tobe?* el es mio! ¬u¬

~Fin del cine mental~

Tobe: *retorciendose* t-tranquilas chicas! Hay mucho Tobe para todas! *riendo como un pervertido*

Rika: *Mira a Tobe y abraza a Ann* ¿Que le ocurre? (;ω;)

Ching: *viendo a Tobe* ignoralo ¬¬*

Ann: eso es lo mas respugnante que he visto ¬¬*

Todos-Tobe: *caminan hacia Tobe* ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¬¬

Tobe: claro que si…solo…miren esto! *les muestra la carta*

Todos-Tobe: ¿¡Que!? *leen la carta* una admiradora!? o.o

Tobe: *murmurando* pero…¿Quien podría ser?~ *voltea a ver a Pucca* (P-Pucca!?)

Pucca: *sonríe* entonces…¿Quien es ella? ^^

Tobe: *se sonroja* aun no lo se ¬\\\u\\\¬

Garu: *restriega la carta en la cara de Tobe* oye! Quita esa cara de pervertido…asustas ¬¬

Ring: *se acerca a Tobe* o-oye…p-puedo hablar contigo después de clases? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *←Ella y Ring-ring discutieron hasta la muerte* puedes decírselo ahora…¬¬

Ring: ahora?…no es un buen momento ¬¬*

Pucca: entonces dímelo y yo se lo diré ¬o¬

Ring: eso no te incumbe ¬o¬

Pucca: claro que si…¬o¬

Tobe: *se levanta* chicas!…chicas…no se peleen por mi ¬u¬

Pucca, Garu y Ring-ring: *Golpean a Tobe* ¬¬*

Garu: *golpeando a Tobe* baka! ¬¬*

Ring: ¿¡A-Acaso crees que me gustas!? ¬¬*

Abyo: si! :v…los he visto últimamente a ustedes dos juntos e.e

Ring: *golpea a Abyo* c-callate! ¬\\\¬

Todos-Tobe y Ring-ring: T-Tobe…y…Ring-ring…juntos?

~Cine mental de todos~

Tobe: *maquillando a Ring-ring* :'v

Ring: *maquillando a Tobe* ^^

~Cambio de escenario?~

Tobe y Ring-ring: *persiguiendo a Pucca y a Garu para molestarlos? Mientras se toman de las manos* ^^

~Cambio de escenario~

Ring: *peinando a Tobe mientras miran el atardecer?*

Tobe: si! :'v

~Fin del Cine mental~

Garu: Que asco! ¬¬

Ching: ellos formarían la pareja perfecta ¬o¬

Tobe y Ring: *Sonrojo extremo* c-callense! ¬\\\¬*

Garu: tsunderes ¬o¬

Todos-Garu: *se miran entre si* =_=U

Tobe y Ring: mira quien lo dice!…la reina tsundere y lolicona! ¬¬

Garu: idiota! *golpea a Tobe* ¬¬*

Pucca: se lo merece =_=U

Ring: la pared está hablando! :v

Pucca: t-tu! *se lanza sobre Ring-ring y se golpean*

Abyo: ah~ las batallas épicas =u=

Después…

Tobe: *maquillandose* (Será cierto!?…R-Ring-ring esta…aunque…es obvió…quien no se fijaría en mi…) ¬u¬

Ring: *camina hacia Tobe* Oye!…*suspira* lo que quería decir hace rato era…que necesitamos hablar contigo…

Tobe: eh?…¿Quien?…

Ring: e-es…la persona que escribió la carta ¬\\\¬

Tobe: enserio!? Y cuando la veré!?

Ring: esta noche…en la fiesta del tsundere…¬\\\¬

Tobe: si!…*lanza su bolso con maquillaje?*

Ring: ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?

Tobe: puede que pronto consigá novia…Y debo empezar a actuar como todo un hombre!

Ring: p-pronto!?…y…no te importa quien puede ser la persona que la escribió!? O\\\O

Tobe: no! :v…me importa mas si es linda +-+9

Ring: eres…un *lo golpea* baka! ¬¬*

Tobe: X'v

Después…

Abyo: *arrastrando a Garu* va-vamos Garu! Estas actuando como un niño! Debes de ir a tu casa!…ahora! :v

Garu: no quiero!…*se aferra a la puerta* además *aura diabólica* hoy Pucca se fue con Ching…¬¬

Abyo: s-si!…pero…*arrastra a Garu hasta un salón*

Garu: no me importa!…¡Quemare todo el Yaoi de Ching! Y ¡Quemare dos veces el que no tiene censura! ¬¬*

Clanes: *salen de su escondite* sorpresa! :'v

Rin: Felicidades maestro! :'v

Kanon: mi pequeño tsundere! :'v

Yeng: *abraza a Kanon* crecen tan rápido! :'v

Garu: *←El odia las fiestas* asi que era esto? ¿¡A Quien se le ocurrio hacer esto!? Cuando descubrá al culpable…lo voy a!…¬¬*

Pucca: F-Fui yo…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* s-supongo que no te haré nada ¬\\\¬

Ching: *con un bate de béisbol* ¿¡Que dijiste de mi Yaoi!? ¬¬* *se acerca sadicamente a Garu*

Pucca: E-Espera Ching! X.x

Tobe: *viendo alrededor* (¿Quien sera?…)

Ring: *suspira y camina hacia Tobe* o-oye…puedes venir al balcón en unos minutos?…¬\\\¬

Tobe: s-si…

Ring: *se va hacia el balcón*

Tobe: debo arreglarme! *se va*

Pucca: toma!…*le da un regalo a Garu* ^^

Garu: ¿Que es esto? *toma el regalo*

Pucca: ojala te guste…m-me he esforzado mucho…^^

Garu: eh? *abre el regalo*

Intentó de Chocolate: Muere :v

Pucca: p-pruebalo ^\\\^

Garu: (vamos baka!…hazlo por ella!) *suspira y trata de morderlo pero el chocolate se defiende?* ¬¬*

Pucca: *se sonroja* ¿Q-Que tal está? ^\\\^ *coloca sus manos en sus mejillas y se sonroja más*

Garu: *el chocolate lo ataca* maldición!…x.x *camina hacia el balcón mientras el chocolate lo sigue atacando* maldito! *toma el chocolate y lo lanza hacia un estanque?*

Chocolate: I will back :v *se hunde?*

Garu: =_=U

Ring: *practicando* T-Tobe…y-yo…b-bueno t-tu…

Garu: asi que te gusta el baka? ¬o¬

Ring: *voltea a ver a Garu* b-baka!…¿¡Desde cuando estas aquí!? X\\\X

Garu: hace rato…*rie un poco* no puedo creerlo! XD

Ring: N-No te rías! ¬\\\¬

Garu: deber decirle…asi como ustedes me ayudaron con mi loli…aunque…eran unos consejeros terribles ¬o¬

Ring: e-el no tardará en venir…solo que…quedate! N-No quiero estar sola cuando se lo diga!

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…yo no me quedaré aquí! ¬¬*

Ring: se que eso que asecinaste era el regalo de Pucca…mas te vale que te quedes…o si no…tu cabeza rodara ¬¬*

Garu: esta bien ¬¬*

Tobe: *cantando* la la la~ *camina hacia el balcón*

Ring: ¿¡C-Como me veo!?

Garu: normal ¬o¬

Ring: n-no!…c-creo que se lo diré después!…s-si!…d-después! *camina hacia la salida y choca con Tobe* e-eh!? •\\\•

Tobe: hola! :B

Garu: *toma a Ring-ring de los hombros y retrocede* vaya!~…llegaste a tiempo! ¬u¬

Tobe: ¿Que haces aquí? Oye Ring-ring!…dijiste que ella estaría aquí! ¬n¬

Ring: b-bueno…y-yo…*baja la mirada* •\\\•

Garu: vaya…si que eres el idiota mas grande del mundo…ademas de Abyo…pero!…esa persona…se encuentra aquí…y no eres tu…

Ring: (b-baka!…l-lo tendré que decir!)

Tobe: eh?…n-no puede ser!

Garu: asi es!…

Tobe: durante todo este tiempo…*voltea a ver a Ring-ring y a Garu* todos esos golpes…esas burlas…no eran odio…si no que *camina hacia ellos* era amor?

Ring: n-no lo habías notado?…

Tobe: Y-Yo no…pero…*toma a Garu de los hombros* lo siento…pero a mi me gustan las chicas ¬o¬

Ring: eh? ^^?

Garu: eh? ._. ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Tobe: lo siento…tal vez te obligaste a salir con Pucca pero…a mi no me gustas :v

Garu: eres un…¬¬*

Tobe: *lo abraza* enserio lo siento…se que soy demasiado irresistible :'v

Pucca y Ching: *caminan hacia ellos* Ga- *los ven*

Ching: Yaoi! *derrame nasal extremo?* *-*

Pucca: ¿¡Que paso aqui!?

Tobe: Rechace a Garu :v Pucca: *celos on* Ga-Garu…¬¬

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* n-no espera!…*corre hacia Pucca y la abraza* sabes que odio a Tobe!…

Pucca: entonces…¿¡Por que lo estabas abrazando!? ¬¬

Garu: estas celosa de Tobe? =_=U

Pucca: c-claro que n-no ¬\\\¬

Garu: entonces ¿¡Por que estas molesta!? ¬¬

Pucca: b-baka! *lo golpea* tres meses!

((Miko: significa que en tres meses…Pucca no lo besará ¬o¬))

Garu: ¿¡Q-Que!?…

Pucca: siete? ¬¬*

Garu: maldición!…TODO ES LA CULPA DE TOBE! El creyó que yo era la persona que escribió la carta cuando en realidad fue RING-…*se cubre la boca*  
Pucca, Ching y Tobe: eh? ._.

Ring: Pucca…Garu ascesino a tu regaló!

Pucca: eh!? *voltea a ver a Garu* Garu…baka! *se va*

Garu: *voltea a ver a Ring-Ring* oye! ¬¬*

Ching: *se lleva arrastrando a Garu* tu cabeza rodara ¬¬ *se van*

Tobe: a-asi que…eras tu

Ring: *sonrojo extremo* s-si…

Tobe: e-estoy muy sorprendido…n-no creí que tu…

Ring: b-bueno…e-es que…*suspira* y si mejor nos olvidamos de esto?…t-tal vez tu…no sientas lo mismo que yo…

Tobe: ó…tal vez…hay que intentarlo *sonríe*

Ring: e-eh!? O\\\\\O…

Tobe: *la toma de la mano* ¿Que dices?

Ring: b-bu-bu-bueno…y-yo…s-si…X\\\X

Tobe: toma eso universo! :v

Después…

Pucca: s-sueltame! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *cargando a Pucca* no ¬o¬

Pucca: p-primero…haces Yaoi con Tobe y después matas el obsequio que te dí! Estoy muy molesta! ¬¬*

Garu: *la sienta en su cama* ya te expliqué ambas cosas…entonces estas molesta Por que estabas celosa de Tobe…

Pucca: b-bueno…y-yo…

Garu: ya que me quede sin regalo…quiero uno nuevo…

Pucca: eh?…y que es?

Garu: *sonríe loliconamente* tu sabes perfectamente lo que quiero…*la abraza*

Pucca: X\\\X…G-Garu!…n-no espera! A-Alejate!

Garu: no quiero ¬o¬

Fin de la ova…

* * *

Miko: muajaja…desde cuando que quería hacer esa pareja ewe…

Niko: ¿Por que? ¬o¬

Miko: no se…siento que…formarian una buena pareja…y las fujoshis me seguirán hasta la muerte…por que ya no habrá fanservice GaruxTobe para ellas(?) ;n;

Niko: nos seguirán a ambos :'v

Miko: en fin…cumpli mi sueño de hacer esta pareja…y de un intento de quitarle la inocencia a Pucca…aunque no fue asi XD…en fin…nos vemos después!

Bye-Nee~ \^^


	18. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Todos los días en Sooga parecían ser más pacíficos…bueno…casi todos…

Tobe y Garu: *golpeandose entre si* baka! ¬¬*

Abyo: ¿Que pasó? :v

Pucca: Ching horneo galletas…y ambos se las terminaron todas y discutían por la última galleta =_=U

Abyo: *se come la última galleta?* :v

Ching: ya basta! *golpea a Tobe y a Garu*

Garu: no es justo! ¬¬

Tobe: si!…Abyo se comió la última galleta! :'v

Ching: *aura diabolica* esas galletas no eran para ustedes! ¬¬* *abraza a Pucca* eran para mi pequeña =3=

Pucca: e-enserio?

Garu: estaban secas ¬o¬

Tobe: y les faltaban mas chispas ¬o¬

Ching: suficiente! *los envía al sol* ¬¬*

Ring: *suspira* últimamente discuten mucho…

Pucca: tienes razon…

~Montaje de Peleas?~

Tobe: *comiendo sopa?*

Garu: *arroja la sopa a la cara de Tobe*

Tobe: Mis ojos! X.x

Garu: *rie* XD

Tobe: callaté! *levanta la camisa de Garu y arroja helado en la espalda de Garu*

Garu: baka! X.x

Tobe y Garu: idiota! *se miran entre si y se golpean?*

Después…

Garu: *entrenando*

Tobe: oye baka!…

Garu: eh?…*voltea a verlo* ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

Tobe: ponte una camisa ¬o¬

Garu: no! ¬¬

Tobe: esta bien…*comienza a lanzarle bolas de nieve*

Garu: agh…e-estan muy frías! X.x

Tobe: *rie* XD

Garu: baka! ¬¬ *se lanza sobre el y lo golpea*

Muchos golpes despues…

Rin: *deteniendo a Tobe y a Garu* ayuda! :'v

~Fin del montaje?~

Ching: *suspira* no puedo creer que aun asi discutan en vísperas de navidad ¬¬

Pucca: tranquila…tal vez…dejen de discutir pronto ^^

Después…

Tobe y Garu: *golpeandose* baka! ¬¬*

Pucca, Ching y Ring: *los golpean* ya basta! Han estado discutiendo durante Días! ¬¬

Garu: el tiene la culpa! ¬¬*

Tobe: no te hice nada! ¬¬*

Garu: *imitando a Tobe* soy tan princeso! :v

Tobe: *imitando a Garu* soy tan tsundere! :v

Tobe y Garu: *se miran entre si* bak-…

Abyo: *detiene a Tobe*

Pucca: *detiene a Garu* d-detenganse!

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-esta bien ¬\\\¬

Pucca: Chicos…pueden llevarse a Tobe…y-yo me llevaré a Garu ^\\\^

Abyo: si! Ching!

Ching: *amarrando a Tobe* estoy en eso…

Tobe: Ring-ring ayuda! :'v

Ring: n-no!…ya estoy cansada de estas peleas…¬¬

Ching y Abyo: *se llevan arrastrando a Tobe* pesas XC

Ring: *suspira y los sigue*

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* t-te ocurre algo?

Garu: odio a Tobe ¬¬*

Pucca: lo se…pero…ultimamente…discuten mucho…

Garu: el tiene la culpa ¬¬...

Pucca: ¬¬*…siempre que estas conmigo te la pasas hablando de lo mucho que odias a Tobe ¬¬

Garu: y?

Pucca: m-me ignoras…¬\\\¬ y…n-no me haz…

Garu: no te…¬o¬

Pucca: b-be-besado ¬\\\¬

Garu: arg!…es mi culpa!…si Tobe no fuera tan idiota…ya no tendrías inocencia…

Pucca: •\\\• oye!…¬\\\¬*

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* lo siento…

Pucca: prometeme que no volverás a pelear con Tobe…

Garu: *suspira* lo prometo…ademas…*sonríe loliconamente* debo compensarte todos estos días…¬u¬

Pucca: E-Espera! X\\\X

Después…

Yeng y Kanon: ambos clanes pasaremos la navidad juntos…

Pucca: enserio!?

Garu: *cruza los brazos* no traman nada…o si? ¬o¬

Kanon: ¿Por que siempre dices eso? ¬¬

Garu: por que siempre ocurre algo malo ¬¬…

Kanon: esta bien…

Yeng: invitaremos a los otros clanes y…a…los policías ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que!? O.o

Kanon: todos queremos pasar la navidad juntos :'v

Yeng: es por eso que haremos la fiesta…

Kanon: asi que…*les da una lista y muchas cajas* ustedes nos ayudaran con los preparativos!

Garu: *cargando las cajas* no podemos hacer todo nosotros dos! ¬¬*

Pucca: *leyendo la lista* además…son muchas cosas que tenemos que comprar y preparar…

Yeng: no se preocupen por eso…los hijos de los otros clanes los ayudarán y sus amigos también fueron invitados

Kanon: será mejor que se den prisa…

Garu: y ¿Que harán ustedes?

Kanon: debemos asegurarnos de los detalles…

Rin y Sheng: *aparecen de la nada con un árbol navideño?* si! :v

Después…

Pucca: al parecer…tendremos que dividirnos…

Ching y Garu: *se miran entre si y se pelean* yo voy con ella! ¬¬*

Tobe: infantiles :v

Garu: infantil tu car-

Pucca: *colocándose brillo labial mientras ve a Garu* decías? ¬u¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no…dije nada ¬\\\¬

Tobe: *toma a Ring-ring de la mano* yo ire con la futura señora Toei! ¬u¬

Ring: *sonroja extremo* b-baka!

Abyo: yo ire con Ching! :v

Ching: eh?…y-yo? •\\\•

Garu: si!…*empuja a Ching hacia Abyo* yo ire con la loli…

Ann: c-como sea…yo ire con…Rika…

Saki: pf…ya que…ire con Kiro y Kyo =_=

Pucca: entonces nos vemos aquí en unas horas…

Todos-Pucca: si!…*se van*

Garu: *toma a Pucca de la mano* ¿Que nos toco a nosotros?

Pucca: *leyendo la lista* las bebidas…(baka!…lo olvide por completo!)

Garu: entonces…¿Que clase de bebidas compraremos?

Pucca: (aún no he comprado su regalo!) Eh?…p-pues…*le da la lista* t-toma!…y-yo…acabo de recordar que…d-debo comprar algo mas…

Garu: ¿Como que? ¬o¬

Pucca: eh!?…p-pues tengo que ir a…compar cosas de c-chicas

Garu: y-ya veo…te veré después…*se va*

Pucca: (maldición! ¿¡Que podre regalarle!?…y-ya se!…d-dulces!…a el le gustan los dulces!…) si! Necesito mi…*busca en su bolso* no! Olvide mi dinero!…¿Que hago ahora? *suspira*

Con Garu…

Garu: *comprando las bebidas* Tobe: oye Bakaru! ¬o¬

Garu: ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

Tobe: te consegui un seme ¬o¬

Garu: tienes algo en la cara…

Tobe: enserio? *coloca sus manos en su cara*

Garu: *lo golpea en la cara* es el dolor! ¬u¬

Tobe y Garu: *se golpean entre si*

Abyo: *aparece de la nada* ja! Poder Abyo! :v *esposa a Garu y a Tobe*

Garu: baka! ¬¬*

Tobe: ¿¡Por que hiciste esto!? ¬¬*

Abyo: Ching, Pucca y Ring-ring dijeron que si ustedes volvían a discutir…los tendría que esposar :v

Garu: *suspira* en fin…ya dejamos de discutir…nos puedes quitar esto? *señala las esposas*

Tobe: ojala quiten tu cara ¬o¬

Garu: baka! ¬¬ *trata de golpearlo*

Tobe: *huye?* no me sigas! :'v

Garu: baka! No corras tan rápido! *tropieza con una lata y cae al suelo junto con Tobe* x.x

Tobe: x.x…

Abyo: *corre hacia ellos* perdí la llave! :'v

Tobe y Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Después…

Garu: y ahora que haremos?…todo es su culpa! *señala a Tobe y a Abyo* ¬¬

Abyo: *bebiendo ponche* hago lo que puedo! :'v

Tobe: *suspira* maldición!…si esto sigue asi…pasaremos toda nuestra vida juntos!…malo para mi…malo para ti…bueno para Ching! :'v

Garu: Abyo! ¡Quitanos esto! ¬¬*

Abyo: pero…no encuentro la llave! *camina hacia ellos, se tropieza y el ponche cae encima de Tobe y Garu*

Garu: bien hecho! ¬¬*

Tobe: tenemos que cambiarnos o si no…mi madre me matara! :'v

Abyo: los ayudaré *trata de quitarles la camisa*

Garu: baka! Me estas lastimand- *cae encima de Tobe y Abyo* x.x

Ching: *camina hacia ellos* oigan chicos no han visto a…*los ve* NO…PUEDE…SER…YAOI! *-* *derrame nasal extremo?*

Tobe: quitate de encima!…¬¬*

Garu: no puedo!…Abyo esta encima de las esposas! ¬¬

Abyo: pero no puedo levantarme!…tu estas encima de mi :'v

Ching: *tomandoles fotografías* glorioso! *-*…el tsundere ukeando a dos al mismo tiempo!…

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: Ching! Ayudanos! ¬¬*

Ching: no hasta que hagan hard! ¬3¬

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: *moviéndose violentamente* ayuda! :'v

Con Pucca…

Pucca: bien!…ya tengo varias opciones!…pero…cual le gustara mas? =_=U…veamos que pasaría si le preguntó?

~Cine mental de Pucca~

Pucca: e-entonces?

Garu: eh?…

Pucca: ¿Que prefieres para navidad?

Garu: facil…*señala a Pucca* te quiero a ti ¬u¬ *carga a Pucca*

Pucca: no! X\\\X

~Fin de cine mental~

Pucca: *sonrojo extremo* (noo!…a-algo malo me pasaría!) X\\\X…¿Q-Que es lo que le diría?…"¿Que prefieres Garu?…prefieres los chocolates…o una bufanda…o…*pose kawaii* a mi?" *sonrojo extremo* n-nunca le diría eso! X\\\X

Garu: *camina hacia ella* P-Pucca…

Pucca: h-hola…crei que nos veríamos hasta las seis…

Garu: si…pero…ocurrio algo malo…

Pucca: eh?…¿Que ocurrió? ¿¡Estas bien!?

Garu: no te preocupes…*camina hacia ella junto con Tobe y Abyo* ¬¬

Pucca: eh!?…¿Por que estan los tres esposados?

Abyo: un error! :v

Garu: Abyo me esposo con Tobe y el se esposo a Tobe ¬¬*

Tobe: fue un accidente! :'v

Garu: pero se supone que fue idea tuya junto con Ching y Ring-ring…

Pucca: eh?…yo no tuve esa idea…fue idea de Ching...dijo que quería ver yaoi…¬3¬

Garu: quemaré todo su yaoi ¬¬*

Pucca: lo bueno es que…*les muestra una llave* tengo una copia de la llave ^^

Garu: enserio!?…*se acerca hacia ella* q-quitame a estos bakas!

Pucca: *trata de quitarles las esposas* maldición…son otras esposas…Abyo…las cambiaste?

Abyo: no…a menos que…Ching! ¬¬

Pucca: la invocare…

Tobe: y ¿Como haces eso? :v

Pucca: facil…*camina hacia su armario, se disfraza de santa y camina hacia ellos* tada!

Abyo: que adorable :v

Tobe: muy adorable :v

Ching: *aparece en las sombras y comienza a tomarles muchas fotografías a Pucca* que adorable! *-*9

Garu: Ching! Quitamos las esposas! ¬¬

Ching: no! ¬¬

Garu: ¿¡Por que!?

Ching: no…hasta que hagan hard ¬o¬

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Ching: *rie* era broma…*les quita las esposas* solo quería ver la expresión en sus rostros XD

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: no fue gracioso! ¬¬*

Ching: tal vez si…*abraza a Pucca* oh…y si continúan discutiendo…haran hard! ¬¬*

Garu: quemaré todo tu yaoi! ¬¬*

Ching: quemaré tu álbum de fotos de Pucca ¬¬

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\• Garu: baka! Se supone que eso era un secreto entre los dos ¬¬*

Ching: ya no mas!…hice mi propio álbum! Y tiene fotos mucho mas lindas ¬¬

Pucca: o-oigan…

Garu: ja!…pero ella es mi loli!…asi que puedo tomarle muchas fotografías! ¬u¬

Ching: pero hay fotos que ni siquiera tu tendrás ¬u¬

Pucca: ya basta! *los envía a mercurio?* ¬\\\¬*

Después…

Kanon y Yeng: feliz navidad! :v

Yuko: *suspira* vaya…despues de todo…se volvieron mejores amigos

Rin y Sheng: si! :'v

Saki: Garu! *se lanza sobre Garu*

Pucca y Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Saki: cariño…es la hora de que recibas mi regalo! ^^

Garu: eh?…

Saki: *con una radio* Nina!

Nina: *camina hacia ella junto con un grupo de policías* si!

Policías: *colocan enfrente de Garu una caja gigante*

Garu: pero que!?…

Tobe: vaya…al parecer esto es un regalo con mucho amor =_=U

Abyo: demasiado amor =_=U

Saki: vamos! Abrelo!…

Garu: *abre la caja*

~Los cuatro lados de la caja se caen y dejan ver el regalo de Garu~

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…

Saki: tada!…

Ching: un chocolate gigante!? O.o

Ring: además…tiene…

Saki: la forma de mi amado príncipe! ^\\\^

Pucca: t-tu lo hiciste?

Saki: si!…costo un poco de trabajo pero lo logre! Vamos! Pruebalo!

Garu: e-esta bien…=_=U *lo prueba* vaya…no esta tan mal…

Ann: a ti te gustaría cualquier chocolate! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *mordiendo la mano de su escultura de chocolate* claro que no ¬3¬

Rika: tiene razón =_=U

Kyo: compartenos! :'v

Garu: no! =3=

Pucca: (vaya…Garu prefiere el regalo de Saki…y es mucho mejor que el mio…) *suspira*

Ching: ja! Pero eso no se compara con…*abraza a Pucca* una loli muy adorable! X3

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* es Mia! ¬¬*

Pucca: •\\\•

Abyo: yo quiero amor! *los abraza*

Tobe y Ring: *se miran entre si y abrazan a Pucca* X)

Ann: *abraza a Pucca* que adorable~

Pucca: m-me estan…a-asfixiando x.x

Ryo y Rika: *abrazan a Pucca* aw~ que adorable eres~

Saki: *abraza a Pucca* tal vez lo sea~…

Pucca: c-chicos! N-No puedo respirar! X\\\X

Después…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* t-toma…¬\\\¬ *le da un regalo*

Pucca: *lo toma y lo abre* e-es el vestido que queria…pero como supiste que…

Garu: a-acaso crees que pase todo un mes investigando sobre lo que tu querías como obsequio!?…s-solo supuse que te quedaría lindo ¬\\\¬

Pucca: gracias…*besa a Garu en la mejilla* ^\\\^…*suspira* por cierto…*le da varias cajas*

Garu: ¿Por que…

Pucca: no sabía que obsequiarte…asi que escoge el que mas te guste…

Garu: el…que…mas…me…guste?…*señala a Pucca* te quiero a ti…¬o¬

Pucca: ¿¡Q-Que!? •\\\•

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* dijiste que escogiera el que mas me gustará ¬o¬

Pucca: s-si!…pero…

Garu: *besa a Pucca*

Pucca: =\\\=…*reacciona y se aleja* ¬\\\¬

Garu: por cierto…tienes hambre?

Pucca: eh?…¿Por que lo dices?

Garu: no quieres comerme? ¬o¬

Pucca: *sonrojo extremo* G-Garu!…y-ya te lo he dicho miles de veces!…c-conservaré mi inocencia viva! ¬\\\¬

Garu: no me refería a eso ¬¬…me refería a el chocolate que me regalo Saki ¬o¬

Pucca: o-oh…y-ya veo…tal vez después

Garu: y…ya que estas disfrazada de Santa quisiera pedirte algo…

Pucca: eh?…¿Que quieres?

Garu: *sonrie loliconamente* que me recompenses por haberme comportado muy bien ¬u¬ *carga a Pucca*

Pucca: eh?…¿¡Que!? X\\\X

Garu: te aseguro que te gustara ¬u¬

Pucca: e-espera! X\\\X

Garu: sera una feliz navidad ¬u¬

Fin de la ova…

* * *

Miko: bueno amores mios…como sabemos…esta historia llego a su fin u.u

Niko: pero…

Miko: nos veremos muy pronto ^^…pero por ahora me tomare un pequeño tiempo para descansar(?) Y poder escribir con calma sin las presiones de la escuela y las presiones diarias…asi que…no actualizare durante dos o tres semanas…pero no se preocupen!…por que el proximo año lo comenzaremos con una nueva historia (la que por cierto aun no se como se llamara y aun no he empezado a escribirla…pero no le digan a nadie XD) quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos ustedes amados panecillos que leen estas historias…y a los que no las leen…tambien XD

Niko: de parte de el equipo Miko(?)

Miko: les deseamos lo mejor! ^^…nos vemos pronto!

Bye-nee~


End file.
